Damaged
by Nikiuri
Summary: Lynn Berkley was a normal kid. Her mom died in a house fire when she was young, but her dad raised her well. He died of cancer when she was twenty, but they knew it was coming. Now, she's twenty-three, working, and going home on a daily basis. When she was 22, she started to be able to move things with her mind. Then, she was abducted. She woke up, and there was Sam Winchester.
1. All Hell Breaks Loose 1

I sit up and look around, then stand. Someone bumped into me and I shrieked, jumping around.

"I'm so sorry," The man said, grabbing my arm. "Are you okay?"

My heart racing, I looked up and saw he was freakishly tall, compared to my 5'5" frame. He had long brown hair and green eyes. "Yeah. Where are we?"

"I don't know. What's your name?" He asked. "Mine's Sam."

"I'm Lynn. I was walking home from a friends house, and all of a sudden, I'm here." I looked at my outfit and saw dirt covering it. I wiped off my black skirt, pink shirt and jacket, then looked back up. "How'd I get here?"

Sam was going to say something, but there was a creak from a building close by. Sam put his finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet, grabbed a board from the ground, and went to the corner, ready to swing the board. A man came from behind the building and Sam stopped as the man jumped back. Sam cocked his head, confused.

"Andy?"

"Sam!" Andy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."Sam dropped the board and wiped his hands.

"What am I doing here?!"

"I don't know."

"Where are we?!" I stepped up to Sam's side and Andy didn't even look at me.

"Andy, look, calm down."

"I can't calm down!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I just woke up in freaking Frontierland!"

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked.

Andy finally looked at me. "Honestly? My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this really intense smell. Like, uh…"

"Like sulfur?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's what I smelled." I looked at him.

"How did you know that?" Andy asked.

Sam stood still, thinking. His face smoothed out and he sighed. "Dean."

"Your brother," Andy said. "Is he here?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know where he is. I don't know if he's…"

He was interrupted by a scream from a woman, coming from an abandoned building. We made our way to it and I called out.

"Hello?

The woman's voice came from a door to the left of us. The three of us made our way there. "Help me! Help me, please!"

"Okay, I'm here." Sam said. "We're gonna get you out, all right? Just hold on a second."

"Please!" She said. I recognized the voice and gasped.

Sam grabbed a rock off of the ground. "All right, one second." He smashed the lock off of the door, opens it, and reveals the last person on Earth I'd thought I see.

"Ava?" Sam and I said simultaneously.

"Oh my God! Sam!" She pulls him into a hug, sobbing. "Lynn!" She hugs me.

"So, I guess you guys know each other."

"Yeah. I met her not long ago. How do you know her, Lynn?"

I was stroking Ava's hair, trying to soothe her. "She's my little cousin."

Ava finally pulled back from me and turned to us. "How did you—I mean, how did you—"

"Ava, have you been here this whole time?" I demanded.

"What whole time?" Ava asked. "I just woke up in there, like, half an hour ago."

Sam stepped in. "Ava, you've been gone for five months. My brother and I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Wait," I said. "So you reported her missing?" Sam nodded.

"Okay, that's impossible, because I saw you two days ago." Ava said.

"You didn't." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Ava furrowed her eyebrows. "But…that makes no sense. That's not—" She widened her eyes. "Oh my God! My fiancée, Brady! If I've been missing for that long, he must be freaking out!"

Sam and I exchanged glances. "Well…" He said.

We didn't have to explain, as Ava saw Andy and furrowed her brows.

He waved. "Hey. Andy. Also freaking out."

"Okay." She turned to Sam. "What's happening?"

He shook his head. "I don't really know yet. But I know one thing: I know what the three of us have in common." He turned to me. "Do you have an ability?"

I paused, surprised, then shook my head. "Point out something movable."

"Uh," Sam looks around, then points to a large plywood board on the ground.

I focused on it, then raised my hand. The wood moved with it. I flicked my hand and the wood flew into the woods.

"Okay, then." Sam smiled at me.

There was a man calling out suddenly. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe more than four."

We run to the side of another building, and see a man in a army uniform, accompanied by a blonde dressed in all black.

"Hello?" Sam said. "Hey! Hey, you guys all right?"

"I think so." The man said.

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Jake."

"Lily."

"Are there anymore of you?" Sam asked.

"No." Jake shook is head.

"How did we even get here?" Lily asked. "A minute ago, I was in San Diego."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan." Jake stated bluntly.

"Let me take a wild guess: you two are both twenty-three?" Sam said. "We all are. And we all have abilities."

Lily and Jake looked surprised.

"What?" The soldier asked.

"It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn't think were possible?" They nod at Sam's questions. "I have visions. I see things before they happen."

"Yeah. Me, too." Ava said.

"I move things with my mind." I said.

"Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people's heads. Like, make them do stuff. But don't worry, I don't think it works on you guys." Andy moves in between the two groups. "Oh, but get this –- I've been practicing. Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it's not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People see it. This one guy I know –- total dick, right? I used it on him: gay porn. All hours of the day. It was just like…you should have seen the look on his face."

We don't say anything.

"Uh…okay." Andy said.

"So, you go, "Simon says give me your wallet", and they do?" Lily asked. She looked at Sam. "You have visions?" She turned to me. "You move stuff with your mind? That's great! I'd kill for something like that."

Sam tried to calm her down. Looks like he's going to be the voice of reason in this situation. "Lily, listen, it's okay."

The blonde shook her head. "No. It's not. I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just wanna go home."

"And what, we don't?" I ask.

"You know what, don't talk to me like that—" Lily started.

Sam interrupted. "Hey, guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, and so we all have to deal with this."

"Who brought us here?" Andy asked.

Sam sighed. "It's less of a "who". It's more of a "what"."

"What does that mean?" Ava asked.

He paused. "It's a demon."

I laughed and shook my head. "You're crazy."

"No, let me explain." Sam said. And he did. He told us how we got our abilities, and how his mother was killed by the demon in a house fire. It was silent for a moment. The Jake spoke.

"So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?"

Sam shrugged. "When you put it like that—"

"And we've been picked?"

"Yes."

"Why us?"

"I'm not sure, okay? But look, I just know—"

"Sam, I'm sorry. Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?" Ava scoffed, shaking her head.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but—" Sam tried to speak.

Jake shook his head. "It doesn't just sound it."

"I don't really care what you think, okay?" Sam groaned. "If we're all gathered here together, then that means it's starting and that we've gotta—"

"The only thing I've gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. FYI, so are you." Jake shook his head, then walks off.

"Jake, hold on. Jake!" Sam tried.

I stepped up to him. "For what it's worth," I said. "I believe you. My mom died in a fire too. Was it the d-" I stopped, then tried again. "Demon?"

"Probably." Sam put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm here, okay?"

I sighed and nodded.

Suddenly, we heard Jake yell. Sam grabbed my hand a led me to a building that looked like a school. A little girl with claws was standing over Jake. Sam looked around and and grabbed a poker, and hit the girl with it. She dissolves into a cloud of black smoke, and the other three join us.

"Just so you know?" Sam said, breathing heavily. "That was a demon. Now, that thing –- I'm not sure, but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. That still doesn't tell us where we are. Andy, are you with me or what?"

Andy stood, stunned. "Give me a minute. I'm still working through, "Demons are real"."

We walk through the town, and I look at a building with a big, rusty bell hanging from the wood.

Sam paused. "I've seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now: Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled."

"Swell." Ava said, sarcastically. "Good to know we're somewhere so historical."

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?" Lily asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Sam muttered.

"You know what? It doesn't matter." Lily crossed her arms. "Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge." She started to the woods.

"Wait, hold on." Sam stopped her. "Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods."

"Beats hanging out with demons." Lily said.

"Lily, look, we don't know what's going on yet." Sam shook his head. "I mean, we don't even know how many of them are out there right now."

"Yeah, he's right. " Jake said. "We should—"

Lily shook her head. "Don't say "we"! I'm not part of "we". I have nothing in common with any of you."

"Okay, look, I know—" Sam started.

"You don't know anything!" She paused and held up her hand. "I accidentally touched my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse."

I go to giver her a hug, but she steps away. "I can kill you."

"Maybe it won't work on me." I gestured to Andy. "His ability doesn't work on us, right?" I focused on Sam and tried to push him back. He didn't budge. "See?" I turned to Lily. "We can't do anything to each other." I held out my hand. "Touch me."

Lily hesitated, stretching her hand to mine. She touched my skin and I felt a little jolt of electricity go through me, but my heart kept beating. She gasped and grabbed my hand. I smiled.

"See?" I pulled her into a hug. "Still alive."

She hugged me tightly, sobbing into my shoulder. I looked at Sam and he was smiling at me. I smiled back and shushed Lily.

"It's okay, Lily." I stroked her head.

After a few minutes, Lily pulled back. "That's the first human contact I've had in a year."

"Better?" I asked.

She nodded. "Thanks."

We continued to walk down the street, me holding Lily's hand.

"We're looking for iron, silver, salt –- any kind of weapon." Sam said, leading us around.

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake asked.

"It's a brave new world." Sam said.

"Well, hopefully there's food in your world, because I'm frickin' starving." Andy grumbled.

Lily let go of my hand and paused outside a building. I just continued on, thinking she would follow.

We went into the abandoned building and started searching for weapons. I look through a trunk and find a dagger, as long as my arm. I put it on the ground and search more.

"Hey, you all right?" Sam asked.

I look up and saw Sam looking at Ava, who was massaging her head.

"Yeah, I'm just…" She sighed and put her hands in her lap. "I don't know, a little dizzy."

"Are you sure it's not some kind of—"

"What?" She interrupted. "Some kind of freaky vision thing? No, more like I'd kill for a sandwich. I haven't eaten since…well, who knows? No, don't worry. I'm fine. Except for every single thing that's happening."

I laughed. "Don't worry Avs. I'm hungry, too."

"You guys!" Andy yelled from the other room. "I found something!"

Sam, Ava, and I go into the other room, where Jake and Andy were standing, a Andy holding two bags of salt.

"Salt!" He grinned, and I grinned back.

"That's great, Andy." Sam smiled. "Now, we all can…" He paused. "Where's Lily?"

We all called her name, looking for her. A little girl giggled and I shook my head, horrified. I run outside and the others follow. I see Lily, hanging from a noose on a water tower. I sobbed and turn into Sam's chest. He hugs me as Ava speaks.

"Oh, my God! Okay, that's officially—Sam, she's dead! She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That's killed! Okay, we have to get out of here."

"Stop." Sam said.

"Yeah, I second that motion." Andy said.

"Not sure that's an option." Jake said.

"What?" Ava gasped.

"Lily was trying to leave." I sobbed into Sam's chest. "The demon's not gonna let us get away that easy."

Sam's voice vibrated beneath my ear. "Lynn's right. We've got to gear up for the next attack."

"Oh, gear up?" Ava said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that!"

"Well, if you wanna stay alive, you're gonna have to. Let's go." Sam pulled back, but kept his arm around my shoulder. We started walking back to the building.

"I'll get her down." Jake said, walking to Lily.

"You know, I was just thinking about how much Dean would help right now." Sam said, shaking his head. "I'd give my arm for a working phone."

"You know, you may not need one." Andy said. I sniffed and looked at him. "I've never tried it long-distance before, but do you have anything of Dean's on you? Like, something he touched?"

Sam pats his pockets with his free hand and pulls out a small piece of paper. "Uh…I've got a receipt. Would that work?"

Andy takes the receipt and looks at it."Yeah." He paused and looked up. "D. Hasselhoff?"

"Yeah, that's Dean's signature." There was a pause. "It's hard to explain."

Andy shakes his head. "All right."

I sighed and cleared my throat. Andy concentrated a little bit, closing his eyes. It took about ten minutes, but finally he opened his eyes.

"It's done, I hope."

"Alright." Sam nodded. "Let's go find whatever we can and get some sleep."

About an hour later, Sam, Jake, and I were at the bell. They were trying to get bars off from inside the bell. Sam was sawing at one with a crow bar. Jake flexed his hands and pulled one off with his bare hands.

"I'm not Superman or anything. " Jake shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Sam shook his head, then cleared his throat.

"You were in Afghanistan when this started?"

"Yeah, I started getting headaches. And then there was this accident. This guy flipped his vehicle on a bad road. He got pinned underneath. I lifted it off him like it was nothing. Everybody said it was a fluke adrenaline thing."

"But then you did it again, right?" I asked.

Jake looked at me and smiled. "Bench-pressed 800 pounds, stone-cold calm. I never told anybody, of course. It was just too crazy."

"Yeah. Crazy's relative." Sam laughed.

"I'm starting to get that."

"Yeah."

"By the way, I appreciate what you're doing here." Jake said.

"What am I doing?" Sam asked.

"Keeping calm. Keeping them calm. Especially considering how freaked to hell you really are. I've been in some deep crap before myself. I know the look."

"You wanna know the truth? I've got this brother, right? And he's always telling me how he's gonna watch out for me, how everything's gonna be okay. You know, kind of like I've been telling them."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I believe it this time. I mean, the size of what's coming –- it's bigger than anyone has ever seen. I mean, it's gonna get bad. And I don't know if—"

"If we're gonna make it?" Jake nodded. "It doesn't matter if we believe it. Only matters that they do."

I sighed and went to Sam. "Let me try." I gestured at the bar.

He nodded. I focused on the bar and held out my hand. The bar creaked and groaned, then bent and broke, flying into my hand. I handed the bar to Sam, groaning. I collapsed, and Sam caught me, dropping the bar.

"Lynn! You okay?"

"Yeah." I clutched my head. "I've never done anything like that before. Must've taken a lot strength at of me.

A little while later, we lined all the doors and windows with salt. After Sam and Ava talked for a while. Sam told Ava about Brady, and Ava curled into me, sobbing. I soothed her, and after that, we sat around a fire built in a building. I leaned on Sam and fell asleep quickly, despite all that happened.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Lynn, Sam, wake up!" Jake's voice pulled me from a dreamless sleep. "Ava's missing." I stand and stretch, then follow the boys outside. "I'll take the barn and the hotel. You take the houses."

"All right." Sam grabbed my hand. "Meet back here in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay." We go our separate ways.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you." I yawned.

"It's okay. I didn't care. At least you got some sleep."

I smiled at him as we searched the houses.

"What's your full name?" Sam asked

"Lynn Berkley." I said. "You?"

"Sam Winchester."

We smiled at each other, then heard a scream. We ran back to the house we were staying at and say Ava standing over Andy's bloody corpse.

"Lynn, Sam!" Ava said, crying. "I just found him like this!"

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!"

"How'd that thing get in?" Sam demanded. "Where were you?"

"I just went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like, two minutes!"

"You shouldn't have gone outside. Ava, we have to stay in here." While Sam spoke, I looked around. I noticed a line through the salt. Nudging Sam, I nodded at it. "Who did that?"

"I don't know, maybe Andy—" Ava said, crying.

"Andy wouldn't do that. Ava, that line wasn't broken when we left. Ava."

"What? You don't think that I—"

"I'll tell you what I think: five months." Sam interrupted. "You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Lily."

"What are you trying to say?" Ava demanded.

"What happened to you?" Sam demanded.

"Nothing!" Sam just stares at her. She dropped the scared expression a moment later, sniffing. "Had you going though, didn't I?" She wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah. I've been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time."

"You killed them?" I asked, disgusted. "All of them?"

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ." She popped the 'p'.

"Oh, my God." Sam mumbled.

"Don't think God has much to do with this, Sam."

"How could you?"

"I had no choice." She smiled. "It was me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it."

"Fighting what?"

"Who we are, Sam. If you just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain. I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons."

"Ah, you are quick on the draw." She puts her hands to her temples. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Sam. . .Lynn. But it's over."

A cloud of black smoke comes to the window, but before it can squeeze under the crack, Jake comes up behind Ava and snaps her neck. She falls to the ground, lifeless.

"Sorry about Ava." Sam looked at me.

"It's okay." I looked up from the corpse. "This girl wasn't Ava. She may have looked like her and had her name, but this wasn't her. Let's just get out of here."

Sam nodded, grabbed my hand and led the way out of the house.

"I think we can make it out of here now." He said.

"But the Acheri demon…" Jake said.

"No, no, no. Ava was summoning it, controlling it." Sam explained. "It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We've gotta go."

Jake shook his head. "Not "we", Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I had a vision. That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was."

"No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him."

"Sam, he's not letting us go. Any of us. Only one. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard."

"You come with me, we can kill him together." Sam tried.

"How do I know you won't turn on me?" Jake said.

"I won't."

"I don't know that."

"Okay, look." Sam takes the knife I found earlier out of his jeans and sets it on the grounds, hands out. "Just come with me, Jake. Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants." Jake puts his weapon on the ground and paused. "Okay."

When I knew what was going to happen, and I released Sam, then back away a few yards. Then, Jake punched Sam, making him fly and crashed into a fence. I didn't stay to find out what happened. I turned and ran, as fast as I could, down the road. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and crashed into someone. I screamed and thrashed in their arms.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A voice I didn't recognize said. "Calm down."

I stopped moving and pulled back. I saw that I ran into a couple of guys with a duffle bag. I looked at the man who caught me and saw he was handsome. He had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Dean?" I asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Sam talked about you." I let out a sob. "He's gonna kill him!"

"Who?"

"Jake! He's another guy we woke up with." I grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him back to where I saw them last. "Come on! Sam needs help."

"Sam!" Dean yelled, when we got close to the area.

"Dean!" We saw Sam, grinning.

Suddenly, Jake came up behind Sam, a knife flashing in his hand.

"Sam, look out!" I screamed.

Sam starts turning too late, and Jake stabs him in his back.

"No!" Dean shouts, running forward.

Jake does something, then runs. The other guy chases after Jake and Dean drops on his knees in front of Sam. He drops his bag and grabs at Sam, trying to keep him alive.

"Sam!" Dean says through his teeth. Sam falls forward onto his brother's shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Come here. Let me look at you." Dean puts his hand on Sam's back, and when he pulls it back, it's covered in blood. "Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new. I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sammy!"

Sam stops fighting for life, and slumps forward. I sob and turn away.

"No. No, no, no, no. Oh, God." I hear Dean say. Not caring about getting dirty anymore, I sink to my knees and put my arm around Dean's shoulder, sobbing myself. "Sam!" Dean yells.


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose 2

By chance, I lived in Colorado, freakishly close to where we were stranded. I took the Dean's Impala (beautiful car) and drove home, grabbing food and changing. I decided to throw away my clothes, not wanting anything from tonight. I changed into yellow jeans, boots, and a black, baggy shirt. My put my hair up into a messy bun, but on back eye shadow, and lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror and shrugged. I looked okay despite the fact of what I just went through. Not knowing what Dean liked, I made about 50 sandwiches, grabbed a beer and soda, and grabbed a bag of chips. I put them all in a bag and went back to the God-forsaken town that changed my life.

When I got there, Bobby was gone and Dean was talking to his brother's body.

"You know, when we were little- you couldn't been more than 5- you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you- "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know." I just wanted you to be a kid...Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you...Keep you safe...Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job... And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?" He paused, crying. "What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?!" I jumped as he yelled.

"Dean," I said.

He jumped and turned to me. "What're you doing here? I thought you left."

"I changed and got some food." I held up the bag. "Plus, I'm not going to steal your car." I tossed the keys to him.

He caught them reflexively, and sniffed. Then he paused. "Stay here."

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Just, please." Dean looked up at me, new determination in his eyes. "Stay here, Lynn."

Confused, I nodded and sat in a chair. I took the plate of sandwiches out of the bag and set them on the floor, along with the chips and drinks.

I ate a sandwich and some chips, then nursed a half a beer. Leaning back in my chair, I shut my eyes. Then, I heard a gasp from in front of me. My eyes flew open to see Sam gasping.

"Sam?" I gasped.

"Lynn?" He sat up, groaning in pain. "What's going on?"

"Jake stabbed you." I told him, helping him. "Hold on." I reached under his shirt and felt for a wound. I felt a scar, rather then a scab. "We've been taking care of you," I pulled his shirt back down and smiled at him. "You're better."

"Alright, thanks."

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed the sandwich plate. "Eat. Get your strength back up."

He took a sandwich and bit into it savagely. I gave him some chips and a soda.

"Geez, didn't know you were this hungry. Maybe I should've brought some more." I grinned at him.

"It's okay." He grinned back. "Looks like you brought enough for an army."

A few minutes and sandwiches later, there was a creak at the door. We looked over to see Dean standing there.

"Sammy."

Sam stands and goes over to him. "Hey."

The brothers embrace tightly.

"Ow." Sam said. "Uh, Dean..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just...I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down." They sit on the bed in front of me.

I leaned forward and whispered in Dean's ear. "Told him he was stabbed and we nursed him."

He kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks, Lynn."

I pulled back and handed a beer to Dean.

"Okay. Dean...what happened to me?" Sam asked.

"Well, what do you remember?" Dean asked.

"I-I saw you, Lynn, and Bobby, and...I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like...like, white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and...that's about it."

"Yeah, that- that kid, Jake, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile."

"But Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad." Sam said.

"No, Bobby could." Dean smiled. "Who was that kid, anyway?"

"His name's Jake, as Lynn already told you. Did you get him?"

"No, he disappeared into the woods."

"We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart." Sam stands up, grimacing in pain.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat?" I put the sandwiches away and grabbed the bag as Sam nodded. Apparently, he's still hungry. "I'm starving. Come on."

About half an hour later, Sam, Dean and I were eating at a diner. I'd ordered four chocolate chip pancakes with four links of sausage an orange juice and coffee. While we ate, Sam told Dean what had happened, with me filling in some blank spots.

"And that's when you guys showed up." Sam concluded.

"That's awful." Dean shook his head. "Poor Andy."

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive." Sam stated.

"He told you that?"

"Yep." Sam scoffed. "He appeared in a dream."

"He tell you anything else?"

Sam shook his head. "No. No. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, Dean, is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake, Lynn and I all get away?"

I paused, the coffee mug in midair.

"Well, I mean, they left you for dead." Dean explained. "I'm sure they thought it was over." He takes a large bite of pizza. "So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we gotta stop him."

"Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We got time." I pushed him down.

"No, we don't." Sam said.

"Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay?" Dean said. "Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first."

"Well did you call the roadhouse? Do they know anything?"

Dean looked down, sad. "Yeah."

"Dean...what is it?" Sam asked.

"The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen- a lot of other hunters, too."

"Demons?"

"Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something."

"What did he find?"

Dean sighed. "Bobby's working on that right now."

"Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away." Sam stands, in pain.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop. Damn it. You almost died there. I mean, what would I have- you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry. No." Sam said.

We go to the Impala.

"Guys," I started. "I'm coming with."

"Okay." Sam said. "Sounds fine to me."

"Do you mind if we stop by my place? I want to grab some clothes."

Dean sighed. "Where's it at?"

I gave him directions and we got there in no time at all.

"You mind if we come up?" Dean asked.

"No, come on up." I said, getting out.

They followed and I opened the door.

Dean whistled. "Nice place."

"Thanks." I threw my keys into a bowl next to the door. "There's beer in the fridge. Make yourselves comfortable."

"Ooh, beer. I like you even more now, Lynn." Dean said.

I laughed and started to my room, flipping on lights as I went. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Sam following me. I went to the hall closet and grabbed a big bag for holding my clothes. I flipped on my bedroom light and sighed. My room was neat and tidy, but my bed was unmade and there were shoes all over in front of my closet. I looked back to see Sam leaning in the doorway.

"Ignore the mess."

"Ah, it's okay. Dean's worse then this sometimes."

I pulled all of my clothes from my closet and dresser, putting them on my bed. Then, I went to the bathroom, pulling out my soap, shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, perfume, my jewelry, and makeup. I had a toiletry bag, so I put all of my bathroom things in it, including tampons. Then, I made my way to my room and started folding my clothes and packing them.

"Why you in here?" I asked. "I thought you'd want to be with your brother."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I spend enough time with him as it is. He annoys me."

I sighed. "I wish I had a brother that loves me as much as you do."

"Any family at all?" Sam asked.

"No." I put my toiletry bag on top of my packed clothes and then packed my shoes, zipping my bag. "My mom died when I was a baby, and my father died two years ago. They never had any other kids."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I picked up my bag and headed to the doorway. "Dad had cancer, so we were expecting it. It wasn't as hard when he died. I also never knew my mother, so I can't say I miss her." I stopped in front of Sam and smiled. "I'm okay, honestly."

"If it helps, my dad died not long ago."

"I'm sorry, Sam." I pressed my hand to his cheek.

He leaned into it. "Thanks." He sniffed, then stood up straight. "Ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah, lets go."

"Oh wait," He took my bag from me. "Let's go."

I shook my head. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

On the way back to the kitchen, I flipped the lights off and shut all the doors. It was a habit I had, and it's hard to break. When I got to the kitchen, Dean was just finishing his beer. He threw the empty bottle in the trash.

"You ready, Lynn?"

"Yeah. Wait, one more thing." I went to the coat closet and grabbed a worn, black leather jacket and slipped it on. I sniffed the leather and smelled like my father. I turned back and took my bag from Sam, slinging it over my shoulder. "Ready."

They left the apartment and I shut off the lights, grabbed my keys, then locked to door behind us.

"You have a car?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," I pointed to the purple '67 Pontiac in the lot.

Dean looked at me, disbelieving. "That's your car?"

"Yeah. My dad gave it to me."

Dean circled the Pontiac, inspecting every inch of it. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks. I've tried taking care of her." I put my bag in the trunk and tossed the keys to Dean. "Drive it around the parking lot."

He grinned and got in the car, starting it up. He backed out of the space slowly, then drove around the lot a few times over. Finally, he stopped the car and got out, not shutting it off. "She ride's amazingly. I love it."

I grinned. "Thanks. Now, we should get going. I want one of you to ride with me, explain things."

"I'll do it," Sam said. "I was there in the beginning anyways."

"Works with me." Dean said. "We're going to Bobby's. If we get separated, just tell her where to go."

"Alright. See you on the flip side." Sam said.

"Oh, hold on." I ran to the Impala and grabbed some sandwiches and a few sodas for Sam and I. I left the rest for Dean, who seemed like he ate a lot. "Alright. Lets get on the road."

"Did you leave some for me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I even left you some chips." I grinned.

"Thanks. Let's get going."

We got in our respective vehicles and started to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I opened a soda and sighed.

"Tell me how you know about demons and such." I said.

"I told you how my mother died?" I nodded. "Well, she was killed by the demon that brought us all together. Your mom was probably, too. My dad took her death hard and started hunting down the thing that killed her. Along the way, he became a hunter."

"Hunter?"

"We hunt supernatural beings. Ghosts, demons, shape-shifters, werewolves, vampires, and things along those lines." I nodded my understanding and he continued. "All kinds of things exist out there in that dark that nobody knows about. Except for a select few that were either dragged into this world, like you, or raised into it. My dad raised us as hunters. We know how to make bullets, how to shoot guns, throw knives, and even kill someone without a weapon. About a year ago, I was going to college - pre-law - and Dean came to me. We went on a hunt and I came back, but my girlfriend was dead. I'd seen her die before it happened, but I just pushed off, thinking it was nightmares. This demon has been haunting me my whole life. My dad-" He cleared his throat. "My dad made a deal with the thing a while back. We'd been in a car wreck and it didn't look like Dean was going to make it, so Dad made the deal, Dean for his soul. That's how he died."

I took a deep breathe, digesting everything I'd just heard. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

"Really?" Sam asked, laughing.

"What?"

"I tell you that there are evil things in the dark, and that's what you say?"

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else to say. Is it possible to kill demons?"

"Only with a specially made gun. It had a certain amount of bullets, but we're on the last one. So we need a good shot, and I only hope we can get it."

"I do too," I shook my head. "I mean, if this demon killed my mother, I want it dead as much as you do."

Sam popped open his own soda and took a swig. "Root beer?"

I nodded. "The only soda I had. I personally like Coke, but that's just me."

Sam laughed and I paused.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Lynn?"

"Can you train me?"

There was silence for a minute. "You want to be a hunter?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "I don't think I could go back to living a normal life after the whole incident we just went through. I mean, Lily, Andy." I paused. "Ava."

"I'm so sorry about that, by the way. I can't imagine what you must've been feeling."

"Uh, disbelief, sadness, anger, and hate." I sighed. "Stuff I can't explain."

"I know the feeling, Lynn."

I smiled and took a drink of my own soda. Then I saw the gas gauge. It was just on the verge of E.

"Crap," I muttered.

"What?"

"Call Dean. Tell him I need to stop for gas."

Sam pulled out a phone and dialed, then put it up to his ear. "Hey, Lynn needs gas. No, you keep going. We'll be there soon." He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. "We're good. Dean's going to keep going, so we'll just get gas and keep going."

"Uh, well. Why don't you drive after I get gas?" I said. "You know the way to Bobby's better."

"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded. "Works for me. You should get some sleep, anyways."

I smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

"Not a problem."

A few minutes later, I pulled into a small gas station and started pumping. "Finish here," I told Sam. "I'm going to go and get some junk food and water."

Sam laughed. "Sounds good. Get me a thing of Doritos and cupcakes, please."

I waved over my head. "Yep."

In the gas station, I picked up the chips, two things of cupcakes, a donuts thing, and some beef jerky, along with four bottles of water and four bottles of soda. The cashier smiled when he saw all the food.

"Road trip?"

I smiled back. "Yeah. Me and my boyfriend are driving across the country. We thought it would help the bonding process better."

He shook his head. "I know what you mean. My girlfriend and I need to do something like that." He bagged my things and handed me the things. I paid. "Thanks for the idea."

"Yup," I grabbed the bags and smiled. "Have a nice night."

"You too." I said.

I went back to the car and got in the passenger seat. I handed Sam a water and his Doritos, then put the rest of the food in the back.

"Gimme five minutes, Sam. I don't want to be wearing jeans. Pop the trunk, please?"

Sam sighed and leaned down, pulling a lever. I pulled out a pajama set with owls on it and a pair of black boot slippers. I went to the gas station bathroom and changed, then grabbed my clothes and ran back to the car.

"All right," I said. "Let's go."

Sam pulled out and grinned. "Nice 'jammies."

"Thanks." I layed the seat back and turned to Sam. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold my hand while I sleep?"

Sam looked at me, surprised. "Yeah, sure."

I held up my hand and he laced his fingers through mine. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

-o-o-o-o-

I sat up the next morning, yawning.

"Morning," Sam grinned, handing me a coffee.

"Morning." I pulled up the chair and sighed, and took a sip of my coffee. It was still warm. "When did we stop?"

"About ten minutes ago. Anyone tell you you're a heavy sleeper?"

"My dad." I grinned and pulled my knees up to my chest. "You've been driving all night?"

"Yeah. We're almost to South Dakota. Plus, I done all nighters before. It's okay."

I rubbed my eyes. "Thanks."

"It's no problem. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, well enough." I yawned again. "The past couple of days were just insane."

"I understand. If it helps? This is almost every day of our lives."

I laughed, then reached back in the seat and grabbed to doughnuts I bought the night before and opened them. I dipped one into my coffee and took a bite of it, then groaned with happiness. I'd forgotten how good a coffee-dipped doughnut tasted. I offered one to Sam and he ate it, then nodded appreciatively.

"That's good." He said.

"I know. I used to eat them all the time when I was a teenager. They're my weakness." I ate another doughnut and sighed.

"Where's Dean?"

"We're going to meet him at a diner for breakfast. You can change there, if you want."

I laughed. "I'd rather shower, but I don't think I'll be able to."

"Yeah, no. Not until we get to Bobby's and at least train you a little in shooting."

"Works. I hope I learn quickly."

I yawned for a third time and sipped my coffee until we reached the diner. We got out of the car and I stretched my cramped muscles, groaning.

"That feels good."

"I imagine." Sam smiled at me and popped the trunk.

I just took out my whole bag and slung it over my shoulder. Sam and I walked into the diner and found Dean, sitting in a booth. Sam sat next to him and I sat across from them, setting my bag next to me.

"Aren't you going to change?" Sam asked.

"After I get done eating." I shrugged. "I'm lazy right now."

"Okay," Dean shook his head. "You all caught up on everything?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You two are hunters, hunting down the demon who killed your parents and my mom. Gotcha."

Dean looked at his brother with trepidation. "Sammy just told you everything, huh?"

"Yeah, I figured she deserved to know. She's a part of this now."

"Okay," Dean looked at me, and smiled cockily. "Let's eat, then go."

-o-o-

An hour later, we had eaten and I changed into jeans, boots, a lace cami, and left my hair down with a beanie over it.

We left the diner and continued to South Dakota, only this time, Dean was driving my car. I shrugged at the change and pulled my knees to my chest. I dug around in the back seat for a water and took off my jacket. Dean and I drove in silence for a little bit until he let out a sigh.

"You have any CD's or something?"

I opened my glove department and dug around. "Uh, Black Sabbath, Pink Floyd, Metallica, ACDC, Kansas, Aerosmith. A few more. Take your pick."

"Metallica, definitely. You listen to this stuff?"

I put in one of the 5 Metallica albums I had. "Yeah. My dad got me into it." The music started. "I love it."

Dean started bobbing his head and hitting his hands on the steering wheel. "You're my kind of girl."

I laughed and took a sip of water, then dug around the back seat more. I found a random book stashed back there, and opened it. When I finished the first couple of chapters, I threw it behind me in disgust.

"Ew." I muttered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"There's this random book in the back of my car. It's about vampires that sparkle."

"Yeah, that is kind of gross." Dean shook his head. "How would you kill them, anyway?"

"I think it said ripping apart their limbs and burning them."

"Brutal, even by my standards."

I laughed and shook my head. "How do you kill a real vampire?"

"Cut off there heads."

I nodded slowly. "Doesn't that get bloody?"

"Very," Dean said, matter-of-factly."But it's worth the gore to help people by ridding the world of one less baddie."

"Seems like it." I paused for a moment. "Sam was dead, wasn't he?"

Dean was silent. "Yes."

"What did you do?"

He sighed heavily. "I made a deal with a crossroads demon. You can make deals with them for anything, and get some time in return. It's usually ten years."

"I take it you didn't get ten years?" I ask.

"No."

"How long?"

"One year." Dean said, quietly.

I looked at him in shock, then shook my head. "Sam's going to be pissed when he finds out, you know."

"Yeah," He sighed. "I do. But I'm going to make it a hell of a year." He paused. "Hey, would you care to have sex with me? You know, a dying wish and all." He grinned.

"Maybe," I grinned back. "If you're lucky. Only if."

Dean laughed and we sat back in companionable silence for the rest of the way, only talking when changing music. 


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose 3

Soon after, we arrived at Bobby's. Dean grabbed my bag from my truck, and then his from his car. Sam grabbed his, and Dean looked at me. I grabbed his hand, and squeezed it reassuringly, before I knocked on the door.

Bobby opens it and looks at us, before his eyes land on with Sam with astonishment.

Dean smiles. "Hey, Bobby."

"Hey, Bobby." Sam repeats.

"Sam." Bobby clears his throat. "It's good to see... you up and around."

The taller man nods, smiling. "Yeah, well... thanks for patching me up."

"Don't mention it."

"Well Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so...what do you know?" Then, Dean paused. "You know Lynn? She's kind of with us now."

"Right..." Bobby stepped back and let us in the house. I smiled at him, and grabbed my bag from Dean. "Upstairs, first door on the left."

"Thanks," I kissed him on the cheek, effectively flustering him.

"You want something to drink?"

"Coke, please."

"It'll be waiting."

I nodded in thanks, and ran upstairs quickly, dropping my bag on the bed. I ran a brush through my hair, left it hanging down. When I went back downstairs, and Bobby handed me a bottle of soda.

"So," Dean asked. "What did you find?"

Bobby sighed, and I took a sip of my soda. "Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means."

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"Demonic omens...like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." Bobby points to Wyoming on a map. "All around here, except for one place...Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean - spotless. It's almost as if..."

"What?" Sam asked.

"The demons are surrounding it."

"But you don't know why?" I asked.

Bobby shook his head. "No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, Lynn, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."

"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded.

Bobby glared at the oldest brother. "Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in."

Dean smiled weakly. "Yeah."

They went outside and I took a gulp of my Coke, awkwardly. I looked at Sam, and smiled. He smiled back, and I looked down at the map.

"What should we look for?" I mutter, studying the map.

"I don't know," Sam came to my side, looking down at the paper. "By the way, I just wanted to say I admire how brave you've been."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were introduced to this life, and you haven't run screaming yet. That takes guts, Lynn."

I shrug. "I've always been open minded. It helped that you were there to help with it." I pause, stand on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks, Sam."

He patted my back awkwardly. "No problem." The door opened, and we pulled back, then Sam's eye widened. "Ellen?!"

Her brown eyes were rimmed with red, and her brown hair was tangled. "Hi, Sam." She muttered, sitting at the table. Then she noticed me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lynn, a new hunter."

Bobby pours something into a shot glass. Holy water, I presume. She looks at him blandly. "Bobby, is this really necessary?"

"Just a belt of Holy Water, shouldn't hurt."

Ellen lifts the shot glass to her mouth and swallows the water, then slams it back down on the table. "Whiskey now, if you don't mind."

"Ellen, what happened?" Dean asked. "How'd you get out?"

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else." She scoffs. "But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck." She drinks the whiskey Bobby poured for her and exhales sharply. "Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, Ellen."

Ellen started tearing up. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "A lot of good people died in there. And I got to me."

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe." Bobby said.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

Bobby: Demons get what was in it?

"No." She pulls out a map from her pocket, unfolding it and setting it down on the table. It has several black lines and X's on it.

"Wyoming. What does that mean?" I point to lines.

Bobby goes to the shelve and starts digging through books. He finds a large one, and looks through it, then pauses on a page. "I don't believe it."  
He sets the book on a table.

Sam looks at him. "What? You got something?"

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's-" He points to the marks on the map. "-Is an abandoned frontier church- all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "Samuel Colt-the demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?"

I found a black marker, and Bobby continued explaining while I drew, suddenly seeing the shape. "Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like that."

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean breathed.

"It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap." Sam agreed.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross."

Ellen shook his head. "I've never heard of anything that massive."

"No one has." Said Bobby.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asks.

"Definitely." I said.

"How do you know?"

"Think about it. All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, well...they're trying."

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen wondered aloud.

"That's what I've been looking for." Dean said, holding up a book I haven't noticed. "And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or...what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam asked.

"Well, unless..." I contemplated.

"Unless what?" Bobby asked.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

Ellen sighed. "Well that's a comforting thought."

Dean agreed. "Yeah, you think?"

Sam turned to the older man. "Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?"

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to desTroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

"No." Sam paused glancing at me. "But I know who could."

"Jake." Then, the events finally crashed down on me, and tears welled in my eyes. "Oh, God."

I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing. I felt arms wrap around me.

"What the hell happened to this poor girl?" The source of the arms - Ellen - asked.

Instead of answering her, Sam spoke to Dean. "Dean, you remember that girl - Ava?"

"The one that we've been looking for for months? Yeah."

"Well, Lynn was her cousin. And Ava was there. She went darkside."

"Damn," Dean gave a low whistle. "I'm sorry, Lynn."

I just sobbed harder, and that drowned any other sound out. I buried my face into Ellen's throat, and she held me, rocking and shushing me gently. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when I finally pulled back, the sun was lower in the sky and the guys were gone.

"Where are they?" I asked, wincing at my rough, cracked voice.

"They left, thinking you needed privacy."

"I'm sorry," I said, grimacing.

"It's not your fault, sweetie. Hell, I probably would do the same if I were in your shoes."

I wiped my face with the napkin Ellen handed me and blew my nose. "I take it we're going to Wyoming?"

"Yeah. Go shower and change. You'll feel better."

I touched the wet spot on her shirt and grimaced again. "Sorry."

Ellen shrugged. "It's not your fault."

I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, feeling grim satisfaction at her surprised expression. "Thanks."

Jogging upstairs, I grabbed a black sweater, a pair of blacking leggings, red boots, red earrings, and a necklace that matched my shirt's belt. I found the bathroom, and showered quickly, the hot water soothing my tense muscles. When I emerged ten minutes later, I was feeling refreshed and smelling of my shampoo. I towel dried my hair, and left it hanging down, then got dressed. I skipped downstairs, where the boys were, with a bunch of goods spread on the table. Unperturbed, I snagged a Pepsi and a bag of powdered doughnuts, and another bag of chocolate. I hopped onto the counter with my food and noticed everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked, a powdered doughnut halfway to my mouth.

"Well," Ellen said, grinning at me. "I'll say what they're all thinking. You look hot." At their stares, she shrugged.

"Uh, thanks." I grumbled, biting into the cake. "We need to leave, right?"

"Yeah," Sam said cautiously.

"Okay." I took my treats and jumped down, then bagged more. I wanted tons of comfort food. "Let's go. I'm good, as long as I don't drive."

It ended up with me in the back seat of the Impala with Sam and Dean, while Ellen and Bobby rode in his truck. On the ride, I stuffed my face with doughnuts, chocolate bars, soda, and water. Along the way, with my stomach full, I curled up and fell asleep.

_Sam's Point of View_

"She asleep?" Dean asked, turning his music down a little.

I looked back to see Lynn, curled up in a ball. Her face was relaxed, and her mouth opened in a small 'o', snores emitting from her mouth. Her hair was fanned out on the seat over her head, some strands falling over her face.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat and fought against the urge to reach back push the hair out of her face. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I don't hear chewing of drinking." Dean cracked a small smile. "You like her?"

Coughing, I averted my gaze from the beautiful woman in the back seat, and looked at my older brother. "Yeah, she's cool."

"No, you know what I mean, Sammy."

"It's Sam," I corrected, half-heartedly. I can apparently hide nothing from him. "Yeah, I do. I think I started liking her when I explained what demons were to the group, and she believed me."

"She did?"

"Yeah. No doubt. Total trust."

"Well," Dean sighed. "That's weird. People usually run the other way. Reach back there and grab me a Root Beer, will you?"

I did, and rubbed my hands on my knees. "I know. That's what I like about her. Even when Ava went darkside, she didn't flinch. She took it, so brave. And even after that, she stayed with us. I mean, what kind of girl in their right mind would do that?"

Dean cracked a smile. "Maybe she isn't. But, you know, if you really like her, I want you to be happy. Go for it."

"Really?" My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah, really. I want you to be happy."

I smiled, looking out the window. "Thanks."

The rest of the ride was spent in Dean rocking out to whatever metal he had in, and me looking out the window, thinking of the girl, just a few feet away.

_Lynn's Point of View_

I lashed out as someone shook my shoulder. When my fist connected to flesh, I recoiled away from them, trying to distance myself.

"Ouch!" Dean growled, holding his shoulder.

"Shit," I whimpered, getting closer, touching it gently. "I'm sorry."

"No problem," He flexed it, wincing. "Nice reflexes. You'll need to keep those. Anyways, we're here."

I nodded and climbed out of the backseat, then pulled my now tangled hair into a ponytail. Dean gave me a quick lesson on how to handle a gun before giving me one of my own. Then, we blended into the shadows, looking for Jake, finding the other three along the way. Then, Sam stepped out.

"Howdy, Jake."

Bobby, Ellen and I stepped from the shadows, guns raised.

Jake whipped around at Sam's voice, staring at him. "Wait...you were dead. I killed you."

Sam just scowled. "Yeah? Well next time, finish the job."

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." Sam glances at Dean, then back at Jake. "You can't be alive. You can't be."

Bobby stepped in. "Okay, just take it real easy there, son."

"And if I don't?"

I took a step forward, snarling. "Wait and see."

Jake looked at me, smirking. "What, you a tough girl all of a sudden? What are you gonna do-kill me?"

"It's a thought."

"You had your chance. Both of you." He looked at Sam at this. "You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice." Sam steps forward and Jake begins to laugh.

Dean grimaced. "What are you smiling at, you little bitch?"

Jake just looks at Ellen. "Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." Ellen struggles against it, but puts her gun to her temple. "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go." I growled.

Ellen's voice shook. "Shoot him."

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off. Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart." I fought against it, but all of our guns drop to the floor. "Okay. Thank you."

Jake turns around and pulls the Colt out of his pocket. While he is inserting it into the crypt, Dean and Bobby grab Ellen before she can shoot herself just as Sam shoots Jake four times in the back while I stand there, frozen. Jake falls onto the ground, and Sam positions himself in front of him.

Jake was gasping. "Please...don't. Please."

Sam shoots Jake three more times in the chest. Then we watch as two separate engravings on the crypt spin in different directions, then stop.

Bobby suddenly groaned. "Oh, no."

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen calls.

"It's hell." Dean pulls the Colt from the Crypt. "Take cover-now!"

We run behind tombstones as the doors to the crypt burst open. I ended up next to Dean. Suddenly, A large black mass erupts from the other side and shoots outward, wind accompanying it.

Dean yelled. "What the hell just happened?!"

"That's a devil's gate." Ellen explained. "A damn door to hell. Come on! We gotta shut that gate!"

Dean checks the Colt for bullets. "If the demon gave this to Jake...then maybe..."

Thunder crashes and the Yellow Eyed Demon appears behind Dean. Before I can warn him, the demon flings the Colt out of Dean's hand and into his own.

"A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." He said.

He throws Dean into the air, where Dean hits his head on a tombstone.

Sam sees his brother. "Dean!"

Then, I'm pushed into the tombstone, not able to move, while Sam lets go of the gate door and runs to his brother. Then, Sam was thrown against a tree.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you-knew you had it in you. Sit a spell." He turns back to the older brother. "So, Dean...I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape-it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation. Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me-have you ever heard the expression, "If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?""

"You call that deal good?" Dean grwled.

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" The demon chuckles. "How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Sam? You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway...thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

As the yellow-eyes cocks the Colt, a man grabs the demon from behind. The body the demon possessed falls to the ground, the gun still in hand, while John and the yellow-eyes wrestle. The demon pushes him to the ground and enters the body once more. When he stands up, Dean shoots him with the Colt. The demon then falls to the ground, dead.

Bobby and Ellen close the gate doors and turn to see who I figured was John. The father puts his hand on Dean's shoulder, both are crying, while Sam stands on the side and gives his father a nod. Then, John looks at me and steps forward, engulfing me with a hug.

"Take care of them," He whispered.

"I will," I promised.

He kissed me on the cheek, then pulled away. With another look at Dean, John steps back and disappears.

Then, the brothers are standing over the demon's smoking body, looking astonished.

"Well, check that off the to-do list." Dean sighed.

"You did it." Sam said.

"I didn't do it alone."

"Do you think Dad really...do you think he really climbed outta hell?"

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it would be him."

"Where do you think he is now?"

Dean: I don't know.

"I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean...our whole lives, everything...has been prepping for this, and now I..." Sam chuckles. "I kind of don't know what to say."

"I do." Dean leans closer to the body. "That was for our mom...you son of a bitch."

I skipped forward, and kissed them both on the cheek. "I'll be in the car."

Then, I skipped away, knowing they'd need time to talk. No doubt, Sam figured out about the deal, and he's probably pissed off. I would be to, if my sibling did that. After climbing in, I munched on something absently, and layed backThe trunk opened behind me, and after a while, it shut, then the brothers got in. I sighed, and turned to them.

"I suppose we have work do do?"


	4. Fresh Blood

I groaned as I got thrown to the ground again. Sam chuckled above me.

"What's wrong, Lynn?"

"Nothing." I put my hands by my head and flipped up, onto my feet again, then got into a fighting stance. "One more time."

He shrugged, then lunged at me. I jumped out of the way and grabbed his arm, flipping him with his own momentum. He groaned then laughed.

"Good job."

I grinned and helped him up. "At least I'm learning."

"True." He smiled. "Okay, go shower."

I grinned then shot into Bobby's house. I wasn't looking where I was going, and bumped into someone. I would have fallen, but that someone snaked their arms around my waist. Dean grinned down at me and looked at my, only clad in sweats and a training bra.

"Getting hot and sweaty with Sam?" He asked.

I stood and stepped away. "Oh yeah," I grinned back. "Come at me." I went back into a fighting stance and beckoned at him.

Dean hesitated, shrugged, and lunged. I stepped backward, then grabbed his arm and flipped him. When he was on the ground, I straddled him and held his arms above his head.

"Not bad." He smiled. Then, he bucked under me and flipped me onto my back. "Get out of this."

I took a deep breathe, then punched him in his face, and flipped him onto his back, standing up. "There you go." I grinned, then went towards the stairs. Suddenly, I was grabbed and thrown against the wall. Dean pinned me and I was suddenly aware of how close he was.

"Lesson number one," He said. "Don't turn your back on an opponent." His gaze flickered to my lips, then back to my eyes.

"Lesson learned." I whispered, gazing at his lips, unabashed. I leaned forward, and when he leaned down, I pushed hard against his chest and jump kicked him in his head. "Don't let your guard down." I grinned down at him. "Now, I'm going to go shower. Stay down, Dean."

I ran up the stairs and grabbed a purple shirt with roses on it, floral tights, shorts, heels, and jewelry. I grabbed towels and then took a quick shower. After I dried, I got dressed and bounced back downstairs. Dean was in the kitchen when I went there to get a bottle of water. I hopped on the counter and sighed, opening my water.

"Anything interesting going on?"

I asked because he was reading a newspaper, with more piled in front of him. "Not really." He groaned. "I want to have sex."

I snorted. "Then go."

"Yeah whatever." He suddenly straightened and looked at me. "You wanna?"

I scoffed. "No thanks."

"Why?"

"I don't know you very well."

"What?" He stood and came over to me. "We went through the seven sins together-"

"Which scared the hell out of me."

"The changlings-"

"Still scary."

"Sam's bad luck-"

"Mine too. You forget I touched the foot as well."

"Sin City and the fairy tales."

I shook my head. "Both of which I barely did anything in. I still hardly know you."

"What about the ghost ship?"

I gulped. "Don't remind me. I repeat, I don't know you."

Dean sighed heavily. "Alright, fine."

"Good." I pushed him out of the way and hopped off the counter, then went to my room to pack. We never knew when we'd find a job.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

We found a job where there were people disappearing and people were found with their blood drained and bites on their neck. It was night, and there was a body on the ground. He had a bite in his neck, so we all kneel down next to him.

"Hey, hey. don't worry." Sam comforts. "We're gonna call you some help,okay?"

"Where is she?" Dean asked. "Where'd she go?!"

Sam and I stay with the man. I hold his head still and smooth back his hair, soothing him. Then, I look at Sam.

"Go check on your brother. I'll stay here until the police arrive."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go on."

He nods, then disappears. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrive, along with the police. They ask me to stay and give my statement.

"What's your name?" The man asks.

"Liza Michelle."

"Okay. What happened?"

"I didn't see anything myself." I hug my elbows and shiver for effect. "I just walked by the alley, and saw the man. I called the cops, then stayed with him until you guys came."

"So you were just walking by?" He asked, skeptically. "You didn't happen to see anyone?"

I thought for a moment, then shook my head. "No one."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Yeah." I wave, then go find the Impala, which we parked a few blocks from where the alley was.

Sam looked at me. "Everything good?"

"Fine. Drive."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

The next day, I walk into the room, carrying some coffee for the three of us. I was wearing the same thing I had put on yesterday, not being able to change. I handed out the coffee, then sat on a chair, crossing my legs, and drinking the coffee. Sam sat next to me, then looked at me.

"You don't have to stay here." He told me. "It might get ugly."

I smiled. "Thanks for your support, but if I'm going to become a hunter, I need to see this. I need to learn." I put my hand over his. "You're always looking out for me."

"I always will."

I looked over as Dean speaks and see that the vampire is awake. "You with us?" She struggles against her bonds, waking up fully. "Oh, yeah, sorry. You're not going anywhere."

"Where's your nest?" Sam asked, standing.

"What?" The vampire asked, confused.

"Your nest..." Dean clarified, and I stood, watching her carefully. "Where you and your bloodsucking pals hang out."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please! I don't feel good."

"Yeah, well, you're gonna feel a hell of a lot worse if we give you another shot of dead man's blood."

"Just let me go." She begged.

"Yeah, you know we can't do that."

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm just... I took something. I'm freaking out! I don't know what's going on!"

"You took something?" I asked.

She was, at this point, getting hysterical. "Yes! I can't...come down. I just want to come down."

I kneel down in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Lucy. Please,just let me go."

"All right, Lucy, how about this? If you tell us what happened, we'll let you go." I propose, standing.

"You will?" Lucy looks at Dean, who nods, then gives me a confused look ."Uh, I don't really... um, it's not that clear. I was at Spider."

"Spider?" Sam asked.

"The club on Jefferson. And there was this guy... he was buying me drinks."

I kneel down in front of her again. "This guy... what's he look like?"

"He was old, like thirty." She shook her head and sniffed. "He had brown hair, a leather jacket... Deacon or Dixon or something. Said he was a dealer... he had something for me."

"Something?"

"Something new. "Better than anything you've ever tried." He put a few drops in my drink."

Dean cuts in. "Was the drug red and thick?" She nods. "Well, genius move there. That was vampire blood he dosed you with."

Lucy looked at him. "What?"

"You just took a big shot of the nastiest virus out there."

"You're crazy! He gave me roofies or something! No... The next thing I know,we're at his place, and he says he's gonna get me something to eat, just wait. But I get so hungry."

"So you busted out?"

Lucy nods. "But it won't wear off... whatever he gave me."

"Lights are too bright?" Dean asks. "Sunshine hurt your skin?"

"Yeah... And smells. And I can... hear blood pumping."

"I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but your blood's never pumping again." Dean smirked.

"Not mine... yours. I can hear a heart beating from half a block away. I just want it to stop." Lucy sobbed.

"It's not going to stop. You've already killed two people... almost three."

"No, I couldn't. I was hallucinating!"

"You killed them, all right? We've been following a sloppy trail of corpses, and it leads straight to you."

"No. No, it wasn't real! It was the drug! Please! Please,you have to help me!" Sam pats my shoulder, and I get up, then follow him into another room. "No, no."

I see the machete and sigh. "Poor girl."

"We don't have a choice." Dean told me.

I nod my understanding, and he grabs his machete, going into the other room. I watched as she begged for her life, but Dean decapitates her. I flinch and look away. Sam pulled me into a hug and I closed my eyes, burrowing myself into his chest.

#*Third Person Point of View*#

The man that had been attacked was lying in a hospital bed, with and IV drip and a bandage around his neck. Two FBI officers were talking to him.

"Sir, a few questions about the attack." Number one said.

"I already talked to the cops."

"Well, we're not cops. We're FBI." He flashes a badge.

"FBI?"

"Can you describe your attacker?"

"She was crazy. She had that, uh, super-PCP strength,you know? She gnawed on my neck."

"And did she bleed on you?"

"On me, no."

"In your mouth, open wound, anything? You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. why?"

"This woman has a very dangerous virus."

"What? She bit me in the neck!"

"The bite doesn't matter." The second agent finally spoke. "You have to actually ingest the blood to be infected."

"Good thing,too." The first agent said. "We'd have had to kill you." The man laughs, but the agent just stares at him, serious. "The attack?"

"She jumped me, then bit me. Then those two guys and a girl found me and chased her down the alley."

"What did they look like?"

"I didn't get a good look."

"Think."

"One of them was real tall. The girl was really pretty, with brown hair and grey eyes."

Agent one turns to the second and gives him a look, that is significant.

#*Lynn's Point of View*#

We exited the club that Lucy had told us about, me shivering. Sam saw it, and gave me his jacket. I smiled, and Dean spoke.

"That was a big, fat waste of time."

"Look, three blondes have gone missing, including Lucy, all last sighted here. I'm telling you, Dean, this is the hunting ground." Sam said.

"Too bad he prefers blondes," I say. "Otherwise, I could've been bait."

"Hey." Dean points and we see a man and a blonde walking down an alley.

We get there just in time to stop the girl from taking any of the blood. Dean grabs the vampire and pushes him away.

"Get out of here." I prod her. "Go, go!"

I look over to see Sam helping Dean up, the vampire gone.

"I'm good." Dean says. "Come on."

We round the corner, expecting to see the vampire, but instead, there are two men there. One of them raises his gun. Sam and Dean stiffens, then both of them takes one of my hands. Suddenly, they pull me behind parked cars while the two men shoot at us. The shots stop, and I assume they're reloading.

Dean releases my hand and speak, getting ready. "All right. Run. I'll draw them off."

"What?!" Sam says. "You're crazy!"

Dean ignores him and runs out, and the shooting starts up again. We are in a different motel room then the one last night. Sam is pacing up and down the room while I'm sitting at the table, field stripping a gun. I'm trying to improve my time, and it's getting better. I cock the gun, and Dean walks in.

"There you are!" Sam sighs in relief.

"Yeah. Sorry, I stopped for a slice." Dean said, unconcerned.

"Nice move you pulled back there, Dean," I say, stripping the gun again. "Running right at the weapons."

"Well, what can I say? I'm a bad-ass. So, I guess Gordon's out of jail."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. You know, how the hell did he know where to find us?" Sam asked. While Dean was gone, Sam had explained everything to me about Gordon.

Dean stops, then groans. "That bitch." He pulls out his phone, dialing. "Hi, Bela. Question for you. When you called me yesterday, it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass, was it? Excuse me? I don't know, maybe pick up the phone and tell us that a raging psychopath was dropping by! He tried to kill us! There were two of them. Bela, if we make it out of this alive, the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you. Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious." He hangs up, pissed off.

I cock my finished gun, then set it down. "Mind if I shower?"

"No," Dean says. "Just don't take up all the hot water."

I grin and grab pajamas, making my way into the bathroom. I got out, then stopped. "Who am I sharing the bed with?"

"I don't care," Sam said. "Sleep in mine, and I'll sleep on the floor."

"No," I said. "We'll share. That's why its called _sharing."_

Sam smiled and nodded. "Okay. We'll going to be a little while."

I nod and pick the bed farthest from the door and curl up there. Dean and Sam sit at the table, playing with their weapons and talking.

"That vampire's still out there, Dean."

"First things first."

"Gordon."

"About that. When we find him, or if he finds us... I'm just saying he's not leaving us a whole lot of options."

"Yeah, I know." Sam said, calmly. "We've got to kill him."

"Really? Just like that? I thought you would have been like, 'No, we can't, he's human, it's wrong.'"

"No, I'm done. Gordon's not gonna stop until we're dead... or till he is."

One of the brother's phones rings. I sit up and see Dean looking at his phone. He picks it up angrily. "What?! You're a hundred miles away. How the hell did you...And? Thanks."

I sigh as he hangs up his phone. "I need to get dressed?"

"If you want to." Dean said, standing and putting on his jacket. "You don't have to come." I nod and stand. "You sure?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "I wouldn't be able to sleep from worry of you guys either."

"Aw," Sam smiled. "That's sweet."

"What do you expect?" I said, grabbing an outfit from my bag. "I care about you guys. You are my friends. I'll be right back."

I go into the bathroom and change into black leggings and a gray, white, and red striped sweater with brown boots. I put my hair up into a ponytail and put on mascara and lip gloss, then the anti-possession necklace that the brothers gave me. I stepped out of the bathroom and sighed, slipping on a jacket. The brothers led me out of the room, and to the warehouse Bela directed us to.

=0=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

We get to the warehouse and creep in, and see bodies of girls, decapitated and hanging from the ceiling. The vampire from earlier is kneeling in front of them. Dean grabs a knife and approaches them, but I could tell that the vampire heard him, but he doesn't move.

"Go ahead. Do it. Kill me"

"What happened here?" I ask, horrified.

"Gordon Walker. I never should have brought a hunter here. Never. I just... I just wanted some kind of revenge. Stupid... exposing him to my family."

"Oh, yeah, you're such a family man." Dean said.

"You don't understand."

"I don't want to understand, you son of-"

"I was desperate. You ever felt desperate? I've lost everyone I ever loved. I'm staring down eternity alone. Can you think of a worse hell?"

"Well, there's Hell."

"I wasn't thinking. I just, I didn't care anymore. Do you know it's like when you just don't give a damn? It's like... it's like being dead already. So just go ahead. Do it."

Sam inspected the bodies and I do too, then realize what he's seeing. "Dean. Head wasn't cut off, it was ripped off. With someone's bare hands. Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?"

"I turned him."

I groan and turn around leave the warehouse as they kill him. After that, we go around the city, checking every motel, empty building and warehouse we could, but found nothing. I went back to the motel room and slip off my shoes and jacket, then helped Sam look over the maps. Finally, Dean walked in.

"Man, I must have checked three dozen motels, empty buildings,warehouses."

"Yeah, me too." Sam sighed. "Big city."

Dean washed his face in the sink. "It's like a giant haystack, and Gordon's a deadly needle. We're running out of daylight. Won't have the sun slowing him down."

"Yeah, he'll be unstoppable. Hey, give me your phone."

"What for?" Dean asks.

Sam pulls the SIM cards out of the phones and explains. "Well, if Gordon knows our cell numbers he can use the cell signal to track us down"

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

Sam stomps on both phones as Dean looks out the curtains. Dean walks back with a sense of purpose.

"Sammy, Lynn, stay here."

"What? Where you going now?"

Dean pulled the colt out of the weapons bags and checks it. "I'm going after Gordon."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Sam shook his head. "Not alone, you're not."

"Sam, I don't need you to sign me a permission slip,okay? He's after you, not me, and he's turbocharged. I want you to stay out of harm's way. I'll take care of it."

"You're not going by yourself, you're gonna get killed."

"Just another day at the office. It's a massively dangerous day at the office."

"So you're the guy with nothing to lose now, huh? Oh wait, let me guess. Because, uh, it's because you're already dead, right?"

"If the shoe fits." Dean shrugs.

"You know what, man?" Sam stands. "I'm sick and tired of your kamikaze trip."

"Whoa, whoa, kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja."

"That's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"No, it's not." I reply blandly.

"What do you want me to do, Sam, huh?" Dean ignored me. "Sit around all day writing sad poems about how I'm gonna die? You know what? I got one. Let's see, what rhymes with "shut up, Sam"?"

"Dude, drop the attitude, Dean. Quit turning everything into a punch line. And you know something else? Stop trying to act like you're not afraid."

"I'm not!"

"You're lying. You may as well drop it 'cause I can see right through you."

"You got no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I do. You're scared, Dean. You're scared because your year is running out, and you're still going to Hell, and you're freaked."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know you!"

"Really?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, I've been following you around my entire life! I mean, I've been looking up to you since I was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. So yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. And this is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And, I mean, I can't blame you. It's just..."

"What?"

"I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. 'Cause... just 'cause."

"All right, we'll hole up, cover our scent so he can't track us, and wait the night out here."

Sometime later, Dean is barricading the windows, Sam is lighting incense, and I'm lighting scented candles."

Then, my phone rings.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I don't recognize the number." I hit the answer button. "Hello?"

"Lynn."

"How'd you get this number?" I put it on speaker and put my finger to my lips.

"Sam and Dean's scent is all over the cell phone store, and Sam's is mingled with yours. Of course, I can't smell you now. Where are you?"

"I guess you'll just have to find us"

"I'd rather you come to me."

"Oh, hold on. Dean wants to talk to you."

Dean catches on and speaks. "What's the matter, Gordo? You're not afraid of us, are you? We're just sitting here. Bring it on!"

"I don't think so."

There is a girls sobbing, then her voice. "Please. Please."

Gordon's voice is back on the phone. "Factory on Riverside off the turnpike. Be here in 20 minutes or the girl dies."

"Gordon, let the girl go." Dean said, shaking.

"Bye, Dean."

"Gordon! Don't do this. You don't kill innocent people. You're still a hunter."

"No. I'm a monster." The line went dead.

Sam and Dean grab there things and look at me. "You're staying here, Lynn." Dean says, putting his jacket on. "Get some sleep."

I shook my head. "No. No way am I staying here while you guys are going to kill yourselves."

"We won't die, Lynn." Sam said. "Plus, we're more likely to get hurt worrying about you."

I sigh and hold my arms out. "Hugs, then you can go."

They both grin, then pull me into a group hug. They leave and I slip on boots, then start pacing. If they're not back within hour, I'm going after them. I sigh, then sit on the bed and lie back. The next thing I know, Dean is shaking me awake. I sit up and rub my eyes, then look at him.

"What happened?"

"Gordon's dead.

I looked around for Sam, then heard the shower running. I sighed in relief, then stood. "Sleep now?"

"Yeah." He took off his shirt. "Sleep."

I smiled then grabbed my pajamas. "Can you turn around so I can change?"

"Yeah, sure." He turned around and sat on his bed, so I changed quickly.

"Okay, you're good." Dean turned and whistled at my pajamas. I rolled my eyes at him, then pulled my hair into a messy bun, sitting on the bed, next to the wall. Dean lies on his own bed and falls asleep quickly. I lay back on my side, but wait for Sam. He eventually comes out with damp hair and in pajamas. He looks at Dean and shakes his head, then shut off the lights and lies down, facing me. We looked at each other for a minute before I spoke. He looked sad.

"Are you okay?"

"I killed Gordon with razor wire. I'm kind of not okay."

I put my hand on his cheek. "I can't say I know what you're feeling. I haven't killed anything."

Sam laid his hand over mine and smiled sadly, then leaned his forehead against mine. "You're amazing, Lynn."

"How's that?"

"You're nice and your sweet. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I sighed. "Oh, you'd probably survive just fine." I smiled then tried to pull my hand back, but he kept it there. I gave him a look. "Sam?"

"Just. . . Let me do this."

He started to lean forward and my heart started to pound. When our lips met, I sighed in happiness. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss. Sam turned me on my back and leaned on his arms over me, not breaking the kiss. When we finally pulled back, we were both breathless.

"What was that?" I gasped.

"Me conveying my feelings for you." Sam smiled above me. "I really like you."

I pulled him to me in a hug and grinned. Over the weeks, I had noticed my reactions to him. Every time he'd get close, my heart would beat faster and my palms would get slick with sweat. He hugged me back, then went back to his own side. I turned to face him again then gave him a quick kiss.

"Good night, Sammy."

"Good night, Lynn."

I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest, and we slept deeply until awakened by Dean. We left that morning, me just pulling on a pair of jeans and throwing on my jacket and flats. We eventually pulled onto a dirt road because the car was making an odd rattle. I got out of the car and stretched, then went into the grass and did a few flips and cartwheels, warming up my muscles. Eventually, Sam called me back to the Impala and gave me a beer, then kissed me on the top of the head. I smiled, then opened my beer and took a swig.

Dean, meanwhile, is poking under the hood. Sam handed him a beer.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Figure out what's making that rattle?" I asked.

"Not yet. Give me a box wrench, would you, Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam grabbed a tool and handed it to his brother. "There you go."

"Thanks." Dean takes the wrench, looking thoughtful. "Sam."

"Wrong one?"

"No, come here for a second."

Sam gives me a look then leans over the hood. "Yeah."

"This rattle could be a couple of things." Dean explains. "I'm thinking it's an out-of-tune carb."

"Okay." He sounded confused.

"All right, see this thing? It's a valve cover. Inside are all the parts that are on the head. Hand me that socket wrench." Sam hands him the correct tool. "All right, you with me so far?"

"Yeah, uh, valve cover covers the heads." Sam said.

"Very good. This is your intake manifold, and on top of it?"

"It's, uh, a carburetor." He smiled fondly.

"Carburetor... very good."

"What's with the auto shop?" Dean hold out the eye socket. "You don't mean you want..."

"Yeah, I do. You fix it."

"Dean, you barely let me drive this thing."

"Well, it's time. You should know how to fix it. You're gonna need to know these things for the future. And besides, that's my job, right? Show my little brother the ropes?"

Sam takes the wrench and Dean leans next to him, drinking his beer and watching. "Put your shoulder into it."

I laugh and turn on the CD player, then take off my shoes and put my feet on the dash, relaxing. I know I didn't do very much, but it's good to relax after a hunt.


	5. A Very Supernatural Christmas

I sighed and clipped my last earring in, then smoothed my black dress. I turned to look at my outfit in the mirror: A simple black dress, gray tights, and black flats. My hair into a french twist and put in pearl drop earrings. I had on black eye shadow and red lipstick. I nodded, satisfied, and left the bathroom with my coat thrown over my arm.

"Finally," Dean groaned. "Why do women take so long to get ready?"

I smile and pat him on the chest. "'Cause we like to look better then you guys."

Sam chuckled and looked at me. "Well, I think you look great."

"Thanks, Sam. Now," I put my coat on. "Are we ready for the hunt, or are we going to debate on the time a woman should take to get ready?"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Um, my daughter and I were in our beds." The woman was explaining. "Mike was downstairs decorating the tree. I heard a thump on the roof and then I heard Mike scream, and now I'm talking to the FBI."

"And you didn't see any of it?" Dean asked.

"No, he was… he was just gone."

"The doors were locked?" I asked. "There was no forced entry?"

"That's right."

"Does anybody else have a key?"

"My parents."

"Where do they live?" Dean asked.

"Florida."

"Thanks for letting me have a look around, Mrs. Walsh." Sam said, walking around the house. "I think we, uh, got just about everything we need. We're all set."

"We'll be in touch." I smile.

We start to leave,but Mrs. Walsh stop us. "Agents… The police said my husband might have been kidnapped."

Dean nodded. "Could be."

"Then why haven't the kidnappers called? O-or – or demanded a ransom? It's three days till Christmas. What am I supposed to tell our daughter?"

"We're very sorry." Sam said.

We leave, and Dean looks at Sam.

"Find anything?"

He sighs. "Stocking, mistletoe… this." He give Dean something out of his pocket.

"A tooth? Where was this?"

"In the chimney."

"Chimney? No way a man fits up a chimney. It's too narrow."

"No way he fits up in one piece."

Dean sighs. "Alright, so, if dad went up the chimney—"

"We need to find out what dragged him up there." I finished.

When we got back to the hotel room, I showered changed into white and black patterned leggings, a green cami with a holiday cardigan over it and silver flats. I curled my hair and put on green eye shadow and neutral lipstick. I walked out of the room and smiled when I saw Sam sitting at the table, researching on his computer. I go behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck, giving him a quick hug. I went to go to the wall when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. I let out a squeal, then looked at him, giggling.

"I guess you want to say hello?"

Sam nodded. "And a little more."

Then, his lips were on mine. I kissed him back eagerly, then groaned when he tugged on my hair to pull my head back and deepened the kiss. I finally had to pull away, out of breathe. I gave him a quick peck, then leaned my head on his chest. Sam researched like that, while I just lay there, watching him. Sometime later, the door opened, and Dean stood in the doorway, hesitating. Then, he shrugged and walked in. He put a brown paper bag on the table, then spoke.

"So, was I right? Is it the serial-killing chimney sweep?"

"Yep. It's, uh, it's actually Dick Van Dyke."

"Who?"

"Mary Poppins." I explained.

"Who's that?"

"Oh come on— never mind." I sighed, and stood, going to the fridge and grabbing the hamburgers I'd bought earlier. I seasoned them and shaped them into patties, cooking them while the brothers talked.

Dean sat at the other table. "It turns out that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"The other guy get dragged up the chimney, too?" I asked, flipping the burgers.

Dean shrugged. "Don't know. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof. So, what the hell do you think we're dealing with?"

"Actually, I have an idea," Sam said.

"Yeah?

"Uh, it's gonna sound crazy."

"What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to me?"

"Um… evil Santa," Sam smiles.

Dean pauses, then nods at his brother. "Yeah, that's crazy."

"Yeah… I mean, I'm just saying that there's some version of the anti-Claus in every culture," Sam picks up pictures and flips through them. "You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter." Dean takes the pictures from Sam "Whatever you want to call it, there's all sorts of lore."

"Saying what?"

I turned off the skillet and started making fries, frying them in a fryer I'd started. I looked up here, knowing the answer. Sam beat me to it, though.

"Saying back in the day, Santa's brother went rogue and now he shows up around Christmas time, but instead of bringing presents, he punishes the wicked."

"By hauling their ass up chimneys?"

"For starters, yeah."

"So, this is your theory, huh? Santa's shady brother?"

"Well, I'm just saying that's what the lore says."

"Santa doesn't have a brother. There is no Santa."

"Yeah, I know. You're the one who told me that in the first place, remember." I cocked my head and poked at the fries, moving them around. I hear Dean sigh, then Sam continued.. "Yeah, you know what, I could be wrong."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What?"

"I did a little digging. Turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched."

"Where?"

"A Santa's village." Dean sighed, then sniffed. "What's that smell?"

"Burgers and fries." I said, spooning the fries onto a plate with paper towels to soak up the grease. "I went shopping earlier. I got bored. Plus, I miss cooking." I sighed, then gestured to the food. "Help yourselves, guys."

We made our plates, then sat around the table and ate. After about an hour, Dean sat back, groaning, nursing a beer.

"Man, that was great. The only thing that would make it better would be apple pie."

I swallowed the mouthful of Pepsi I had, then nodded. "In the fridge. I know how much you love pie."

Dean stared at me, then leaned forward and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Sam, if you don't marry this girl, I will."

I shook my head at him, then turned to Sam when Dean went to the fridge. I realized he was staring at me and I blushed.

"What?" I touched my face self-consciously. "Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head, then, pulled my hand to make me stand. He stood with me, pulling me to him. "I don't know that much about you, but everything I learn, I like you even more."

I smile, then stand on my tippy-toes and kiss him gently. "I like you too, Sam." I pulled back. "Now, seeing as how it's, like, ten, we should get to bed."

I grabbed my bag and ran into the bathroom. I changed into pajamas, and wiped off my eye shadow. I stepped out to see Sam and Dean already changed, and Dean munching on a piece of apple pie. I shook my head, then went to the bed I share with Sam and lay down. I heard the brothers whispering, then felt the bed dip under someone's weight. Sam pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I bent my neck to give him better access, then turned to him, burrowing in his chest. He kissed the top of my head, and I fell asleep quickly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, I woke up to find the room empty.

"Sam?" I called. No answer. "Dean?"

I sighed, then stood, and saw a piece of paper on the table.

_Lynn,_  
_Don't worry when you find Dean and I gone. We went to the village and didn't want to wake you. I'll call when we're on our way back. Shower, and get something to eat.  
Be back soon,  
Sam_

I shook my head in annoyance, then took his advice, and going to the shower. I put the same green cami and leggings I had on last night, and put on the flats. I threw the cardigan on the bed, and went to the fridge. I pulled out bread and turkey with lettuce and tomato. I made a sandwich, then piled on Doritos's next to it. I sat on the bed, slipping off my flats and sitting Indian style, then clicked on the TV. Groaning, I changed the channel from Casa Erotica to Law and Order: SVU. Eating, I relaxed and watched as Benson and Stabler found the rapist of little girls. When my plate was empty and in the trash and I was well into the third episode, my phone finally rang. I flipped it open.

"About time." I said. "What'd you find?"

"We may have found him. We followed him home, and now we're coming to get you. Be ready?"

"Already am. Just text when you're here. I'm not waiting in the cold."

"Okay," Sam said. "Sorry we left you."

I sighed, "No, it's okay. I was actually glad to be away from your bickering."

Sam chuckled, "If it makes you feel better, I got you something."

"Oh, Sam. I didn't spend any money on you."

"That's fine. I wanted to-" There was a muffled yell, then Dean's voice came over the phone.

"I got you something to. I just wanted to tell you."

I laughed as Sam got the phone back, grumbling. "Oh wow," I giggled. "You guys are hilarious."

"Jerk," Sam muttered to his brother. "Anyways, we'll be there in about ten minutes. Talk to you then."

I shook me head and hung up, then stood. I grabbed the thermos from the cupboard and made coffee, pouring the steamy drink in the metal container. I also grabbed some chips and Oreo's, knowing Dean would get hungry. I was just pulling on my cardigan when I got the text. I grabbed the food and drink, then walked out, sliding into the warm Impala.

"What's in the bag?" Dean asked.

"Stuff," I replied, grinning.

He rolled his eyes and drove.

Hours later, we were still outside the guys house. I yawned again and sat back, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

"Same as the last time you asked. Here…" He hands Dean their own thermos. "Caffeinate."

Dean takes the thermos from Sam and tries to pours coffee into the cup, but the thermos is empty.

"Wonderful," Dean grumbles.

I grinned and leaned forward, digging in the bag. "Lucky for you, I brought some," I handed it to Dean. "Here."

"Lynn, I could kiss you." He grabbed it, poured it, and took a drink, closing his eyes in ecstasy. Suddenly he scoffs, "Hey, Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you the boy that hates Christmas?"

"Dean—"

"I mean, I admit it. You know, we had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids."

"'Bumpy'?"

"That was then," Dean shrugged. "We'll do it right this year."

"Look, Dean," Sam sighed. "If you want to have Christmas, knock yourself out. Just don't involve me."

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great. Me and myself making cranberry molds."

"Why did you get me a gift if you don't want to celebrate?" I asked.

"It's our first Christmas together," Sam shrugged. "I thought I'd get you something."

I shook my head, "I'll celebrate with you, Dean."

"Thank you." We return to watching the house, in time to see a Santa to look outside and close his curtains. "What's up with Saint Nicotine?"

"Oh, my God!" A woman's voice said.

Sam, Dean, and I jump out of the car and run to the house with our guns drawn. Dean looks inside the window of the front door.

"Huh," Sam said.

Dean looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, uh… well, you know, Mr. Gung Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa."

I hide my gun when Dean opens the door. Santa is sitting on the couch, holding a bong and a bottle of whiskey. He stands up and Dean and Sam quickly hide their guns.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santa asked.

I look around, see the TV, and roll my eyes. Then I had an idea and step forward. Then, I start to sing, with no hesitation.

"Silent night. Holy night. All is well, all is bright…" I pulled the brothers out of the trailer, then smile at the man. "Sorry, but I have to go. Merry Christmas."

He nodded, smiling gently. "Merry Christmas."

I followed the boys and went to the Impala. We drove away, and back to the motel. The next morning, we heard of another murder. I dressed in my dress and we left. We were talking to the wife.

"So, that's how your son described the attack?" Dean asked."Santa took daddy up the chimney?"

She nodded, "That's what he says, yes."

"And where were you?"

"I was asleep and all of a sudden… I was being dragged out of bed, screaming."

"Did you see the attacker?" Sam asked, gently.

"It was dark, and he hit me. He knocked me out."

Bored, I looked around as Dean spoke, "I'm sorry. I know this is hard."

I nodded, then looked at Mrs. Caldwell. "Yeah… um, Mrs. Caldwell, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?"

"Excuse me?" She scoffed.

The brothers looked at me, and I shrugged, smiling. "Just curious, you know. It's beautiful."

Outside the house, Dean turned to me. "Wreaths, huh? Sure you didn't want to ask her about her shoes? I saw some nice handbags in the foyer."

I rolled my eyes, "We've seen that wreath before, Dean."

"Where?"

Sam groaned in realization, "The Walshes'. Yesterday."

Dean stopped, then nodded, "I know. I was just testing you."

We get into the Impala and go back to the motel. There, I dress into light pink jeans, a black tank top, boots, a patterned cardigan, and a heart necklace. I pulled down my hair, and pushed it back with a headband. I stepped out into the main room, and Sam was on the phone.

"Yeah, all right. Well, keep looking, would you? Thanks, Bobby." He hangs up. "Well… we're not dealing with the anti-Claus."

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"Uh, that we're morons. He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths." He looks at his laptop, and pressed the keyboard, then smiled at me. I smiled back, then pulled his laptop to me.

"Wow! Amazing." Dean said, sarcastically. "What the hell is meadowsweet?"

I read the screen. "It's pretty rare and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore."

Dean leaned forward, "Pagan lore?"

"Yeah. See, they used meadowsweet for human sacrifices. It was kind of like a… Chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it and they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human."

"Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?"

Sam grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to his lap, taking over. "It's not as crazy as it sound, Dean. I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan."

"Christmas is Jesus' birthday."

"No, Jesus' birthday was probably in the fall. It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the church and renamed "Christmas". But I mean, the Yule log, the tree, even Santa's red suit – that's all remnants of pagan worship."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked. "What are you gonna tell me next? Easter bunny's Jewish? So you think we're gonna dealing with a pagan God?"

"Yeah, probably Hold Nickar, God of the winter solstice," Sam said, rubbing my back.

"And all these Martha Stewart wannabes, buying these fancy wreaths…"

I snorted, "Yeah, it's pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying, 'Come kill us.'"

"Great," Dean sighed.

Sam pulled the laptop to him, then read something. "Huh… When you sacrifice to Hold Nickar, guess what he gives you in return."

"Lap dances, hopefully," Dean grumbled. I made a face at him.

"Mild weather."

"Like no snow in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan," I said.

Sam switched to scratching for a split second, then went back to rubbing. "For instance."

Dean sighed, "Do we know how to kill it yet?"

"No, Bobby's working on that right now. We got to figure out where they're selling those wreaths."

"You think they're selling them on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?"

Sam exhaled deeply, "Let's find out."

I stood, "Tomorrow. Let's go to bed now. And, guys, wake me up, okay?"

Dean grinned, "Promise."

I nodded, then went to the bathroom and changed into shorts and a tank top. I walked out, then Dean brushed past me, holding clothes. I sighed. He's taking a shower, I suppose. I jumped onto the bed and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Sam slipped into bed next to me, then kissed my neck. He continued to kiss me on the neck, forehead, cheeks, eyelids, and nose until he finally kissed my lips. I groaned and automatically opened my lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled him close to me, and arched against him. Sam's tongue dipped in my mouth, warm and sweet. I finally pulled back, breathless.

"We have to stop," I groaned as he moved down to my throat.

"Why?" He mumbled against my skin.

"Dean's here."

"So?"

I giggled, then groaned as his teeth grazed my collar bone. "I don't want him to watch. That's creepy."

He laughed, his breath fanning against my skin, then moved against me. That's when I felt something poke my hip. I groan, then flipped him over, kissing him, then stood, breathing heavily. Sam groaned, and wiped his hands down his face, looking at me. I glanced at the bulge in his pants, then looked away.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"If we go further, I wouldn't be able to stop. I would like to be alone when we finally hit that milestone."

"Okay," He stood, then took off his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants.

My breathe caught in my throat and I turned around, going to the kitchen. I turned on the cold water and rinsed my face, then got a glass of water. I took a sip, then felt warmth behind me. I smiled, but took another sip.

"What? Are you ignoring me?" Sam asked, huskily.

"No. I just don't want to turn around and see you with no clothes on."

"Give me your hand."

I put my hand behind me and he grabbed it, putting it against his stomach. I felt fabric against my hand and turned around, keeping my hand where it was.

"Okay," I said softly. "Let's go to sleep."

And we did. When we got up in the morning, I put on the same outfit I had on yesterday, and we went to the store that sold the wreathes. Dean stayed in the car, and Sam and I went in. We came in holding hands and laughing.

"Help you, guys?"

"Uh, hope so." Sam said. "Uh, we were playing Jenga over at the Walshes' the other night, and, uh… well, she hasn't shut up since about this Christmas wreath, and-" I shrug. "I don't know, you tell him."

"Sure," I grin. "It was yummy."

"I sell a lot of wreaths, guys."

I nod, still grinning, "Right, right, but – but you see, this one would have been really special. It had, uh, it had, uh, green leaves, um, white buds on it. It might have been made of, uh… meadowsweet?"

"Well, aren't you a fussy one?"

"She is…" Sam said, shaking me gently.

I stuck my tongue out at Sam while the shopkeeper spoke, "Anyway, I know the one you're talking about. I'm all out."

"Huh," I said. "Seems like this meadowsweet stuff's pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?"

The man shrugged, "Beats me. I didn't make them."

"Who did?" I ask.

"Madge Carrigan, a local lady. She said the wreaths were so special, she gave them to me for free."

"She didn't charge you?" Sam asked.

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Did you sell them for free?" I asked.

The man scoffed, "Hell no. It's Christmas. People pay a buttload for this crap."

"That's the spirit," Sam smiled.

I sighed dramatically, "Well, thanks. You're nice."

Sam and I left, then we all went to a restaurant, eating. When we got the the motel, I ran to the bathroom while Sam and Dean spoke. While in there, I took a shower and sighed. All the stress from resisting Sam melted down the drain, and I just stood in the hot stream of water for a little bit. After I came from the shower, I dressed in a blue, white, and black striped, sequined sweater. I put on jeans and a pair of knee high brown boots. I put in matching earrings, my normal anti-possession amulet, and a triple heart necklace. Then, I put my still damp hair into a ponytail, put on blue eye shadow, and lip gloss. I left the bathroom, refreshed and feeling better. Sam looked at me and winked, grinning.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," I grinned back. "Let's go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Sam, Dean,and I walk up to a big white house with a lot of Christmas decorations on the lawn. I groaned, shaking my head. All the colors were messing with my head. My dad had never gone all out like this. He hung up lights and put up a decorated tree, but that's about it. Don't get me wrong. I loved the way my dad did things. He was the perfect father. Whenever I saw houses like this, however, it scared me. Our old neighbor did the same thing, and they were too peppy. I'm pretty sure this couple will be like that.

"This is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh?" Dean asks. "Can't you just feel the evil pagan vibe?" He shrugs, then knocks on the door.

"Yes?" A woman in a Christmas sweater opened the door.

I sucked in a breathe, then smiled sweetly at her. "Please tell me you're the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths."

"Why, yes I am."

"Ha!" Dean smiled. "Bingo."

"Yeah?" Sam gave a smile. "Uh, well, we were just admiring your wreaths in Mr. Sylar's place the other day."

"You were? Well, isn't that meadowsweet just the finest-smelling thing you ever smelled?" Madge grinned, happy.

I nodded enthusiastically. "It is, it sure is. But the problem is, is that all your wreaths had sold out before we got the chance to buy one."

She gasped. "Oh, fudge!"

"You wouldn't have another one that we could buy from you, would you?" Inquired Dean.

"Oh, no, I'm afraid those were the only ones I had for this season." Madge looked sad.

"Aww…" I sighed, disappointed. "Tell me something, why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?"

A man, I assume is Madge's husband, came from upstairs. "Why, the smell, of course! I don't think I've ever smelled anything finer."

Sam smiled. "Yeah… um, you mentioned that."

"What's going on, honey?" Mr. Carrigan asked.

Madge smiled big. "Well, just some nice boys asking about my wreaths, dear."

He nodded. "Oh, the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths. Oh, care for some peanut brittle?" He holds out a tin can.

Dean reaches out to take some, but Sam slaps Dean's arm away.

"We're okay."

Later at the motel that night, Dean and Sam are sharpening stakes, and I am researching on the laptop I look over to see five other stakes scattered around the room. I shake my head, then look at the laptop again, then clap my hands.

"I knew it. Something was way off with those two."

Dean looked over. "What'd you find?"

"The Carrigans' lived in Seattle last year, where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house – that wasn't boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint."

"Pagan stuff?"

I scoffed. "Serious pagan stuff."

Dean sighed. "So what, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?"

"I don't know. All I know we've gotta check them out." I closed out the windows on the laptop and closed it, while Sam spoke to his brother.

"So, what about Bobby? He's sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?"

Dean looks at the stake, twisting in a little. "Yeah, he's sure."

Sometime later, Dean, Sam and I walk towards the Carrigans' house. I hid two stakes in my boots and had one in my hand. Dean picked the lock, and when it opened, we entered, quietly.

Dean looks at the couch and gestures to it. "See? Plastic."

We look around for a little while. I shudder at all the Christmas decorations. Finally, Sam calls out. "Hey, guys."

We walk downstairs to the basement. Dean points his flashlight and finds bones covered with blood in a large bowl. We look the room and realize the whole basement looks like a butchery room rather than a storage room. Sam finds a leather bag covered with blood. He gives a look of disgust and moves to another spot. Sam pokes a bag that is hanging from the wall and the bag moves – someone inside is struggling. Madge grabs Sam's neck from behind, lifting him up. I dissolve into the shadows, hoping that they don't see me.

Dean tries to run after them. "Sam!"

My hopes are dashed when I look over to see Mr. Carrigan and he hits me over the head. I black out. Eventually, I wake up in the kitchen. I look around to see bowls and a knife set out on the table. Sam, Dean, and I are tied up, back to back.

"Lynn? You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Dean, what about you?"

"Yeah."

"So, I guess we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God." Sam sighed. "Nice to know."

The Godly couple came in, dressed in Christmas themed sweaters. Madge speaks. "Ooh, and here we thought you two lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff." She giggles.

"Miss all this?" Dean said, sarcastically. "Nah, we're partyers."

Mr. Carrigan puffs on his pipe. "Isn't he a kick in the pants, honey? You're hunters, is what you are."

"And you're pagan gods. So, why don't we just call it even and go our separate ways?"

"What, so you can bring more hunters and kill us?" He laughed. "I don't think so."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you went snacking on humans." I said in disgust.

"Oh now, don't get all wet." Mr. Carrigan said, sadly.

Madge sighed. "Oh, why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that's a fact." She pauses to do something. "Now what do we take? What, two? Three?" She comes in front of me to put a napkin on my lap.

"Hardy kids here make six." Mr. Carrigan corrected.

"Now, that's not so bad, is it?"

"Well, you say it like that – I guess you guys are the Cunninghams." Dean said.

The man sounded angry. "You, mister, better show us a little respect."

"Or what?" Sam grumbled. "You'll eat us?"

"Not so fast. There's rituals to be followed first.

"Oh, we're just sticklers for ritual." Madge sounded like she was smiling.

"And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess… meadowsweet."

"Oh!"

"Oh shucks, you're all out of wreaths. I guess we'll just have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?"

"Oh, don't be such a gloomy Gus. She puts wreathes around all of our necks. "There. Ohh… Don't they just look darling?"

"Good enough to eat." Mr. Carrigan smacked his lips. "All right-roo. Step number two."

He does something, going over to Sam.

"Sammy?!" Dean yells. "Sammy?!"

"D-Don't!" Sam suddenly screams.

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" I yell.

"Hear how they talk to us? To Gods?" Mr. Carrigan asked. "Listen, gal, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions."

"Times have changed!"

"Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our – our altars are being burned down, and we're being hunted down like common monsters."

"But did we say a peep? Oh… no, no, no, we did not. Two millennium. We kept a low profile; we got jobs, a mortgage. Wh-What was that word, dear?" He paused. "We assimilated."

"Yeah, we assimilated." His wife agreed. "Why, we play bridge on Tuesday and Fridays." She comes in front of me, holding a large knife. "We're just like everybody else."

"You're not blending in as smooth as you think, lady." Dean said.

Madge pushed my sweater sleeve up to my elbow, then goes to Dean, while her husband came to me. "This might pinch a bit, dear."

Mr. Carrigan puts the knife to my elbow, and I scream as the blade slices my skin. He collected my blood, then walked away, leaving the gash wide open.

"Shit," I whisper gently, breathing heavily.

"You kids have no idea how lucky you are." Mr. Carrigan said. "There was a time when kids came from miles around, just to be sitting where you are."

Sam spoke sounding panicked. While the Gods were distracted, I started to move my wrists, loosening the ropes. "What do you think you're doing with those?"

Dean speaks. "You fudging touch me again and I'll fudging kill you!"

"Very good!" Madge praised.

"No! Don't." Sam screams again, then Madge came to me.

I pause in my movements while she slices into my other arm, not even bothering to lift the sleeve up. I groan.

I zone out for a minutes blocking out the pain of my throbbing arms. I hear the doorbell ring. I start moving my hands again.

"Somebody gonna get that?" Dean's voice sounded muffled. "You should get that."

Mr. Carrigan sighed. "Come on."

As soon as they leave, I break out of my bounds. Sighing with relief, I turn around and untie the brothers. Sam kisses me on the cheek quickly, then we leave the room. We hold the doors close, me helping Dean. I look around and see a end table right next to the doors. I opened the drawer and it held the door open, so we went over to help Sam.

"What do we do now? The evergreen stakes are in the basement!" Dean said.

"Not all of them." I bend over and pull the stakes from my boots.

"You genius." Dean grinned. "Hide. We'll find you when it's over."

I nod, then go to the first door I find that's not the kitchen. It turned out to be a bathroom. I found peroxide and poured it over my arms. I grimaces at the pain, then patted my arms dry. It was the best I could do. The bathroom door opened and the brothers came in.

"You two okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dean said. "You?"

"Fine. Put your arms over the tub."

"Why?"

"Just do it. You too, Sam."

They nodded and did it, so I poured the disinfectant over their wounds. They hissed in pain. I patted their arms dry, and nodded.

"I'll bandage them when we get back to the room."

"Okay." Sam said, then pulled me into a hug. "Sorry."

"Don't be." I squeezed him. "I came here voluntarily."

He pulled back and grinned at me. Later, at the motel room, I had cleaned our wounds and bandaged them. Then, I went to the bathroom and changed. Before I did anything, I braided my hair, which killed my arms, but I got through it. Then, I pulled on red jeans, a gray tank top, and a black, lace crop top. I slipped on gray flats and left my amulet on. Then, I took off my makeup, but left on mascara and lip gloss. I walked out of the bathroom and looked around, surprised. The room is decorated in a tree and a sign, saying "Merry Christmas." Music is playing too.

"Sam," I breathed. "This is amazing."

"I thought about it. Seeing as how it is Dean's last Christmas, and our first, I thought we should celebrate."

I grin, then go up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You're amazing."

"I know."

Then, the door opened, and Dean came in. He looked around, surprised.

"Hey, you get the beer?" Sam kissed the top of my head, then pulled away, grabbing a couple of cups and handing one to me.

A sip told me it was eggnog.

"What's all this?" Dean asked.

"What do you think it is?" Sam smiled. "It's – it's Christmas."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Here, uh, try the eggnog." Sam hands his brother the cup he had. "Let me know if it needs some more kick."

Dean sips it and looks surprised at the taste.

"No, we're good."

"Yeah?" Sam looks happy.

"Yeah."

When Sam looks away, Dean changes his expression, like it tastes toxic. I nod slightly in agreement, but don't say anything.

"Good. Well, uh, have a seat. Let's do… Christmas stuff, or whatever." Sam said.

I grab my bag and sit next to Sam on the couch. Dean was sitting in front of us in a chair.

"All right, first things first." He gives me a package, then Sam two. "Merry Christmas, guys."

"Where'd you get these?" Sam asked.

"Someplace special."Sam gives him a look. "The gas mart down the street." Sam laughs, and Dean gestures. "Open them up."

"Well, great minds think alike, Dean." Sam reaches under the couch, pulling out three packages. He hands one to me, then two to Dean.

"Really?" He takes the gifts, surprised.

"There you go."

"Come on."

Sam opens his first gift, which are two porn magazines. I give Dean a look, but he just sticks his tongue out at me.

Sam laughs. "Skin mags! And…" He opens the other gift. "Shaving cream."

"You like?"

"Yeah. Yeah. "

It's Dean's turn to open his presents. He chuckles and unwrap the gifts.

"Look at this." Dean lifts his presents. It's a candy bar and a bottle of oil. Fuel for me and fuel for my baby. These are awesome, thanks."

I pull two pieces of paper out of my bag, and hand them to the right brothers. The looks on their faces are priceless. I just grin and wait.

"Lynn..." Sam said. "These are amazing."

"They are." Dean agreed. "When did you learn to draw like this?"

I shrug. "I've always liked it. I've just sketched stills and landscapes, though. These are my first portraits." For their presents, I sketched a portrait of them.

"It's great. Thanks." Sam said, then kissed me on my cheek. Dean kissed me on the other.

"Open yours." Dean said.

I nodded, then opened the long one first, Dean's. It was a silver knife with a black handle. I flipped it a few times, testing it. Then I grinned.

"I love it."

"Really?"

I nod. "It's great. I've been meaning to get one, now I don't have to. Thanks." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then grabbed the other one. I opened it, revealing a Celtic knot necklace. I gaped at it, surprised.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked, nervous.

I looked up, grinning. "I love it." I pecked him on the lips, then handed it to him turning. I pulled my braid up, moving it, while he clipped the chain on. "Thanks, guys. You're amazing."

"Good." Sam smiled, them his face turned sad.

I grab his hand as Dean lifts his glass of eggnog. "Merry Christmas, guys."

"Yeah." Sam lifts his, and I follow suit. "Here, Merry Christmas."

Sam and Dean are silent, knowing that this could be their last Christmas together. We take a drink of their eggnog and Dean whistles softly at the taste.

"Hey, Dean." Sam hesitates, then smiles. "Do you feel like watching the game?"

"Absolutely."

"All right."

Sam stands up and turns on the TV, and we all watch a football game together. I didn't really understand what was happening, but I enjoyed sitting there, none-the-less, with Sam and Dean, just relaxing. About half-way through the game, I leaned on Sam. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I just layed on his lap, pulling my legs on Deans. Sometime in the third quarter, I fell asleep, happy and content.

Gifts:  
Sam's  
Dean's  
Lynn's


	6. Malleus Maleficarum

I sighed, and blew my nose again. A little after the last hunt, I got the flu, and I just got over it, but I was still feeling bad. I sniffed and threw back the covers, going to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I grimace at my pale face and bruised looking eyes. I pulled my hair into a bun, then rinsed my face. Suddenly, my stomach lurched, and I leaned over the toilet, throwing up the couple sips of chicken broth I'd managed to get down. Afterwards, I spit into the toilet, then brushed my teeth. My cell rang, and I answered, still brushing.

"Hello."

"Oh, Lynn." Sam sighed. "Still throwing up?"

"Yes. Can you bring me some orange juice?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"No. I just threw up chicken broth, so I don't think I can even keep the juice down. Hang on," I spit and rinsed my mouth. "I may be asleep when you guys get here. So what was it?"

"A witch."

"Really? That sounds cool."

Sam chuckled. "Not really. They hex you, and the murders are brutal."

"The one in the paper sounded like it." I sniffed again, then groaned, jumping into bed. "Ice cream. Pick that up too, please."

"You got it. We'll see you later."

"Okay," I said, half asleep. I hung up, and a second later, I was asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I was jolted awake by Dean shouting.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What?!" Sam demanded. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"She's a demon Sam, period, alright? They want us dead, we want them dead."

"Oh, that's funny; I remember that demon chick in Ohio, Casey? You didn't want her dead."

"Yeah, well she wasn't stringing me along like a fish on a hook."

"No one's stringing me along. Look, I know it's dangerous, that she is dangerous, but like it or not, she is useful."

"No, we kill her before she kills us."

"Kill her with what? The gun she fixed for us?"

"Whatever works."

"Dean, if she wants us dead, all she has to do is stop saving our lives."

"Look, we have to start looking at the big picture Dean, start thinking in strategies and- and moves ahead. It's not so simple, we're not- we're not just hunting anymore, we're at war."

"Are you feeling okay?" Dean asks.

"Uh, why are you always asking me that?" Sam sits at the foot of the bed I'm on.

"Because you're taking advice from a demon for starters, and by the way, you seem less and less worried about offing people, it used to eat you up inside."

"Yeah, and what has that gotten me?"

"Nothing, but it's just what you're supposed to do okay? We're supposed to drive in the friggin' car and friggin' argue about this stuff. You know, you go on about the sanctity of life and all that crap."

"Wait, so- so you're mad because I'm starting to agree with you?"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm- I'm- I'm worried, Sam." Dean moved to his bed and sits. "I'm worried because you're not acting like yourself."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not. I don't have a choice."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Dean, you're leaving right? And I gotta stay here in this craphole of a world, alone. So the way I see it, if I'm gonna make it, if I'm gonna fight this war after you're gone, then I gotta change."

"Change into what?"

"Into you, I gotta be more like you."

Dean tightens his face in pain, and leans further over still clutching his stomach and side with his left hand. "Ah!"

I jump out of bed, going to his side. "What's going on with you?"

Dean moves around in pain still clutching his stomach, and he can barely force words out. "I don't know. Oh- Sam something's wrong- bunch of knives inside of me-"

"Dean."

Sam moves off the bed and kneels in front of Dean who is now leaning all the way forward with his head almost between his legs.

"Son of a bitch-" He groans.

"Dean, hey."

"The coven man, it's gotta be the coven."

"Don't worry."

Sam gets up and rushes into the bathroom opening the cupboards below the sink looking for the hex bag as Dean groans in pain and lies back on the bed, his face still twisted in pain. Sam pulls things out of the cupboard throwing them aside. Dean leans back forward falling to his knees in front of the foot of the bed, spitting out blood, choking and sputtering. Sam is still looking for the hex bag, in another cupboard pulling out pillows and when he finds nothing, he moves to the bed while Dean is still choking on blood and spitting it out of his mouth. Sam pulls off the covers to the bed tearing back the sheets and slices the mattress open with his knife and still cannot find the hex bag

"Dean, I can't find it."

Dean falls over sideways and looks weak and hurt and still in pain.

"No."

As Dean continues to cough blood more weakly now, Sam rummages through his bag and pulls out the colt and opens it to make sure there are bullets in it.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I ask, panicked, my sickness forgotten. Sam gets up and moves toward the door. "Sam." Sam leaves closing the door behind him. "Sam!"

I groan, running to the bathroom to get the waste bin. I tipped it over, emptying it, then go back to Dean, putting it under his head. Dean is leaning over a pool of blood he has spit out gasping and coughing blood still. Then, he coughs it into the bin. There are quick footsteps outside then, the door is kicked open and a blonde steps in and finds Dean who looks up and sees her.

"You wanna kill me?" Dean growls. "Get in line bitch."

I jump up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ruby. Now, move if you want him to live."

I do reluctantly, watching as Ruby goes over to Dean and pulls him up by the collar tossing him on the bed, leans over him and forces his mouth open with her left hand as Dean tries to push her away. Ruby sprays a black liquid into his mouth from a bag at her side with her right hand while Dean still struggles under her hold. Ruby stands up as Dean chokes on the liquid and spits some back out.

"Stop calling me bitch."

When I knew he wasn't coughing up blood anymore, I run to the bathroom, wet a towel, and run back, wiping Dean's face. When he was cleaned up, he pushed me away and sat up slowly.

"We forgot your stuff." He said, weakly. "Sorry."

I laughed tearfully, pulling him into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just a stomachache." He pulled back, and kissed me on the cheek. "You?"

"I feel fine, now." I punched him in the arm. "Don't wake me up like that again." Then I stood and looked at Ruby. "Thanks for that. I know I'm supposed to hate you and all, because you're a demon, but when my first meeting you is saving my friend's life, I kind of can't."

"Well. It's nice to not have one person hate me." She looks at Dean. "Next time you point that gun at me, I'm not gonna just disappear, understand?"

Ruby tosses a sawed off shotgun over to Dean who is back to sitting on the foot of the bed.

"You saved my life." Dean said.

"Don't mention it."

"What was that stuff? God, it was ass, it tasted like ass." Dean grimaced and I laughed.

"It's called witchcraft, shortbus."

Ruby turns and walks out of the room closing the door behind her and leaving Dean on the bed slightly offended.

"You're the shortbus...shortbus." I laughed at his lame comeback, then pulled on leggings, boots, and a cardigan over my nightgown. "What are you doing, woman?"

"You're guys are going to find Sam, and I'm coming with." I stopped him when he opened his mouth to protest. "It's Sam, Dean. I don't care. I'm going, and that's final."

Dean nods, and we leave. Sometime later, we get to the house that we need to be. Dean runs in with his shotgun drawn with me following close behind. A woman turns around easily throwing him over the sofa, and when he gets up, she pins him to the wall behind him. She couldn't touch me, as I was too fast to her, but an unseen force threw me against the opposite wall.

"Three for one. Lovely." The demon grinned, then turned to kill Dean.

Ruby's voice cuts in "Wait." Ruby walks in with her hands raised in surrender. "Please, I just came to talk." She puts her hands down.

"You made it out of the gate, impressive." The woman grinned. "That was a bitch of a fight wasn't it?"

"Doors outta hell only open for so long."

"What do you want Ruby?"

"I've been lost without you, take me back. That's why I led the Winchesters and this one here." Dean mouths something to Sam. "They're for you, as a gift."

"Really?"

"Let me serve you again, I've wanted it, I've wanted you for so long." Ruby pleaded.

"You were one of my best." Ruby and the woman look at each other, and Ruby pulls her knife out and tries to stab the other, but she catches it in mid-air. "But then again, you always were a lying whore."

The knife is thrown sideways out of their hands across the wood floor. The woman and Ruby fight, and the brunette throws Ruby into the TV, but she gets up and kicks the other and goes to run past her. The woman clotheslines Ruby causing her to fall flat on her back. She pulls Ruby up and throws her into a bookcase and gets a fireplace poker from the stand on the hearth, looking at another woman who is still cowering from the evil demon, before she walks back to Ruby with the poker in her hand. "You're really telling me you threw in your chips with Abbott and Costello here?" Ruby tries to get up, and the woman hits her across the face with the fireplace poker. The cowering woman runs to the altar and dumps a bunch of pins out of a bow onto the cloth with the demonic symbol on it. She's unnoticed by the evil demon, who's paying attention to Ruby. "Come on, get up." Ruby is panting and not moving, with blood coming out of her nose. "I said get up!" She throws the poker aside, and crouched next to Ruby, grabbing her jacket and pulling her up. "We've been here before haven't we?" She chuckles to herself and looks at Sam. "She didn't tell you?" She looks at Ruby again, continuing. "Pretty mortifying I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch. Of course that was when you were human." She throws Ruby back down. "Didn't want your friends to know that all those centuries back you sold yourself to me? Embarrassing I guess, but don't worry love, no secrets where you're heading remember?"

The demon witch starts to chant. "Monyé valack forsa, ulu iri regatt ruac, fieesh nieesh forthsa lé inmist infirum forthsa por un betest a té un fornalles ecclaisee i-"

She begins to cough and the cowering woman is chanting under her breath at the altar. As she coughs harder, Dean and I are dropped from the wall and fall forward. Sam also falls from the wall and drops to the floor as the brunette brings her hand up to her mouth. She coughs up a handful of long pins into her hand, her mouth bleeding in the process. She looks at the pins and raises her right hand and clenched it into a fist. Cowering's breath catches and her eyes go wide as her heart stops and she falls onto the altar, dead. Dean goes behind the demon and stabs her in the back repeatedly with Ruby's discarded knife. She dies as well as the demon that was inside of her and she falls to the floor. Dean looks at Ruby and goes to help Sam up. Then, Sam comes to pick me up, as I hadn't moved since I fell. When the woman died, my stomach lurched, and I curled into a fetal position, trying not to vomit. The nausea subsided just when Sam picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck and breathed deeply, his musky scent calming me. The brothers stopped in the doorway, and I heard Ruby speak.

"Go." She paused. "I'll clean up this mess."

Dean starts to walk toward the door, helping Sam on his way.

Dean speaks. "Come on."

"Go." Ruby growled.

Back at the hotel room, I was sitting on the bed, with my legs crossed, my back straight, and my eyes closed. I was taking deep breathes and I heard water running. There were splashing sounds, and I figured Sam was washing his face. Dean was gone, getting my things, and I didn't know how long he'd be gone. I took another deep breathe and opened my eyes when the bathroom door opened. I looked at Sam, who was shirtless and barefoot, his jeans hanging low on his hips. My face heated up and I closed my eyes again, breathing deeply.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just meditating." I squealed when I was picked up and thrown back on the bed. Sam leaned over me, eyes darkened from lust. He put his lips on mine, gripping my sides. I pushed him away, breathing hard. "You're going to get sick."

"I don't care," He growled, claiming my lips again.

I groaned and flipped him over, straddling him. I kissed him again before pulling away. "I do. Plus," I leaned down and grazed my teeth over his ear. "Dean's here, and I don't want to start something we can't finish."

Sam groans and pushes me off of him, the pulls me to him. I give him another kiss then fall asleep in his chest.


	7. Dream a Little Dream of Me

I don't know why I was so tired, but by the time I was shaken awake by Dean, it was one in the afternoon. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then looked around.

"Where's Sam?"

"I'm about to go look for him. Go ahead and get ready. I'll throw you a text when I find him. Good?"

"Yeah. Sorry I slept so late."

He shrugged. "You're still getting over a flu. Plus, the tattoo you just got can't help."

I rub the spot above my left breast gently. It doesn't hurt as bad at it did last week, but it's still sore. "I was tired of wearing that amulet. It being tattooed into the skin is better. Don't you and Sam have one?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled at me, then grabbed his keys. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Then, he was gone. When he was, I dressed in a pair of black jeans, a tank top with fringe on the chest and going down the middle. I zipped on brown knee high boots, then pulled my hair out of my face with a gold band. I put in earrings to match, and did my make up the same way: With black and gold eyeliner and lip gloss. As soon as I was ready, my phone rang and I saw it was Dean.

"Did you find Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah. But, we're leaving. Make sure everything is packed. Something's wrong with Bobby."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find out. Just hurry. We're about ten minutes out."

"Okay," I agreed.

I flipped my phone shut and went around the room. It took me about five minutes to get everything together. While waiting, I popped open a beer and drank it quickly, then munched on a granola bar. The breakfast of champions. I grimaced as the alcohol in it buzzed through my body and I sighed. I have a feeling this is going to be a long week.

The brothers came through the door and helped me put things back into the trunk. As soon as we did that, we drove through the night, only stopping to eat or go to the bathroom. The next day, we arrived at the hospital. I gasp as I see Bobby laying on the hospital bed and go straight to him. He looked so vulnerable, just lying there. I saw his eyes flickering behind his eyelids and narrowed my eyes, then shrugged it off. I grabbed his hand, sitting next to his side on the bed. Sam and Dean stand next to the bed.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Sam asked the doctor.

The doctor sighed. "We've texted everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy."

"Except that he's comatose." Dean snapped.

"Mr. Sniderson, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?"

Dean just sighed. "No, he-he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch cold."

"Doctor, is there anything you can do?" I ask hopefully.

He sighed again, looking sad. "Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it... so we don't know how to treat it. He just... went to sleep, and didn't wake up."

Dean and Sam share a look and then they look over at Bobby. I close my eyes and feel the tears leak out. Sam put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

Later, we find Bobby's hotel room. We enter, throwing our bags on the ground.

"So, what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh?" Sam wondered.

"Unless he's taking an extremely lame vacation..." Dean trailed off.

We walk to the center of the room. I sigh. "I mean, he must have been working a job, right?"

"Well, you think there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know?" Dean starts going through drawers and we follow his lead. Everything was empty. "Research, news clippings..." I turn to the closet. "Or a frigging pizza box or a beer can."

Dean walks away from the dresser he was looking in, and I walk over to the closet. We see that Bobby's clothes are hanging there. I turn on the closet light and I hear the brothers turn around towards me.

"How 'bout this?" I ask. I move the clothes out of the way and on the wall behind them hangs all of the news clippings, maps and pictures they were looking for. There's pictures of roots, mushrooms, seeds and a map where Bobby has written "Pittsburgh" in big letters and underlined it. There's also post-its with addresses and numbers. There's a piece of paper about a plant.

"Good old Bobby, always covering up his tracks." Dean laughed.

Sam squinted at the closet. "You make heads or tails of any of this?"

Dean takes one of the papers about a plant and reads the title of it."Silene capensis, which of course means absolutely nothing to me."

"Here, obit." I said. I grab the clipping and skim through it. "Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist."

"How'd he bite it?"

"Um.. actually, they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up."

Dean takes the clipping from me, reading it himself.

"That sound familiar to you?" Dean asked his brother.

"Alright, um... So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know, hunting after something-"

Dean looks up at him. "That started hunting him."

"Yeah."

"Alright, stay here, you two. See if you can make heads or tails of this." He points to the closet.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask, curious.

"Look into the good doctor myself." And he's gone.

I don't know how long we look into Bobby's research before I have to stop. I go to the bed and sit down, rubbing my eyes. I feel the bed sink under weight next to me and lean into Sam.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. My eyes are hurting, though."

"Mine too." Sam kissed the top of my head.

Then, he started going lower. Since it felt good, I let him. He moved my hair off of my neck and sucked it gently. I moaned, bending my head to give him better access. Then, he turned me around and started kissing me, roughly. I found it hot, and kissed him back. He took off my jacket, and one thing lead to another.

An hour later, I was cuddling into his chest.

"You know," Said Sam. "Honestly, I've wanted to do that since I first saw you, but I thought the situation was a little inappropriate."

I laughed. "Yeah, just a little."

"Lynn?" Sam said.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Thanks for being you."

"You're welcome."

A minute later, my phone rang. I groaned and leaned over the bed to dig in my jeans.

"Hello," I answered, blowing hair out of my face.

"Hey," Dean said. "Did you and Sam find anything."

"No. We finally had to stop because our eyes were hurting."

"Okay. I figured out the doc was doing a sleep study experiment with a root. Meet me at the hospital."

"Alright," I sighed. "But, I need to shower."

"Okay. Just hurry."

I flipped my phone shut and stood. I looked at Sam, who was staring at my body, lust in his eyes. "You coming, or are you just going to lay there?"

After we were done showering, I made the bed and opened a window, letting the stale air out. Then, I slipped into tights and a black dress with white beading. I put in feather earrings and trainers, then braided my hair. I left my face bare of makeup, but put on lipstick. Then, Sam and I called a cab and went to the hospital.

When we get to the hospital, Dean is sitting by Bobby's bed, looking at him, thoughtful. Sam and I enter, stop for a second, then go fully into the room.

"How is he?" I ask, gong to stand next to Dean.

Dean rubs his hand over his chin as he turns back to Bobby. Sam walks to stand by the foot of the bed, files he got in his hand.

"No change. What you got?"

He gets up and walks over to Sam, to see what he brought with him.

"Well, considering what you told me about the doc's experiments." Sam sighs. "Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense."

"How so?"

Sam holds up a picture of a plant from the folder. "This plant, Silene capensis, is also known as African Dream Root. It's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries."

"Let me guess. They dose up, bust out didjeridus, start kicking around the hackey."

"Not quite." I say, sitting in Dean's seat. "If you believe the legends, it's used for dreamwalking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads."

"I take it we believe the legends."

The brothers share a look.

"When don't we?" Sam pointed out. "But dreamwalking is just the tip of the iceberg."

They pick up a paper from the folder that has a picture and writing on it, looking at it together.

Dean furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this Dream Root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it, with practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger. You can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good, you could turn good dreams bad."

"And killing people in their sleep?"

Sam nods. "For example."

Dean sighs.

"So let's say uh, let's say this doc was testing this stuff on his patients, Tim Leary-style." I inject.

"Somebody gets pissed at him, decides to give him a little dream visit, he goes nighty-night."

"What about Bobby?" I grab the comatose man's hand. "I mean, if the killer came after him, how come he's still alive?"

"I don't know." Admits Dean.

We stay for a while longer, keeping Bobby company. Then, we leave the room.

"So how do we find our homicidal sandman?" The older brother asks.

"Could be anyone." Sam said, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone who knew the Doctor and had access to his dream shrooms."

"Maybe one of his test subjects or something?" I suggest.

Dean nodded. "Possible. But his research was pretty sketchy. I mean.. I don't know how many subjects he had or who all of them were." Sam scoffs and Dean looks at him. "What?"

Sam sighs loudly. "Any other case, we'd be calling Bobby and asking him for help right now."

Dean looks like he just thought of something. He grabs Sam by his arm to stop him and he looks up at him. "You know what? You're right."

"What?"

"Let's go talk to him."

"Sure, I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided."

"Not if we're tripping on some Dream Root."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You wanna go dreamwalking inside Bobby's head?" I finally ask, surprised and impressed, all in one.

"Yeah." Dean shrugged. "Why not? Maybe we could help."

"We have no idea what's crawling around in there." Sam pointed out.

"How bad could it be?"

"Bad."

"Dude, it's Bobby."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam scoffs. "One problem though. We're fresh out of African Dream Root, so unless you know someone who can score some it..."

"Crap." I groan.

"What?"

"Bela."

"Bela? Crap. You're actually suggesting we ask her a favor?"

"She has a point." Dean says. "I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah."

Dean walks away. Sam doesn't move for a moment, but then he sighs and then follows, pulling me with him.

Later that night, I'm sitting on the bed, my legs crossed underneath me, going through papers. Sam is by the desk, resting his head on his arm. Drool covers his hand and he's got a smile on his face. Dean wakes up his brother, grinning.

"Dude, you were out." Dean smirked. "Making some serious happy noises."

Sam looks very uncomfortable and doesn't look over at Dean.

"Who were you dreaming about?"

Sam scoffed. "What? No one. Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me. Angelina Jolie?"

"No."

"Brad Pitt?"

Sam turns around, almost looking at him.

"No. No. Dude, it doesn't matter."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

I decided to interrupt the awkwardness. "I called Bela."

"Bela? Yeah? She-What'd she.. you know, say? She.. gonna.. help us?"

"After her initial not knowing who I am, and when she figured out I'm friends with you two, no, which puts us back to square one. I've been trying to decipher the Doctor's notes. Unfortunately, he has worse handwriting than you do."

Sam is still in his chair, back to Dean, looking around a little.

Dean: You gonna come help me with this stuff?

Dean looks over at him. Sam looks around, and then down to his crotch. He looks up, still keeping his back to Dean.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec." Sam said.

He moves around a bit in his seat, moving his hands around. Suddenly a knock on the door sounds. They both turn in its direction. Sam stays in his chair as I get up to open the door. I open the door a couple inches and peek out. By the description the boys gave me, this is Bela. I open the door all the way, annoyed.

"Bela. As I live and breathe." I grouch.

"You called me. Remember?"

"I remember you turning me down."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises."

Sam is still in the chair, waves one hand at her while the other is placed to cover things up. He's not looking at her, which I find strange. Then, my eyes widen in realization.

"Hey, Bela. What's going on?" He says.

Dean looks from her to Sam, and she just continues on.

"I brought you your African Dream Root." She hands over a jar of it to me. "Nasty stuff, and not easy to come by."

She puts her bag on the TV and goes to open her coat, with her back to Sam.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I ask.

"What? I can't do you a little favor every now and again?"

"With what these two have told me of you?" I suck in a breathe. "No, you can't." Bela removes her coat and I see Sam relax in the corner of my eye. "Come on, I wanna know what the strings are before you attach them."

"You said this was for Bobby Singer, right?" I nod. "Well, I'm doing it for him. Not you."

"Bobby?" Dean interrupted. "Why?"

Bela doesn't look away from me. "He saved my life once." She pauses. "In Flagstaff." Dean looks at Sam, who just shrugs. "I screwed up and he saved me, okay? You satisfied?"

"Maybe." Dean said.

She looks at Dean, who's now looking at the jar, and at Sam. "So when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Dean laughs. "I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, much less Bobby's head. No offense."

Sam looks a bit disappointed. Dean walks over to the closet. He turns on the lights and opens up the safe, where the Colt is, and he puts in the jar of Dream Root with it. Bela and Sam is watching him.

"None taken."

Sam looks up at her quickly and Dean closes the safe, locking it. He walks into the room again, where Bela is looking a bit annoyed now.

"It's 2 am. Where am I supposed to go?"

"Get a room." Dean shrugs. "Ah, they got the Magic Fingers, a little Casa Erotica on pay-per-view. You'll love it."

"You..." She groans, then grabs her things and leaves.

As soon as she's gone, I stomp over to Sam and slap in on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He flinches. "What was that for?"

"You had a sex dream about her!"

"What?" He flushes. "No, I-" He sighs. "Okay, I did. But, in my defense, I can't control my dreams!"

I cross my arms and turn to Dean, who is watching us, amused. "How are we doing this? Are we all going, or just you two?"

"Just us, I think." Dean answers. "That okay?"

I nod, then glare at Sam. I go to the safe, take the Dream Root, and brew the tea, then I go to the beds, where the brothers are waiting. I hand them each a cup.

"Uh, should we dim the lights and synch up Wizard of Oz to Dark Side of the Moon?" Dean asks.

Sam looks over at him, with a smile. "Why?"

Dean looks at him, disappointed. "What did you do during college?"

Sam looks at him with his usual "huh" reaction to such questions. Dean goes to drink the liquid but Sam stops him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can't forget this."

Dean puts down the cup and looks over at him as he pulls out a little brown envelope from his shirt pocket. He pulls something out and as Dean reaches out his hand, he puts it in it.

"Here."

Dean stared at his hand. "What the hell is that?"

"Bobby's hair."

"We have to drink Bobby's hair?"

"That's how you control whose dream you're entering. You gotta drink some of their uh... Some of their body."

"Well, guess the hair of the dog is better than other parts of the body."

They put it in and Sam exhales, getting ready to drink what seems to be a very disgusting drink. They both raise their cups a bit.

"Bottoms up." I grin, happy I don't have to do that.

"Yeah."

They put their cups together in a toast and then drinks it all up. They both grunt, trying to swallow, which seems to be a little hard. They smack their mouths a bit, due to the apparent awful taste.

They were asleep for a couple hours. Waiting for them to wake up, I watched Law and Order: SVU. After the second episode, and into the third, the brothers sat up, gasping. Dean looks at his cup then at Sam.

"What happened?" I asked, oblivious.

The brothers explain that Jeremy, one of the doctor's test subjects, killed him, and is killing anyone who offends him. Then, we go to the hospital. When we get there, Bobby is sitting up in bed. I sob in relief and run to him, tackling him into a hug.

He groans. "Hi, Lynn."

"Hi, Bobby." I sniff.

He chuckles and pats my back. "I'm okay, girl."

"I know. Just humor me, okay?"

I stay in his arms for a couple more minutes, happy that my surrogate father is okay. When I was training, he and I had grown really close. I don't know why, but he reminded me of my dad. Finally, I sit back and Dean gave him files.

Later, Bobby is sitting in bed, looking over the papers from the investigation. Dean is sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hey, Bobby. That, uh... That stuff, all that stuff with your wife?" Bobby looks over at Dean. "That actually happen?"

"Everybody got into hunting somehow."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. If it weren't for you, I'd still be lost in there. Or dead." Bobby pauses. "Thank you."

Dean only responds with a twitch of his lips. Sam comes in after that, seeing the guys sharing a look.

"So, uh, stoner boy wasn't in his dorm." Sam told us. "My guess is he's long gone by now."

"He ain't much of a stoner."

He picks up a picture of Jeremy, looking at it.

"No?" I cock my head.

"No. His name's Jeremy Frost. Full-on genius. Hundred-and-sixty IQ. Which is sayin' some, considering his dad gave him a baseball bat to his head." Dean nods at that. Bobby picks up another paper and hands it to Sam. "Here's Father of the Year." Sam looks at the picture. "He died before Jeremy was 10."

Sam scoffed. "Looks like a real sweetheart."

"Injury gave him Charcot-Wilbrand, he hasn't dreamt since."

Sam puts the paper back on the little side table.

"Till he started dosing the dream drug." I put together.

Bobby nods. "Yep."

"How'd he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?" Dean asked.

"He was rooting around in my skull. God knows what he saw in there."

"Yeah. How'd he get in there in the first place? Isn't he supposed to have some of your hair, your DNA or something?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Bobby sighed. "Before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest frigging thing."

"Oh, I don't know. It wasn't that dumb." Dean gives a nervous laugh.

Sam, Bobby and I both look at him with this comment.

"Dean, you didn't." Sam sighed.

"I was thirsty."

"That's great, now he can come after either one of you."

"Well, now we just have to find him first."

"We better work fast and coffee up. Because one thing we cannot do is fall asleep." Bobby says, grimly.

_**Two Days Later**_

We're in the Impala, Dean's behind the wheel, Sam is sitting next to him. Dean is clearly pissed over the whole situation. I'm wearing the same dress as two days ago, not having time to change. I lean back as Dean ranted.

"I mean, this Jeremy guy's not a frigging ghost. Where the hell could he be?"

Sam shifted a little. "Dean, you sure you don't want me to drive? You seem a little..." Dean looks at him "...Caffeinated."

"Thanks for the news flash, Edison."

Dean's cell rings. He tries to get hold of it but it's turns out it's a bit hard and he mutters indistinctly. He finally gets it up, answering the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Tell me you got something." Dean snapped.

"Strip club was a bust, huh?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

"That was our last lead."

Dean yelled, making me jump. "What the hell, Bobby!"

"Don't yell at me, boy. I'm working my ass off here."

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Dean sighed. "I'm just.. I'm-I'm-I'm tired."

"Well, who ain't?"

"What's Bela got?" I interject.

"What do you got, Bela?" We hear Bobby ask. She says something we can't hear. "She's got nothing."

"Great! Well, I'm just gonna go blow my brains out now!" Dean flips his phone closed and throws it in his lap. He hits the steering-wheel, grunting angrily.

We drive a little further, and suddenly, Dean pulls into a side road, making me ram into the door. I grunt and straighten myself. He puts the car in park and shuts it off.

"Alright, that's it. I'm done." Dean says.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Dean slides down a bit in his seat, resting his head on the back of it.

"Taking myself a long-overdue nap."

Sam widens his eyes. "What? Dean, Jeremy can come after you."

"That's the idea."

"Excuse me?

"Come on man, we can't find him, so let him come to me."

"On his own turf?" I ask. "Where he's basically a god?"

"I can handle it."

"Not alone, you can't." Sam reaches over and plucks hair from Dean's head.

"Ow!" He touches his head where Sam grabbed some hair, looking over at Sam. "What are you doing?"

"Coming in with you."

"No, you're not."

"Why not?" Demanded Sam. "At least then it'll be two against one."

Dean opens and closes his mouth for a second. "'Cause I don't want you digging around in my head."

"Too bad."

Sam goes for the items to make the liquid and Dean just looks at him for a moment. Then, they go to sleep. I sigh, lean in between the seats, and turn on the music. I leave it, knowing Dean would be pissed if I changed the channel. AC/DC came on and I shrugged, leaning back. I curled up in the backseat, staring at Sam. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but eventually, I fell asleep.

The next day, I wait in the hotel room with Dean. When Bobby and Sam come in, he's on the phone, trying to call Bela.

"Hey, you guys seen Bela? She's not in her room. She's not answering her phone."

They close the door and come in.

"She must've taken off or something." Sam shrugs.

"Just like that? It's a little weird."

"Yeah well, if you ask me what's weird is why she helped us in the first place." Bobby mutters.

"I thought you saved her life." I said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The thing in Flagstaff."

"That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet." Bobby explained. "I gave her a good deal, that's all."

Dean gets confused at that, closing his mouth. Sam turns around and looks at him, confused. He turns back to Bobby.

"Well, the why did y-?" Sam started.

"You guys better check your pockets." Sam reaches into his pockets, as does Dean. "Not literally."

Dean stops what he's doing and slowly looks up at Sam and then turn to the safe in the closet. Sam who's looking at Dean, does the same.

"No, no, no, no." Mutters Dean, walking.

He goes over to the safe and opens it up. It's empty.

"The Colt." I groan. Dean looks over at me and slams the safe shut. "Bela stole the Colt."

Bobby grunts. "Damn it, boys!"

"Pack your crap." Dean walks over to his bag on the couch."

"Why? Where are we going?" Sam asks.

Dean turns to him. "We're gonna go hunt the bitch down."

When we were all packed, I went to go give my bag to Dean, then saw the brothers were having a moment. When they were done talking, Dean waved me over and I threw my bag in the trunk. And off we went, to find Bela.


	8. Mystery Spot

I wake up while Dean's just getting up. I take the bathroom first, and change into a red skirt, a black crop top, red and black shoes, and put in red feather earrings. I left my hair in their natural curls, and put on a black and red fedora. I put on black eye shadow and light lipstick. Dean went in the bathroom, then came out a little while later, then sat on his bed and put on his boots. Suddenly, the radio clicked on, singing Heat of the Moment by Asia.

Sam sits up and looks at the radio. Dean's head starts bobbing, and he points at Sam. I grin and shake my head at the pair.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!"

"Dude. Asia?" Sam was incredulous.

"Come on, you love this song and you know it." I laugh.

"Yeah, and if I ever hear it again I'm gonna kill myself."

Dean turns up the volume, winking at me." What? Sorry, couldn't hear you."

Dean starts bopping along again and Sam shakes his head. They go into the bathroom, and of course, Dean annoys Sam. They leave the bathroom and I stand, ready to be gone. Dean, however goes to his bag and digs through his bag.

Sam sighs. "Whenever you're ready, Dean."

Dean pulls out a black bra. "This yours?" Sam glares and I snatch it from Dean, as it it mine. Dean laughs, rummages in the bag some more, and pulls out a gun. "Bingo." He goes to the door and opens it. "Now who's ready for some breakfast?"

We enter the diner, and a cashier is giving a old man some change. "Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett."

"Yeah, yeah." Mr. Pickett grumbles, closing his hand around the change.

We slip into a booth, me by the window, and Sam slips his arm around my shoulder. I smile and kiss him on the cheek, then wipe the lipstick off.

A waitresses voice floats over to us. "Can't stay unless you order something, Cal. You know the rules."

I hear a jingling and look over to see a scraggly man slide change over to the waitress. "Some coffee."

Dean notices a poster on the wall. "Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke."

"You even know what that is?" I ask.

"You boys ready?" The same waitress comes over, then notices me, as I notice her name tag dubs her Doris. "You three." She corrected.

"Yes." Dean smiled. "I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee."

"Make it two coffees and a short stack." Sam says.

"Two short stacks, side of bacon, and an orange juice." I smile.

"You got it."

Dean turns to his brother. "I'm telling you, Sam, this job's small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela."

Sam purses his lips, nodding. "Okay, sure, let's get right on that-where is she again?"

"Shut up."

"Look, believe me, I want to find her as bad as you do. In the meantime, we have this." Sam pulls out some papers and hands them to Dean.

"All right, so this professor." I prod my boyfriend.

"Dexter Hasselback was passing through town last week when he vanished."

"Last known location?" Dean asks.

"His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot."

"Where the laws of physics have no meaning."

Doris comes to the table with a tray with two coffees, a large orange juice, and a bottle of hot sauce. She starts putting the drinks on the coffees, black, an orange juice, and some hot sauce for the-" She gasps as the tray tilts and in smashes to the floor. "Whoops. Crap! Sorry. Clean-up!"

After breakfast, we walk down the street. A dog barks as we pass, and Dean grabs the Mystery Spot flyer from Sam's hands.

"Sam, joints like this are only tourist traps, right? I mean, you know, balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling, they're only dangerous to your wallet."

"Okay, look, I'm just saying, there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people. The Bermuda Triangle, uh, the Oregon Vortex-"

"Broward County Mystery Spot?"

"Well sometimes these places are legit."

"All right, so if it is legit, and that's a big-ass if, what's the lore?"

"Well-"

Dean collides with a blonde girl, who is carrying a stack of papers.

"Excuse me." She hurries away.

"The lore's pretty frigging nuts, actually." Sam continue. "They say these places the magnetic fields are so strong that they can bend space[-time, sending victims no one knows where."

"Sounds a little X-Files to me." I mumble.

Walking down the streets, we pass two movers trying to fit a piano into a doorway. One looks at the other.

"Told you it wouldn't fit."

"What do you want, a Pulitzer?"

"All right, look, I'm not saying this is really happening, but if it is, we gotta check it out, see if we can do something." Sam insisted.

Dean sighed. "All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after they close, get ourselves a nice long look."

We entered Mystery Spot after they closed. I had to blink while my eyes adjusted. The hallway is neon green with a black double spiral painted on the walls and door. Sam pulls out the EMF reader and Dean shines the flashlight around and up onto a table, lamp, and ashtray attached upside-down to the ceiling.

Dean scoffs. "Wow. Uncanny."

Sam examines another table with a wine glass and a poultry dinner, this one at an angle to the floor. We move on.

"Find anything?" I ask.

Sam, holding the unresponsive EMF meter, answers. "No."

"You have any idea what you're looking for?" His older brother asked.

"Uh, yeah."

Dean raises his eyebrows.

"No."

Dean shakes his head. They both shine flashlights around other parts of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice sounded.

Sam turns to look. Dean points his flashlight and handgun at the voice. It's the owner, pointing a shotgun at Dean. Dean points his gun elsewhere.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, we can explain."

He points the gun at Sam. "You robbing me?"

"Look, nobody's robbing you, calm down." Sam tried.

The owner points the gun back at Dean as he moves to put his gun down. "Don't move!"

"Just putting the gun down."

Dean moves down a little more, but the owner doesn't take into consideration what Dean just said. He fires his gun and Dean falls, blood everywhere. I gasp and run to Dean, pulling his head in my lap. Tears leak out of my eyes on their own accord, and I barely see Sam run to his brother's side.

"Dean!" Dean struggles to breathe, and Sam looks at the owner. "Hey! Call 911."

"I-I didn't mean to-" The man started.

"Now!" I screamed, sobbing.

He leaves, and I wipe drops of blood from Dean's face. I feel warm liquid soaking into my skirt, but at the moment, I didn't care. Someone in my family was dying.

Sam shook his eyes, tears in his eyes. "Hey, hey, oh, no, no, no, not like this..."

Dean goes still, his eyes close. Sam watches, devastated. I sob and put my head on Dean's chest.

The radio clicks of, playing Heat of the Moment. Sam sits up in bed and looks around. I look down. My skirt is free of blood and looks clean. I sniff my wrist and it smells like I just sprayed perfume on.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean grins. Dean is sitting on the bed next to mine and Sam's, tying his shoes. Sam stares at him, then at the clock radio. I stare at Dean, thinking this is a fluke. "Dude. Asia."

Sam keeps staring, breathing hard. I turn my gaze to Sam, eyes wide. Was that a dream, or something?

Sam finally says something. "Dean."

"Oh, come on, you love this song and you know it."

Dean turns the volume up and starts bopping along, exactly like the first time. Sam stares at him, then looks at me. I nod, telling him I know what he was thinking.

In the bathroom, Dean gargles loudly and annoying, like before. Sam drinks some water, swishes, and spits. Dean notices Sam's lack of reaction and spits out his mouthful.

"What?"

"I don't know."

"You all right?"

"I think I-" Sam stops, then glances at me. I know he's thinking we don't know what's going on yet, so he doesn't know what to tell his brother. "Man, I had a weird dream."

"Yeah?" Dean just grins. "Clowns or midgets?"

At the diner, the bell rings, and the cashier is handing his change to Mr. Pickett.

"Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbles.

I squeeze Sam's hand and look around, bewildered, as I slide into the same booth as yesterday.

Doris speaks. "Can't stay unless you order something, Cal. You know the rules."

"Coffee."

Dean notices a poster on the wall "Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke."

Sam glances between Dean and the poster, then at me. "It's Tuesday?"

"Yeah."

"Are you boys ready?" Then she notices me. "You guy?"

"Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean says, smiling.

Sam stares for a minute. "Uh, nothing for me, thanks."

"Just water," I say, looking out the window.

"Let me know if you change your mind." Doris nods at Sam.

"I'm telling you, Sam, this job's small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela." Sam doesn't listen for a second, staring after Doris. "Hey." Dean snaps his fingers at Sam. "You with me?"

Sam jumps. "What?"

"You sure you feeling okay?"

Sam sighs.

"You don't-you don't remember?" I stare at Dean. "Any of this?"

"Remember what?"

Sam continued for me. "This. Today. Like it's-like it's happened before?"

"You mean like déjà vu?"

"No, I mean like, like it's really happened before."

"Yeah. Like déjà vu."

"No, forget about déjà vu." I say. "We're asking you if it feels like, like we're living yesterday all over again."

"Okay, how is that not dé-"

Sam was frustrated. "Don't, don't say it! Just don't even..."

Doris arrives with a tray with one coffee, one water, and the hot sauce. I nudge Sam, and nod at the tray. He looks and notices the hot sauce.

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the-oops!" The hot sauce falls. "Crap!" Sam catches it, stares at it, then gives it to Doris. "Thanks."

"Nice reflexes." Dean compliments.

Sam doesn't say anything and looks at me. I stare at him and he kisses my forehead.

On the street, the dog barks as we pass. Sam stares back over his shoulder and I sigh.

Dean shakes his head. "Sam, I'm sorry, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Okay, look, yesterday was Tuesday, right?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "But today is Tuesday too."

"Yeah. No. Good. You're totally balanced."

"So you don't believe me?"

Dean laughs and collides with the blonde.

"Excuse me." She scurries off again.

"Look, I'm just saying that it's crazy, you know, I mean, even for us crazy. Dingo ate my baby crazy. Hey, maybe it was another of your psychic premonitions."

"No, no way, way too vivid. Okay, look, we were at the Mystery Spot, and then-"

"And then what?"

"Then I woke up."

"Hey, don't forget me. I didn't have visions, and I'm repeating the day." We pass the movers again, and they say the same thing, about the Pulitzer or whatever. "Wait a minute! The Mystery Spot. You think maybe it-"

"Maybe what?"

"We gotta check that place out, Dean. Look, just, go with us on this, okay?" I look up at Sam.

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after it closes, get ourselves a nice long look."

Sam nods, then realizes what Dean said and whips around.

"Wait, what? No."

"Why not?"

"Uh. Let's just go now. Right now. Business hours, nice and crowded."

"My God, you're a freak." Dean grumbled.

I punched his arm. "Dean."

Dean glared at me and rubbed his arm. "Okay. Whatever. We'll go now."

Dean walks a few feet ahead of Sam and I, looking to his right as he enters the street. A car slams into him from his left.

"Dean!" Sam and I rush to Dean. "Dean, no, no, no." Dean has blood on his face and is barely moving. Sam turns him over and picks him up. "Come on, Dean." I sob and look back, and see Mr. Pickett leaning out of the stopped car. Sam see him as well, stares, then looks back at Dean. "Hey. Dean." Dean isn't moving. Sam shakes him. "Dean. Dean."

Heat of the Moment clicks on. I look around and groan. It's Tuesday again.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean grins.

Dean is sitting on the other bed, tying his shoes. Sam stares at him. In the bathroom, Dean gargles loudly and annoying. Sam watches.

At the diner, everything is repeated.

Dean looks at the special's poster then smiles. "Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke."

"Would you listen to me, Dean? Because I am flipping out." Sam nudges me.

"Yeah," I agree. "He's not the only one."

Doris appears, and Sam sighs. "He'll take the special, side of bacon, coffee, black, nothing for me-" He glances at me and I shake my head. "Or her. Thanks."

"You got it." She disappears.

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that."

"Quit screwing around, Dean."

"Okay, okay, I'm listening. So, so you think that you're in some kind of a what again?"

"Time loop." I sigh.

"Like Groundhog Day?" Dean asks.

"Yes, exactly, like Groundhog Day.

Dean, nods. "Uh-huh."

"So you don't believe us."

"It's just a little crazy, I mean even for us crazy, you know, like, uh-"

Sam interrupts. "Dingo ate my baby crazy?"

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Because you said it before, Dean, that's our whole point."

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the-whoops! Crap." Sam catches the hot sauce and hands it back to Doris without looking. "Thanks." She puts down the hot sauce and leaves.

"Nice reflexes."

"No. I knew it was going to happen."

"Okay, look, I'm sure there's some sort of an explanation-" Dean started.

Sam groaned. "You're just going to have to go with me on this, Dean, you just have to, you owe me that much."

"Calm down."

Sam almost shouted. "Don't tell me to calm down. I can't calm down. I can't. Because-"

"Because what?"

"Because you die today, Dean." I say, quietly.

"I'm not gonna die. Not today."

"Twice now we've watched you die, and I can't." Sam shook his head. "I can't do it again, okay? You're just going to have to believe me. Please."

"All right. I still think you're nuts, but okay, whatever this is, we'll figure it out." Dean comforted his brother.

Sam nods. In the street, the dog barks at us and Dean collides with the blonde. She scurries off, then we pass the arguing movers.

Dean shakes his head. "And you think this cheesy-ass tourist trap has something to do with it?"

"Maybe it's the real deal, you know?" I shrug. "The, the magnetic fields bending space-time or whatever."

"I don't know, it all seems a little too X-Files for me."

Sam groaned. "Well I don't know how else to explain it, Dean!"

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look."

"No no no no no, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you-" Sam stops.

"I what?" Sam doesn't say anything. "I die there?"

"Blown away, actually." I grumble.

"Huh. Okay, we go now."

Dean starts forward. I rush after him and grabs him before he runs into the street. Mr. Pickett's car zooms past.

"Stay out of the way!"

Sam and Dean stare after the car.

"Wait, did he-" Dean didn't finish, looking at me.

"Yesterday, yeah." I sigh.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did it look cool, like in the movies?"

I almost punch him. "You peed yourself, Dean."

"Of course I peed myself." Dean grumbles. "Man gets hit by a car, you think he has full control over his bladder? Come on!"

Dean is careful to look both ways before they cross the street.

I wait outside while they talk to the owner of the Mystery Spot. I really didn't want to go outside again. They finally emerge.

"I hate to say it, but that place is exactly what I thought. Full of crap." Dean says.

"Then what is it, Dean, what the hell is happening to us?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. All right, lemme just, so, every day I die."

"Yeah."

"And that's when you guys wake up again, right?"

"Yeah."

"So let's just make sure I don't die. If I make it to tomorrow, then maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this out."

I actually got my hopes up for a second. "You think?"

"Worth a shot. I say we grab some takeout and head back to the motel, lay low until midnight." Sam nods. "All right, good. Who wants Chinese?"

Dean starts walking again and gets two steps before being flattened by a falling desk. The movers, one holding the other end of the snapped rope and the other up in the window, and Sam stares.

Sam lies back down and tries to breathe.

We're at the diner, and Dean is staring at us. "I still think you guys nuts, but whatever this is, we'll figure it out."

"Thanks." Sam grumbled.

"So. Uh. You're stuck in Groundhog Day. Why? What's behind it?"

"Well, first I thought it was the Mystery Spot. Now I'm not so sure."

"What do we do?"

"Try to keep you breathing, try to make it to tomorrow." Sam shrugs. "That's the only thing we can think of."

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah, right, Dean, I've watched you die a few times now and I can't ever seem to stop it."

"Well, nothing's set in stone. You said I order the same thing every day, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Pig in a poke, side of bacon."

Dean turns to our waitress who's at the kitchen window. "Excuse me, sweetheart." Doris turns. "Can I get sausage instead of bacon?"

"Sure thing, hon."

"See? Different day already. See, if you and I decide I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die."

Doris brings over Dean's food.

"Thank you." Dean smiles then stabs a sausage with his fork and bites in. Sam looks away grinning, but Dean starts to choke.

"Dean. Dean?"

For a hundred Tuesdays, Dean dies in every possible way. He slips in the shower, dies of a bad taco, is electrocuted, and axed by Sam as they fought over one.

Finally, Sam and I give up trying to prevent him.

The door chimes as we enter, and the cashier gives Pickett his change. As the old man walks out the door, I deliberately bump into him and take his keys from his pocket. Cal orders a coffee, and we sit at a booth.

Dean points at the special poster. "Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke."

I put the keys on the table, cupping my chin. Dean looks at them, then at me.

"What are those?"

"The old man's." I say, blandly. "Trust me, you don't want him behind the wheel."

Doris comes up. "You three ready?"

"Uh, yes, we are." Dean looked at her. "I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee."

"Hey, Doris?" Sam looks at her. "What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot."

I nod in agreement as she looks on in astonishment. "How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess."

Doris leaves and Dean looks at us. "Okay, so you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?"

"Time loop." I repeated, sighing.

"Like Groundhog Day."

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't matter. There's no way to stop it."

"Jeez, aren't you grumpy."

"Yeah, I am." Sam glares at his brother. "You wanna know why? Because this is the hundredth Tuesday in a row I've been through, and it never stops. Ever. So yeah, I'm a little grumpy. Hot sauce."

"What?" Dean was exasperated.

Doris arrives with the coffee and hot sauce. "Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the-whoops! Crap!" Sam catches the hot sauce and slides it across the table. "Thanks."

"Nice reflexes." Dean says.

I groan. "He knew it was going to happen, Dean. We know everything that's gonna happen."

"You don't know everything."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, we do."

"Yeah, right." Dean and Sam say, in perfect sync. "Nice guess."

Sam glares. "It wasn't a guess."

Once again, they're in unison. "Right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out, Sam. Sam." They lean towards each other. You think you're being funny but you're being really really childish! Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when he wakes up he-"

Dean throws up his hands. "Okay, enough!"

"That's not all. Randy the cashier? He's skimming from the register." Sam nods to him.

I continue to him. "Judge Myers? At night he puts on a furry bunny outfit."

The judge overheard and knocks over his glass.

Sam nods again. "Over there, that's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home."

Dean shakes his head. "What's your point?"

"My point is we've lived through every possible Tuesday. we've watched you die every possible way. We have ripped apart the Mystery Spot, burnt it down, tried everything we know to save your life and we can't. No matter what we do, you die. And then we wake up. And then it's Tuesday again."

We walk down the street, Sam staring straight ahead. "Dog."

The dog barks as we pass.

"There's gotta be some way out of this."

"Where's my dang keys?" I quote

We pass Mr. Pickett, who's patting his pockets. "Where's my dang keys?"

"Excuse me." Sam quotes.

Dean collides with the blonde..

"Excuse me." She hurries away.

Dean laughs slightly. "She's kinda cute." Dean puts out a hand to stop us. "Hey. All the times we've walked down this street, I ever do this?"

He runs after the blonde, and yells after her.

Sam looked intrigued. "No."

"Hundred Tuesdays and you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?" Sam and I look at each other and shrug. Dean holds up the flyer. "It's the guy who went missing."

Sam stares at the name flyer, Dexter Hasselback. "Yeah?"

Dean nods back. "That's his daughter back there."

Sam grabs the flyer and runs after Ms. Hasselback. The dog growls and barks.

"Hey buddy! Somebody need a friend?" Before I could warn him, Dean goes to the dog. "Good boy-aaah!"

At the diner, Dean and I are eating and Sam is on the laptop.

Sam sighs. "So the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not all he is."

"What is he?" Dean asked, mouth full.

"I talked to his daughter. Guy's quite the journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog." Someone leaves, and I shrug, spearing a strawberry. "He writes about tourist attractions. Mystery spots, UFO crash sites-he gets his kicks debunking them. I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business. Here."

Sam turns the laptop to face Dean and he reads aloud. "Dexter Hasselback, truth warrior? More like a pompous schmuck, you ask me."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, I've read everything the guy's ever written, and he must have weighed a ton, he was so full of himself."

"When'd you have time to do all this research?"

"Come on." Sam ignores the question and picks up the laptop. As we get up, Dean laughs. "What?"

"I just, it's just funny, you know, I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on Mystery Spots and then he vanishes into one. It's kinda poetic, you know, just desserts."

"You're right, that is just desserts."

I notice the guys plate. But something was off. The syrup was strawberry instead of maple. Sam followed my gaze and his jaw

"What's wrong?"

"Guy has maple syrup for the last hundred Tuesdays, all of a sudden he's having strawberry?" I tell him.

Dean shrugs. "It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?"

"Not in this diner. Not today. Nothing in this place ever changes. Ever. Except me and Lynn."

I groan as the day starts again. The man yesterday switched back to maple, and Sam is watching him closely.

"So you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?" Dean tries.

Sam doesn't even look at him. "Eat your breakfast."

The man stands and leaves, and Sam and I follow. We follow the man, then Sam grabs him, slams him into the fence, and puts the tip of a wooden stake at his throat.

"Hey!"

"I know who you are. Or should I say, what." Sam growls.

"Oh my god, please don't kill me."

Dean came up behind us. "Uh, Sam?"

"It took me a hell of a long time but I got it."

"What?" He asked, terrified.

"It's your MO that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts-your kind loves that, don't they?"

"Yeah, sure, okay." The man glances nervously at the stake. "Just put the stake down!"

"Sam, maybe you should-" Dean tried.

Sam growled. "No! There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops-in fact you'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a Trickster."

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name is Amelia, I got two kids, for crying out loud I sell ad space-"

"Don't lie to me! I know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!"

The man's face suddenly morphs into a younger, shorter person. "Actually, bucko, you didn't."

Sam looked at him, confused. "Why are you doing this?"

"You're joking, right? You Chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?"

"And Hasselback, what about him?" I asked.

"That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one." He laughs. "Then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town. Though, I didn't realize you had such a fiesty, yummy woman with you."

I scoff and wrap my arms around my bare torso. "So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?"

"One, yes. It is fun. And two? This is so not about killing Dean. This joke is on you, Sam. Watching your brother die, every day? Forever?"

Sam presses the stake into his neck. "You son of a bitch."

"How long will it take you to realize?" The Trickster scoffed. "You can't save your brother. No matter what."

"Oh yeah? I kill you, this all ends now."

"Oh-oh, hey, whoa! Okay. Look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear."

"You're lying."

"Sam," I reprimanded.

"If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner."

Sam looks at Dean, then back at the Trickster. "No. Easier to just kill you."

"Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that."

The Trickster snaps his fingers and it's morning again. Only, a different song comes on. And, I'm in bed with Sam. We sit up, look around, then at each other. Dean comes out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth.

"What, you gonna sleep all day?"

"No Asia." Sam stares at the radio.

"Yeah, I know. This station sucks."

Sam gasps. "It's Wednesday!"

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off, will you?"

Sam and I grin. "What, are you kidding me?" I groan. "This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard?"

"No. How many Tuesdays did you have?"

Sam throws a long-sleeved shirt over his t-shirt. "I don't know. I lost count. Hey, wait. What do you remember?"

"I remember you guys were pretty whacked out of it yesterday and then I remember running into the Trickster. But no, that's about it."

"All right. Pack your stuff, let's get the hell out of town. Now."

"No breakfast?"

"No breakfast."

I stand, pull shorts on, and pull my hair up. Sam kisses me, happily, then picks me up and spins me around.

Sam and I start packing. His head snaps around when he hears a gunshot from the parking lot.

"Dean!"

Sam and I hurry down the motel exterior stairs. Dean is on his side on the asphalt, blood on his shirt. Sam goes to his side, and I put my head in his lap. No matter how many times he dies, I always cry. I sob, and look at Sam.

"No, no, no no no, hey, hey, come on, not today, not today, this isn't supposed to happen today, come on-" Sam realizes Dean isn't moving. He closes his eyes and waits. Nothing happens. He opens his eyes. Dean is still dead. He looks at me. We're supposed to wake up."

After that, Sam drove me to Sioux Falls. We stayed with Bobby for a little bit before Sam disappeared in the middle of the night. He was gone for six months, no contact with me or Bobby, whatsoever. I was heartbroken. He left me alone, and he didn't even call to try and tell me where he was. So, I stayed with Bobby. I cleaned his house, went on the occasional hunt, and I moped around the house. Bobby let me, knowing what it was like to lose someone you loved. Then, one day, he texted me. _I found him. We'll be back and have Dean soon. I'm sorry._

Later that night, I jolted awake to the sound of the radio. Sam was next to me and I jumped out of bed, still pissed at him. Regardless of his message, I was still pissed.

Dean's voice came from the bathroom. "What, you gonna sleep all day?"I turn and stare. Dean is standing by the bathroom sink brushing his teeth."I know, no Asia. This station sucks."

"It's Wednesday." Sam said.

Dean nods. "Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off." Sam throws off the covers and goes to pull Dean into a hug. Dean hugs him back. "Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?"

Sam pulled back and I pulled Dean into a hug. "Enough." Sam sniffed. "What, uh, what do you remember?"

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday. I remember getting up with the Trickster. That's about it." Dean shrugs around me, as I still hadn't let go of him.

After a while, I pull back, then glare at Sam.

"Let's go."

"No breakfast?" Dean was wistful.

"No breakfast."

After that, I grab some jeans and a black tank top and slam the bathroom door behind me. I didn't hear what they said, and I didn't really care. I was too busy holding back tears. Sam hadn't even said anything to me. I sniffed and rinsed my face with cold water, then dressed and left my hair and face completely natural. I just slipped on some flats, and then packed my bag. Sam and I ignored each other, then we left. A few hours later, when Dean stopped at a gas station, he turned back to me.

"Want anything?"

"Water, fruit, and a turkey sandwich."

Dean turned to his brother, who just shrugged. "I'm good with anything."

Nodding, Dean opened the door and left Sam and I in silence. Finally, he turns to me.

"Lynn, I'm so sorry."

I close my eyes and look away. "Six months, Sam. You didn't call, or even text, for six months." I sobbed silently. "I didn't know if you were dead, alive, or dying."

"I know. I just couldn't face anyone in my state. I don't know how to function with out Dean."

"You're gonna have to learn." I look at him. "But one thing you definitely don't do is shut out your family." I open the car door and walk a distance from the car. I hear another door slam and footsteps, making their way to me. "Please, just don't."

"You know what got me through six months of meticulous hunting?" I shrug. "Knowing that no matter what, I'd be seeing you again."

"Yeah?" I sobbed again. "What would've happened if you died?"

"I don't know." Sam grabs my shoulders and turns me to face him. "But, Lynn, the point is I didn't. But you want to know something? Even if I did die, my spirit would stay behind. There's something I never got to say to you."

I scoffed. "Sam, I'd love to hear it. Just... Not now. I was finally getting over you, and now we're in the past. I need to adjust."

"No." He stopped me before I could walk away. "You need to hear this." He took a deep breathe, then looked me in the eyes. I tried not to melt when he looked at me. "I love you."

I froze, staring at him. "What?"

"I love you. I've been in love with you since the second job we worked together. You're the most amazing person I've ever know, and I love you."

I sobbed again, the smiled. "That's a reason I've had trouble getting over you." I stepped closer. "I love you, too."

Sam grinned and pulled me flush against him. "It's killed me, not being close to you."

"And who's fault is that?" I said, angry.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry."

I nodded, then raised my eyebrows. "Are you going to kiss me, or wh-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine. We haven't kissed for six months, but I melted. My body recognized his, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up, groaning. I grinned into the kiss.

"Gross!" Dean shouted from the car.

I pulled away, then laughed, jumping down. "I call shot gun."

Then I started running to the Impala.

I won.


	9. Jus in Bello

We finally found Bela. She was in Colorado, actually not close to where I lived. I shook my head and waited in the Impala, while they searched Bela's motel room. This morning, I dressed in a black tank crop top, white jeans, and blue see-through lace shirt. I had on a layered necklace, owl earrings, and my hair was curled. My makeup was simple. I blew out a breathe, and pulled my knees up to my chest. Suddenly, there was a rap on the window. I jumped and looked over. A FBI agent beckoned for me to come out of the car. I cautiously followed, his direction, grabbing my dad's jacket and slipping it on before opening the car door.

"Lynn Berkley?" The Agent said. At my nod, he continued. "You are an accomplice of the Winchesters. You're under arrest."

I sigh and put my hands around my back as a cop arrested me and read me my Miranda Rights. "Henricksen, right?" He nods. "Nice to finally meet you. The brothers told me all about how you made it your life's mission to find them."

"And now I have. I can find another mission."

We walked to the room just as the SWAT team broke down the door. Immediately, the brothers were taken down.

The same officer that read my rights spoke. "Sam and Dean Winchester, you have the right to remain silent." Sam and Dean watch Henricksen walk to them, look at each other, then up. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a Lawyer, one will be appointed for you at government expense."

Dean and Sam look up to see Agent Henriksen.

Henriksen nods, his bald head shining. "Hi guys… It's been a while."

Dean and Sam share another look, then Dean closes his eyes and lays his head down on the floor in defeat.

When we got to the towns police station, we had to wait outside while Henrikson checked out the police station. The brothers and I exchanged glances, worried. We didn't know how the hell we were getting out of this one. After a few minutes, Henriksen's voice crackles over one of the cop's walkies.

"Reidy?"

Reidy put the walkie up to his mouth. "Yeah, Vic?"

"Bring them in. I guess we're ready as we're gonna be."

The cops make a formation around us, one in back one in front. They opened the doors and we were shepherded in. The cops in the station stared at us. There was also a young woman, who was staring at the three of us, wide-eyed and clutching her rosary.

Dean looked around. "Why all the sourpusses?" He grinned. I glanced at the woman's nameplate, and it read Nancy.

"I'll show you to the cells." Reidy grabbed my arm.

I yanked my arm out of his grip. "Hey! Hey! Watch the merchandise!"

Nancy's gaze follow us, still afraid. Her hand tightened around her rosary, and Dean sighed. "We're not the ones you should be scared of, Nancy."

She just looks down and we're finally ushered to the cells. We're pushed into the door and I sit on the bed. Dean goes to the bed and Sam to the door. They both almost fall because of the chain they are connected to. I snicker because the cops didn't hook me up to the chain.

"Dean, come on!" Sam groaned.

"All right, all right. Sit?"

"Yeah."

They awkwardly walk around each other and finally sit, Sam next to me.

"How we gonna Houdini out of this one?" I ask, leaning my head on Sam's shoulder.

"Good question." Sam sighed.

A few minutes later, Henriksen comes into the room with us, standing outside the cell. I don't even look at him. I have my eyes closed, giving the appearance that I'm asleep.

"You know what I'm trying to decide?" The agent asks.

"I don't know." Dean said. "What? Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?"

"What to have for dinner tonight." I feel Sam shift. "Steak or lobster, what the hell, surf and turf. I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you two in chains… With your little accomplice here."

"You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way." Dean paused. "Well, I think Lynn might, but she's already with somebody."

"Not with you." I commented, eyes still closed.

"Now, that's funny." Henriksen said, sarcastically.

Dean's voice came from the other side of Sam. "You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail."

"You're right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart but now I'm ready."

"Yeah, ready to lose us again?"

"Ready like a court order to keep you in a super-maximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell, so that between you and me… probably unconstitutional." I open my eyes at that, and realize that this FBI agent is completely serious. "How's that for ready?" Dean doesn't say anything. "Take a good look at Sam and Lynn. You three will never see each other again." I glance at Dean and see him clench his jaw. I scoffed. Don't threaten to take Sam away from Dean, or you'll piss the big brother off. "Where's that smug smile, Dean? I want to see it."

"Oh, my god." I shake my head and stand. "You got the wrong people."

Henriksen scoffed. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters." He turned to Dean. "Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place. That's all, that's reality."

Dean growled. "Why don't you shut your mouth?"

Henriksen shrugged. "Well, guess what. Life sucks. Get a helmet. 'Cause everybody's got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer." There is the sound of a helicopter approaching. "And now I have two less to worry about." He looks at his watch, smiling. "It's surf and turf time."

We watch Henriksen leave and Dean smiles cynically. They both look stressed, as I likely do. I turn and face them.

"I'm pretty sure a demon might try to kill us soon."

Dean nodded. "I agree. Sam, you know the exorcism, right?"

"Of course. Come here, Lynn."

I nod, then go and sit next to him, putting my head on his shoulder again. I fell asleep like that, and I don't know how long I was asleep before Sam shook me awake. Another man I'd never seen before was walking in the cell room. He closed the door connecting to the main offices and turned to us. Dean stands, and looks at him.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." He smiles. "I'm Deputy Director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure."

"Well, glad one of us feels that way." Dean grumbles.

"I've been waiting a long time for you two to come out of the woodwork."

Suddenly Steven points a gun and shoots Dean in his left shoulder his blood sprays to the wall. Dean grunts and falls back, while Sam jumps up and grapples with Steven through the bars. The gun goes off again, and white hot pain goes through shoulder as well. Dean falls on the bed as the Director fires several more shots, narrowly missing Dean. Steven's eyes turn black and Sam begins an exorcism in Latin, which causes his head to whip from side to side.

Suddenly, it stops. "Sorry. Got to cut this short. It's gonna be a long night, fellas."

Dean sits up, clutching his shoulder, as the demon leaves Steven's body and the black smoke disappears into the ceiling air vent. His body falls back, immediately pale. I cough, clutching my own shoulder. Pain radiated through my body with every beat of my heart, and I felt blood fall through my fingers.

Henriksen, Reidy, and the sheriff come running in, and the sheriff had his gun pointed at Sam. "Put the gun down!"

Sam spread his hands. "Wait. Okay. Wait."

"He shot him!"

Sam shook his head. "I didn't shoot him. I didn't shoot anyone."

Dean scoffed. "He shot me!"

"And me." I coughed again.

Henriksen glared at Sam. "Get on your knees."

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't shoot. Please. Look. Here. Here." Sam passes the gun through the bars. "We didn't shoot him. Check the body. There's no blood. We did not kill him. Go ahead, check him."

Reidy kneeled down. "Vic, there's no bullet wound."

Dean groaned as he came to stand next to his brother. "He's probably been dead for months."

Henriksen points a gun at Dean. "What did you do to him?"

"We didn't do anything."

"Talk or I shoot."

Dean shook his head. "You won't believe us."

"He was possessed." I gasped.

Henriksen scoffed. "Possessed? Right. Fire up the chopper! We're taking them out of here now."

"Yeah! Do that!"

Reidy put the ever present walkie to his mouth. "Bill? Bill, are you there?"

There's no answer from the walkie. Henriksen nods to Reidy to check outside. The sheriff and another cop continue to point their guns at Sam and Dean, completely leaving me out of the equation.

Reidy was gone for a few minutes, then his voice came from a walkie. "They're dead. I think they're all dead."

There's an explosion. "What the hell was that?" Henriksen yelled into the walkie. "Reidy? Reidy?! What the hell was that? Come in? Reidy? Reidy?"

After the explosion, everyone outside the cells left. Sam pushed the jacket off of my shoulder and looked into the wound.

"The bullets still there. Lynn, sweetie, we have to pull it out." Sam sighs, furrowing his eyebrows. "But not without tweezers."

I nod and then the lights go out. The brothers stand while I stay. "That can't be good." I groan.

Soon after, Sam is helping Dean with his would. Luckily, his was a through and through. Sam prods at it and Dean grunts.

Sam scoffs. "All right, don't be such a wuss."

Henriksen walks in. "What's the plan? Kill everyone in the station, bust you two out?"

Dean shakes his head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your psycho friends. I'm talking about the blood bath."

"Okay, I promise you whoever's out there is not here to help us."

Sam sighed, trying his hand. "Look, you got to believe us. Everyone here is in terrible danger."

Henriksen scoffed. "You think?"

Dean groaned. "Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses?"

"From what? You gonna say demons?" Henriksen raises his gun, pointed at the ceiling, for emphasis. "Don't you dare say demons. Let me tell you something. You should be a lot more scared of me."

Sam turns to his brother. "How's the shoulder?"

Dean takes away a pad of toilet paper with a large blood stain on it. "It's awesome." He tosses away the pad. "I'll live. You know, if we get out of here alive. So you got a plan?"

Sam checks Dean's exit wound on the back of his shoulder as Dean grimaces in pain. Then, Sam comes to check my wound. I clench my teeth against the pain.

"Hey." Dean said, quietly.

Sam turns to Nancy, who is peeking around the corner. "Hey…" She backs off, scared. "Uh, please, please. We need your help. It's… it's Nancy. Nancy, right? Nancy, my… my brother and girlfriend's been shot. They're... They're bleeding really bad. You think maybe you could get us a towel? Please? Just one clean towel? Look, look at us. We're not the bad guys. I swear."

Nancy looks at Dean, who gives a smile, then at me. I try to smile, but not sure how well I succeeded with the pain. She leaves, and Sam turns around. "Nice try." Dean says.

Sam sighs again, then turns around and sees that Nancy has come back with a clean towel.

Sam smiles. "Thank you."

Nancy comes closer to the bars, carefully.

"It's okay." Sam holds out his handcuffed hands.

Nancy puts the towel inside the bars while Sam smiles at her. She smiles back. Suddenly Sam grabs Nancy's arm and drags her against the bars. She screams and the young cop runs in with his rifle.

"Let her go! Let her go!"

Sam lets Nancy go. She backs away, scared.

"You're okay, Nance?" She nods. "Try something again, get shot. And not in the arm."

Sam nods. "Okay."

They walk away. After they leave, Dean hits Sam in the arm.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asks.

Sam holds up Nancy's rosary. Soon after, Dean is pressing half the towel to his wound, and I'm pressing the other half to mine. We're sitting on the bed next to Sam.

Sam sighed. "We're like sitting ducks in here."

"Yeah, I know." Dean suddenly raised his voice. "Would it kill these cops to bring us a snack?!"

"How many you figure are out there?"

"I don't know."

"However many they are, they could be possessing anyone. Anyone could just walk right in."

"It's kind of wild, right? I mean it's like they're coming for us. They've never done that before." Dean smiles. "It's like we got a contract on us. Think it's because we're so awesome? I think it's 'cause we're so awesome. He smiles again, but stops smiling after Sam looks at him, unamused. The sheriff comes in."Well, howdy, there, Sheriff."

We stand while he opens the cell door.

"Uh, Sheriff?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"It's time to go, buys."

We step back as he comes into the cell.

Dean shakes his head. "Uh… you know what? We're just comfy right here. But thank you."

Henriksen appears at the door of the cell. "What do you think you're doing?"

The sheriff turns to him. "We're not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it."

"It's safer here."

"There's a SWAT facility in Boulder."

Henriksen comes into the cell. "We're not going anywhere."

"The hell we're not."

Henriksen shots the sheriff in the head. Dean and Sam grapple with Henriksen and Sam pushes his's head into the toilet and begins an exorcism, Dean helping him. The other cop, Phil, I think, runs around the corner with his rifle. I points Henrikson's gun at him.

"Stay back!"

Henriksen lifts his head up out of the water. His face is burning and he yells. Sam shoves him back into the toilet bowl, in which Nancy's rosary is floating. Sam continues the exorcism as Nancy comes around the corner.

"Hurry up!" I yell at the brothers.

Henriksen lifts his head again. It's too late. I already called them. They're already coming.

Sam shoves him back into the water and finishes the exorcism. Henriksen screams as black smoke shoots out of his mouth and up to the air vent in the ceiling.

Henriksen falls to the floor as Sam breathes heavily.

"Is he… is he dead?" Nancy asks, tearfully.

Henriksen regains consciousness and coughs. I lower the gun, put on the safety.

"Henriksen! Hey. Is that you in there?" Sam asks.

Henriksen gets up and sits on the bed. "I… I shot the Sheriff."

Dean smiles after a pause. "But you didn't shoot the Deputy."

Sam stares at Dean in disbelief while I coughed to conceal a laugh.

Henriksen sighed. "Five minutes ago, I was fine, and then…"

"Let me guess. Some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?"

"You were possessed." I explained.

"Possessed like… possessed."

"That's what it feels like. Now you know."

"I owe the biggest 'I told you so' ever." Dean said while I give Henriksen his gun.

"Officer Amici." He addresses Phil. "Keys..." Phil gives Henriksen the keys and he unlocks our chains, which fall to the floor. "All right, so how do we survive?"

Later, Sam had gotten the bullet out after much pain. He was currently a devil's trap on the floor with spray paint. Dean looks at the floor plans to the police station, on which two devil's traps are drawn, while Nancy takes care of his wound. Phil, Henriksen, and I prepare guns.

Dean looks up. "Well, that's nice. It's not gonna do much good."

Phil gestured. "We got an arsenal here."

"You don't poke a bear with BB gun. That's just gonna make them mad."

"What do you need?" Henriksen asks.

"Salt." I threw down a pistol. "Lots and lots of salt."

Phil was incredulous. "Salt?"

Dean looked at him. "What, is there an echo in here?"

"There's a road salt in the storeroom." Nancy says, quietly.

Dean looks at her. "Perfect. Perfect. We need salt at every window and every door."

Henriksen and Phil leave, and I stay where I am, fingering the hole in my dad's jacket.

Dean sighed. "How you holdin' up, Nancy?"

"Okay. When I was little, I would come home from the church and start to talk about the devil. My parents would tell me to stop being so literal. I guess I showed them, huh?" She adds a last piece of tape to Dean's bandage. "That should hold."

"Thank you." He pulls his shirt sleeve down.

"Sure."

Phil comes in with bags of salt.

"Hey, where's my car?"

"Impound lot out back."

Dean stands. "Okay."

"Wait." Dean looks at him Phil. "You're not going out there?"

"Yeah, I got to get something out of my trunk."

"I'll come with." I sigh.

We run outside, then Dean opens the gate to the impound lot and the trunk of the Impala. He starts putting things into a bag, me handing stuff to them. The lights at a gas station flicker and thick black smoke interspersed with blue lightening races past. The lights in the impound lot flicker and crackle. Dean grabs some anti-possession amulets and I turn to see the black smoke and blue and pink light coming towards him. He grabs my hand and we run back inside as the smoke comes closer.

"They're coming!" I warn. "Hurry."

Black smoke hits a window and Nancy screams. Nancy, Sam, Dean and I run to the main office area, where Henriksen is. Dean tosses a gun to Sam, then me. From the inside, we see the smoke surround the windows. The lights in the room flicker and it becomes darker. Nancy clutches the cross she wears around her neck and I grab her hand. Dust rains down from the ceiling as the building shakes. Then the smoke seems to disappear and it becomes quiet again.

"Everybody okay?" Sam asks.

Henriksen scoffs. "Define 'okay'."

"All right, everybody needs to put these on." Dean throws an amulet at all of them. "They'll keep you from being possessed. There you go."

"What about you, Sam and Lynn?"

We pull down our shirts to show our matching protection symbol tattoos on their chests.

Henriksen nods. "Smart. How long you had those?"

Sam sighed. "Not long enough."

Nancy looks outside. "Hey, that's Jenna Rubner."

I go next to her and look. "That's not Jenna anymore."

"That's where all that black demon smoke went?"

"Looks like."

Then, I go over to held Dean fill the shells with salt.

Henriksen makes a noise. "Shotgun shells full of salt."

Dean continues. "Whatever works."

"Fighting off monsters with condiments." He takes his tie off. "So turns out demons are real." He starts filling his rifle with salt shells.

"FYI, ghosts are real too. So werewolves, vampires, changelings, evil clowns that eat people."

I shake my head at his explanation.

Henriksen looks down. "Okay then."

"If it makes you feel better, Bigfoot's a hoax." Dean smiles.

He shakes his head. "It doesn't. So, how many demons?"

"Total? No clue. A lot."

"You know what my job is?"

Dean sighed. "You mean besides locking up the good guys?" He stands and walks over to Henriksen. "I have no idea."

Henriksen shakes his head. "My job is boring, it's frustrating. You work three years for one break, and then maybe you can save few people. Maybe. That's the payoff. I've been busting my ass for 15 years to nail a handful of guys and all this while, there's something in the corner so big. So yeah… sign me up for that big, frosty mug of wasting my damn life."

"You didn't know."

"Now I do. What's out there? Can you guys beat it? Can you win?"

"Honestly, I think the world's gonna end bloody. But it doesn't mean we shouldn't fight. We do have choices. I choose to go down swingin'."

Henriksen looks at him. "Plus you got nothing to go home to but your brother and his girl."

"Yeah." Dean nods. "What about you? You rockin' the white picket fence?"

"Mmm-mm, empty apartment, string of angry ex-wives. I'm right where you are." He chuckles.

"Imagine that."

There is a crash and Dean and Henriksen run into the office, followed by me and Sam.

Henriksen points his rifle at Ruby. "How do we kill her?"

"We don't." Sam pushes the rifle down.

"She's a demon."

"She's here to help us."

Phil's voice comes from around the corner. "Are you kidding?"

Ruby is standing near the window, breathing heavily. Dean sighs in exasperation.

"Are you gonna let me out?" Henriksen looks at Dean. Sam scratches the devil's trap on the floor with his knife so Ruby can get in. "And they say chivalry's dead." She walks past us. "Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here."

I grimace as we follow her.

Dean is right behind her. "How many are out there?"

"30 at least. That's so far."

"Oh, good. 30. 30 hit men all gunning for us. Who sent them?"

Ruby looks at Sam, who is now standing in the doorway.

"You didn't tell Dean?" She laughs. "And if you didn't tell Dean, I'm sure you didn't tell Lynn." Dean looks at Sam, confused, and I give him the same look. "Ooh, I'm surprised."

"Tell us what?" I demanded.

"There's a big new up and comer. Real pied piper."

"Who is he?" Dean asks.

"Not he. Her. Her name is Lilith." Ruby explains.

"Lilith?"

"And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. 'Cause she sees him as a competition."

Dean turned to his brother. "You knew about this?" Sam doesn't answer. "Well, gee, Sam. Is there anything else I should know?!"

"How about the three of you talk about this later? We'll need the Colt."Ruby looks at Sam, who doesn't meet her eyes. She looks at Dean. "Where's the Colt?"

"It got stolen." I told her.

"I'm sorry. I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands. Fantastic. This is just peachy…"

"Ruby…" Sam says.

"Shut up." She raises her hand. "Fine. Since I don't see that there's no other any option. There's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive."

Dean crosses his arms. "What's that?"

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one-mile radius. Myself included. So, you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?"

"Okay, what do we need to do?"

"Aww… you can't do anything. This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue."

"I got virtue." Dean nods.

"Nice try." Ruby laughs. "You're not a virgin."

Dean laughs. "Nobody's a virgin." Ruby looks at Dean, then at Nancy, who looks away. "No. No way. You're kidding me, r–. You're…"

"What?" Nancy was defensive. "It's a choice, okay?"

"So, y-you've never… Not even once? I mean not even – Wow." I laughed at how surprised Dean was.

"So, this spell. What can I do?" She smiles at Ruby.

"You can hold still while I cut your heart out of your chest." Ruby said, pleasantly.

"What?"

"What?" I ask. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm offering a solution."

"You're offering to kill somebody."

"And what do you think's gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?"

"We're gonna protect her." Henriksen said. "That's what."

"Very noble. Excuse me. You're all gonna die. Look. This is the only way."

Dean shakes his head. "Yeah, yeah. There's no way that you're gonna—"

Nancy suddenly yells. "Would everybody please shut up?!" We all look at her. "All the people out there… will it save them?"

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies." Ruby said. "So if their bodies are okay… yeah."

"I'll do it."

"Hell no." Henriksen denied.

Dean shook his head. "No, no."

Henriksen repeated himself. "Hell no."

"You don't need to do this." Dean told her.

Nancy sighed. "All my friends are out there."

Henriksen went up to her. "We do not sacrifice people. We do that, we're no better than them."

Ruby sighed, annoyed. "We don't have a choice."

"Yeah, well, your choice is not a choice." I told her.

"Sam, you know I'm right."

Dean and Ruby look at Sam, who is silent.

Dean smiles slightly in the expectation that Sam will agree with him. "Sam?" Sam says nothing. "What the hell is going on? Sam, tell her."

Nancy sighed. "It's my decision."

Ruby started to her. "Damn straight, cherry pie."

"Stop! Stop! Nobody kill any virgins. Sam, I need to talk to you." Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the hallway. "Please tell me you're not actually considering this. We're talking about holding down a girl and cutting out her heart."

"And we're also talking about 30 people out there, Dean." Sam argued. "Innocent people who are all gonna die, along with everyone in here."

"It doesn't mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans. I'm not gonna let that demon kill some nice, sweet, innocent girl, who hasn't even been laid. I mean, look, if that's how you win wars, then I don't want to win."

"Then what? What do we do, Dean?"

I open my mouth, stop, the try again. "I got a plan. I'm not saying it's a good one. I'm not even saying that it'll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin."

"Okay, so, what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Open the doors, let them all in and we fight."

The gave me a strange look, and I explained.

Sam walks in the main office.

"Get the equipment to work?" I ask him.

"Yeah."

"So?"

"So this is insane."

"You win 'understatement of the year.'" Ruby grumbles.

"Look," I sigh. "I get it, you think—"

"I don't think… I know. It's not gonna work." She stands up and starts to leave. "So long, you three."

Sam stops her. "So, you're just gonna leave?"

"Hey. I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you lose." She walks closer to Sam. "And I'm disappointed because I tried. I really did, but clearly I bet on the wrong horse. Do you mind letting me out?"

I'm with Sam is in the main office, while Dean and Henriksen are near outside doors.

"All set?" Dean's voice comes from somewhere.

"Yeah!" Sam shouts.

Henriksen shouts. "Ready!"

Sam pulls me to him and slants his mouth over mine. "Good luck." He whispers, kissing me once more before releasing me.

Suddenly, the building is swarming with demons. I shoot, punch, and sling holy water at the demons. No matter what I do, more seem to come. The Jenna demons stands on a desk and flings me, Sam, and Dean into the wall. I groan as the impact jars my gun wound.

"Henriksen, now!" I shout.

Then, the recording comes from the speakers. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii... Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis, humiliare sub potenti manu dei..."

As the exorcism continues to air over the loudspeakers, demons flail and scream. Jenna reaches up to cover her ears. We are still pinned to the wall. Demons pound against the outside doors, trying to get out. Black smoke begins to pour from the demons' mouths. The bodies of the possessed people fall to the ground as the smoke swirls around the ceiling.

"Contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomini quem inferi tremunt ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"

"There is an explosion of light on the ceiling, then everything goes still. We slide down the wall to the floor and look at each other. Then get to our feet, groaning. Henriksen walks into the office and Chuckles slightly as he wipes blood from his lip. Dean shrugs. The people who had been possessed start to get up.

Henriksen sighs. "I better call in. Hell of a story I won't be telling."

"So what are you gonna tell them?" Sam asks.

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes."

"Good luck with that. Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?" Dean asks.

"I'm gonna kill you. Sam and Dean Winchester and Lynn Berkley were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing left. Can't even identify them with dental records. Rest in peace guys."

Sam and Dean shake hands with Henriksen, then I pull him into a hug. He was surprised, but hugged me back. After I pulled away, he pushed me in between the brothers.

"Now get out of here."

"Yeah…" Sam grabs my hand and we leave.

The next day, my wound was stitched up and I was okay. I was wearing shorts and a tank top, with my hair up into a ponytail. Suddenly, there's a knock a the door. Sam and I sit up while Dean opens the door. It's Ruby.

She walks in. "Turn on the news."

I turns on the television.

A reporter talks. "The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured, causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including Sheriff Melvin Dodd, Deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald as well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henriksen. Three fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim."

Ruby turns off the television and looks at us with an "I-told-you-so" look.

Sam sighed. "Must have happened right after we left."

"Considering the size of the blast-" Ruby tosses hex bags to Dean and Sam, then me. "-smart money's on Lilith."

Dean looks at it. "What's in these?"

Ruby crosses her arms. "Something that'll protect you. Throw Lilith off your trail… for the time being, at least."

"Thanks." Sam said.

Ruby glared at him. "Don't thank me. Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin, plus a half a dozen other people. So after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan was the one with the body count. Do you know how to run a battle? You strike fast and you don't leave any survivors. So no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time… we go with my plan."

She leaves, and we all exchange glances.

I groan, slamming myself back onto the bed. "God dammit."


	10. Long-Distance Call

I was waiting on a bench with Dean, while he spoke to Bobby. I was eating a hot cinnamon roll, and drinking coffee, so I was fairly warm. Sam walks across the city square toward us, and I tear off a piece of my roll.

"Yep." Dean said. "I got it. Okay, bye."

Dean hangs up then in one motion picks up and throws an unopened can of soda to Sam, stands up and shoves the last of the food he is eating into his mouth. I shake my head at him and stand with Dean.

Dean spoke, still chewing. "So?"

Sam shrugged. "So, the professor doesn't know crap."

"Shocking." Dean swallowed, and I offered Sam a piece of my food. He took it, smiling. "Pack your panties, Sammy, we're hitting the road."

Sam popped the food into his mouth. "What? What's up?"

"That was Bobby. Some banker guy blew his head off in Ohio and he thinks there's a spirit involved."

"So you two were talking a case?"

"No, we were actually talking about our feelings." Dean said, sarcastically. "And then our favorite boy bands. Yeah, we were talking a case!"

"So a spirit, right?"

Dean nodded and took the bun from my hands, taking a bite. "Yeah, the banker was talking about some sort of electrical problems at his pad for like a week. Phone was going haywire, computer was flipping on and off."

"Huh..."

Dean handed me back the last bite. "This is not ringing your bell?"

"Well, sure, yeah." Sam paused But, Dean, we're already on a case.

"Whose?"

I looked at Sam, then nudged the older brother. "Yours."

"Right. Yeah. Well, you coulda fooled me."

Sam the hell else have we been doing lately other than trying to break your deal?

Dean: Chasing our tails, that's what. Sam, we've talked to every professor, witch, soothsayer and two bit carny act in the lower 48. Nobody knows squat! And we can't find Bela, we can't find the Colt. So until we actually find something, I'd like to do my job.

"Well there's one thing we haven't tried yet..." Sam trailed off.

I shook my head. "Sam, no."

"We should summon Ruby."

Dean grabs my hand and starts walking to the motel room. "I'm not gonna have this fight with you."

Sam stopped us."She said she knows how to save you."

"Well, she can't."

"Oh really, you know that for sure?"

"I do."

"How?"

"Because she told me, okay!?" Dean yelled.

There was a silence, and I looked down sipping my drink awkwardly. Finally, Sam spoke.

"What?"

Dean's voice lowered. "She told me. Flat out. She can't save me, nobody can."

"And you just somehow neglected to mention this to me?"

"Well, I really don't care what that bitch thinks and neither should you, so..." Dean starts pulling me.

"So what, now you're keeping secrets from me, Dean?" Sam stops us with that question. I just pull my hand from Dean's and put a little distance between us.

"You really wanna talk about who's keeping secrets from who?"

They stare at each other in silence for a long moment. Sam turns away, grabs my hand, and starts walking.

"Now where you going?"

"Guess I'm going to Ohio."

In Ohio, I stay in the motel room while the brother's go and ask the victim's wife questions. I sigh and dress in jeans, boots, white tank top, and a cardigan. Then, I put a galaxy scarf around my neck and put in matching earring. My hair was curled and parts were pulled back. My makeup matched the outfit. When the brother's came back, they delved into research. While they searched, I made lunch for them. Nothing too extravagant, just steak and a baked potato with green beans. For Dean, I also made apple pie.

Dean finally speaks, looking at the laptop. "Linda's a babe. Or, was."

Sam rose from the bed. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah, Linda Bateman. She and Ben Waters were high school sweethearts."

"So what happened?" I asked.

Dean looked at me in the kitchen. "Drunk driver hit them head on. Ben walked away."

I cock my head. "So, what then? Dead flame calls to chat?"

"You would think, but Linda was cremated. So why's she still floating around?"

I looked at Sam, who shrugged. "You got me."

"What about that, uh, caller I.D?" Dean said, as I flipped the steaks.

Sam laughs wryly. "Turns out, it's a phone number."

"No phone number I've ever seen."

"Yeah, 'cause it's about a century old, back from when phones had cranks."

"So why use that number to reach out and touch someone?"

Sam shook his head. "Got me there too, but we should put a trace on it."

"Well how the hell are we going to put a trace on something that's over 100 years old?" Then, Dean sniffed. "Lynn, what's that smell?"

"Steak, baked potatoes, and green beans. It's for lunch."

"You're an angel. Is there pie?"

"Home made apple." I grin at him, then put his plate in front of him.

Then, I gave Sam his, and ate mine. Soon, the pie was ready. Dean didn't want to let it cool at all, but I made him. Every time he went to cut into it, I threatened to shoot him. When I finally allowed him to eat, he said he was in heaven.

I wait outside in the Impala while the brothers go and talk to people in the phone company. I idly flip through a book, and sigh in boredom. They eventually come out, looking confused.

"Where's the number from?" I ask.

"Don't know." Sam said. "But it's been going to ten different people. You and I will go to one, and Dean will split up, okay?"

I nod, excited I finally get something to do. Dean drops us off at a rental car agency, and we rent one, the go to a house. We make our way up a footpath, knocking on the door. It is opened by a middle-aged man. His son comes to stand beside him, around 6-7 yrs old.

"Yeah?" The man asks, polite.

"Hello sir, we are with the phone company?" I smile at the man, then wink at the boy, who blushes.

"We didn't call the phone company."

Sam shook his head. "Oh no sir, we're calling you. We've had a lot of complaints from the neighborhood lately."

"Complaints?"

"Yes sir. Dropped calls, static, maybe even strange voices on the other end of the line?"

A teenage girls steps into the hallway while Sam is speaking, looking startled. I eye her carefully.

"No, we haven't had any of that here." The man said.

Sam sighed. "Nothing?"

"No."

"Okay." I smile. "Great, just thought we'd check. Thanks."

"No problem." The man turns to his son. "Come on, Simon."

As they turn to close the door we see the girl staring at us, looking scared. She turns away as the door closes. Sam and I look at each other, then stare after her. After a second, we return to the car. As we open our doors the girl appears.

"No way you work for the phone company." She accuses.

Sam glances at me. "Sure we do."

"Since when does a phone guy drive a rental or wear a cheap suit? And since when do they have partners?"

"Yeah, well," I laughed. "Maybe we're both keeping secrets."

"Why did you ask my Dad if he's hearing strange voices on the phone?" The girl asked.

"Why, did you hear something?" Sam asked.

"No." She said too fast.

"My mistake, I thought maybe you did." Sam shrugged.

"Well I didn't, okay?"

I smile. "Okay. Sorry to bother you." The girl looks uncomfortable but doesn't move. I look at Sam. "Because you know...if you did...then I would have told you that I've been right where you're standing right now. Hearing things, even seeing things that can't be explained. Maybe I would have been able to help out a little bit. Anyway..."

She stepped forward as we went to get into the car. "Hey wait. Maybe...maybe I've been talking on the phone...with my Mom."

I shrugged. "Well that's not so strange."

"She's dead. Like three years now."

Sam and I exchanged glances. "How often does she call you?"

"A few times. It started a week ago. I thought I was like, crazy or something."

I sighed. "Well I can tell you one thing for sure, and you're going to have to go with me on this, okay? You're not crazy."

...

In the car, Sam's cell rang. He sighed, flipping it open, then putting it on speaker. "Yeah."

"Dude, stiffs have been calling people all over town."

Sam looked at me. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"I just talked to an 84 year old grandmother who's having phone sex with her husband, who died in Korea!"

I scrunched my nose. "Eww."

"It redefined my understanding of the word 'Necrophilia'." Dean agreed.

Sam shakes his head. "So what the hell's going on here, Dean?"

Dean lets out a breathe. "Beats me, but we'd better find out soon. This place is turning into spook central."

"Yeah. All right, I'll call you later."

"Yeah."

As soon as the phone shuts, I turn to Sam. "Do you think we'll get any calls?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Let's hope not. That'd kind of suck, huh?"

I grin, then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and paled. Sam noticed. "Answer it. See what they tell you.'

I nod, sniffing. "Hello?"

There was static, silence, then a voice. "Lynn?" I stifled a sob. "Lynn, is that you, honey?"

"Dad?"

Then the line goes dead. As soon as I said 'Dad', Sam pulled over. When I flipped my phone shut, he pulled me into a hug, shushing me all the while. I sniff and sob, for a few minutes. After a while, I pull away, wiping my eyes.

"Stop at the store?" I said, voice hoarse. "I need to do some shopping."

He nods, and starts the car. I tell him to wait there, as I don't know how long I'd take, and I don't want to drag him around with me. He just nods and gives me a quick kiss. I go into the store and buy chocolate cake mix, and other desserts, then stuff for food. Then, I shop for new clothes. That's something about me... I cook and shop when I'm stressed. The good thing about me, is I have a trust fund, so I don't need to run credit card scams. Also, it comes out as a debit transaction. At the registers, I add a few drinks, adding a frappuchino for me. I quickly swipe the card and gather all the bags, carrying them to the car. Sam shakes his head at me, but doesn't say anything, and just drives back to the motel. There, he helps me take in bags and I immediately start to bake. Dean comes in a little bit later, and just gives me a funny look, then turns to his brother. Turns out, he had gotten a phone call too. I just got done icing a cake, and set it on the counter, then stated mixing brownie batter.

Sam sits at the table while Dean paces.

Sam finally spoke. "Dad? You really think it was Dad?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Well what did he sound like?"

"Like Oprah! Like Dad, he sounded like Dad, what do you think?"

"What did he say?"

"My name."

"That's it?"

"Call dropped out."

Sam dropped his arms on his legs. "Why would he even call in the first place, Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know, man. Why are ghosts calling anybody in this town? But I mean, other people are hearing from their loved ones, why can't we? It's at least a possibility, right?"

"Yeah, I guess?"

"Okay, so what if...what if it really is Dad? What happens if he calls back?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I say?"

I cut in, pouring the chocolate into a pan. "Hello."

"Hello?"

I shrug. "That's what I said."

Dean shakes his head, grabbing his jacket, then leaving. Sam looks at the door, concerned, then looks at me. I am now making cupcakes.

"Are you okay, Lynn?"

I scoff. "I just got a call from my dead father." I sniff. "I'm okay, thanks. I just need to vent my frustration, and I do that by cooking."

"Okay. I'm going to research. Just tell me if you need me."

I put the batter bowl down and look at him. "Sam, can you just hold me for a minute?"

He immediately comes over to me, pulling me to him. I buried my face in his chest, smelling his wonderful scent. After a moment, I had to pull back, otherwise I would have started to cry.

"Thanks," I told him, picking up the bowl again.

By the time Dean walked into the hotel, I had made cake, brownies, cupcakes, cherry, apple, and pumpkin pie. I'd also made shrimp fettuccine Alfredo and garlic bread for dinner. Dean looked at the spread of food and gave a low whistle.

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. Dig in. There's a lot of food."

Dean shrugged. "I got some pie. I'm good."

I twirled noodles onto my fork and speared a shrimp, placing it into my mouth. While we ate, the brother's exchanged information.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "After three hours I have found no reason why anything supernatural would be going on here."

"Well, you know, you think a Stanford education and a high school hook up rate of zero point zero would produce better results than that."

"Hilarious."

"Sammy, you're just looking in the wrong places, pal."

"And what are the right places, Dean?"

Dean reached into his jacket pocket. "Motel pamphlet rack." He drops some literature on the coffee table. "Milan, Ohio. Birthplace of Thomas Edison."

Sam flipped through them. "Yeah, right. So what?"

"Keep reading."

Sam scoffs slightly and keeps looking. He sighs, but after a few moments his eyebrows go up and he looks at Dean.

"You're kidding."

Dean raises his eyebrows back, smiling.

...

The next day, we went to the museum. I had slipped on a light pink dress and black heels. I clipped in circle drop earrings and put on bangles that matched my dress. My hair was pulled back into a bun, and my makeup was light. Sam and I were holding hands, and Dean was standing on my other side. A young female was guiding the tour.

"And we're walking. And, here we have one of the museum's most unique and treasured possessions. Thomas Edison's 'spirit phone'." She made quotations around the phrase. "Did you know that Mr. Edison, as well as being one of America's most beloved inventors, was also a devout 'occultist'? Ooh!"

Dean leaned to me, whispering. "What's with the quote-y fingers?"

I smothered a laugh, shruggins.

"He spent years working on this, his final invention, which he was convinced could be used to 'communicate' with the 'dead'. Pretty spooky, huh?"

The guide checks her watch, twirls her fingers in the air and begins leading the group into the next room.

"And we're walking. We are walking. We're walking. And we're not touching that. And we're walking. And stop."

Sam quickly gets out his EMF and holds it over the spirit phone.

Dean looks over. "Anything?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing."

"What do you think?"

"Honestly? It kinda looks like an old pile of junk to me."

Dean looks around the floor, the holds up a cord. "It's not even plugged in."

"Maybe it didn't work like that."

"Okay. Maybe it's like a radio tower, broadcasting the dead all over town."

Sam shrugged. "Could be."

Dean sighed. "You know, this caller I.D. is 100 years old, right? Right around the time this thing was built."

"Yeah, but why would it all of a sudden start working now?"

"I don't know. But as long as the moldy are calling the freshers around here it's the best reason we've got."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam sighed.

Dean looked at his brother, then me. "So maybe it really is Dad. Yours too."

...

The next day, I wear the same dress again. I didn't want to waste another outfit, because as soon as we got to the motel, I changed into sweats and a tank top, then pigged out on cupcakes. I stay with Dean and the motel. When Sam comes back from seeing Lanie, I'm eating a brownie and Dean is typing away at the laptop.

"What's up?"

Sam kisses me on the cheek and I smile. "That girl Lanie, her Mom's ghost spooked her out pretty bad last night."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does. What are you doing?"

"I think Dad's right. I think the demon is here. Check it out." Dean hands Sam some papers and goes to his bag.

Sam flips through the papers. "What is this, weather reports?"

"Omens. Demonic omens. Electrical storms everywhere we've been for the past two weeks."

I look over Sam's shoulder, frowning. "Ahh...I don't remember any lightning storms."

"Well, I don't remember you saying studying meteorology as a kid either. But I'm telling you, that bastard's been tailing me...wearing some poor dude's meat."

Sam looked at me. "And it's following you because..."

Dean shrugged. "I guess I'm big game, you know. My ass is too sweet to let outta sight."

"Okay. Sure."

Dean snatched the papers back. "Don't get too excited, Sammy. Might pull something."

"Dean, look, I wanna believe this man, I really do..." Sam started.

"Then believe it! if we get this sucker, it's Miller Time."

"Yeah, that's another thing. Dad rattles off an exorcism that can kill a demon? I mean not just send it back to hell, but kill it?"

Dean nodded. "I've checked it out. This is heavy duty Dark Ages. Fifteenth century."

"Yeah, I've checked on it too Dean. And so did Bobby." Sam said, quietly, taking the brownie I offered him.

"Okay, and?"

"Look. It definitely is an exorcism, okay, there's just no evidence it can kill a demon."

"No evidence it can't."

"Come on man..." Sam sighed.

Dean shrugged. "Hey, as far as I'm aware the only one of us who has actually been to hell is Dad. And maybe he picked up a couple of tricks down there, like which exorcisms work."

"Maybe it does." I cut in. "I hope it does too, but we gotta be sure."

"Why aren't we sure?"

"'Cause I don't know what's going on around here Dean! I mean, some guy blows his brains out, a little girl is scared out of her wits."

"Wow, a couple of civvies are freaked out by some ghosts. News flash guys, people are supposed to be freaked out by ghosts!"

They stare at each other for a long moment. Sam sighs and Dean drops his head in frustration.

Sam lowered his voice. "Dad tell you where to find the demon?"

Dean shouted this time. "I'm waiting on the call!"

"I told Lanie I'd stop by." Sam looked at me, then moved to the door.

Dean voice turned sarcastic. "Oh, good yeah. No you go hang out with jail bait. Just, uh, watch out for Chris Hansen. Meanwhile I'll be here getting ready to, you know, save my life."

Sam keeps moving toward the door, me following.

"You're unbelievable, you know that? I mean for months we've been trying to break this demon deal. Now Dad's about to give us the freaking address and you can't accept it? The man is dead and you're still butting heads with the guy!"

"That is not what this is about."

"So what is it!"

Sam finally shouted again ."The fact is we've got no hard proof here, Dean. After everything, you're still just going on blind faith!"

"Yeah, well maybe! You know, maybe that's all I got, okay?"

They stare at each other again. Dean looks down.

Sam's voice softens. "Please. Just please don't go anywhere until I get back. Okay, Dean? Please."

Dean remains silent. Sam shakes his head and turns for the door, grabbing my hand. I look at Dean as he watches us go. I give him a small smile.

...

At Lanie's house, she was telling us what happened. "Have you told your father about any of this?" I asked.

"And bother him at work?" She was incredulous. "No. He wouldn't believe me anyway, he'd just chuck me into therapy."

"So what did your mother say?"

"She wanted to see me. So at first I thought I was supposed to go to the cemetery."

I nodded. "Did you?"

She nodded. "Nothing happened. But then she started asking me to do other things."

"What sort of things?" I looked at Sam.

"Bad things." She paused for a long moment.

"Lanie please." I said, softly. "Tell us what happened, it's very important."

"Mom told me to go to Dad's medicine cabinet." She was on the verge of tears.

"And?"

Lanie finally burst into tears. "She wanted me to take his sleeping pills, take all of his sleeping pills."

"She wanted you to kill yourself?"

She nods. "Why would my Mom want me to do that?"

I put my arm around her and Sam smiled a little at me. "I don't know."

"I mean, just so I could come to her?"

Sam stared at her. "What'd you say?"

"She wanted me to come to her."

He shook his head. "No, how'd she say it?"

"'Come to me.' Like a million times." She sniffed.

I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "Lanie. That's not your mother."

Sam stands up. "We need to go, Lynn." We start down the hallway. "Listen to me. Don't answer the phone. Don't use the computer. Don't do anything unless I say to, all right?"

Sam starts down the stairs and realizes Lanie's not following. I turn and see she's gaping into a bedroom.

"Lanie." I said.

"Where's Simon?" She was horrified.

We go outside, and look around, then realize that Simon was walking into a busy highway.

Simon is walking as if in a trance across the road. Car horns were blaring. He keeps walking across the next road. A large truck barrels toward him. The truck horn blares and tires squeal. Simon seems to awaken and throws his hands up to protect himself. Sam rushes the road, grabs Simon and dives for the verge. They lay panting as the truck roars past. I gasp and cover my mouth, relieved that they're okay.

...

After that whole ordeal, we went to the car and Sam called his brother. All I heard was his side of the conversation.

"Dean, it's not Dad. A crocotta. Some kind of scavenger. Mimics loved ones, whispers 'Come to me', then lures you into the dark and swallows your soul. Dean, look, I'm sorry man, I know... Yeah."

Then, Sam's eyes widen and he looks at me, hanging up. "The phone company."

I nod. It makes since. They explained that in the company, there were flies. Apparently, someone needed to work on personal hygiene. Sam parks the car and turns to me.

"Stay here. I don't care what you see or hear, don't move." I nod in understanding, and he pulls me in for a long, hard kiss.

I watch as he creeps forward, makes a call, then keeps on going. He and a dark-skinned man struggle against a car for a minute, then a man comes behind Sam with a baseball bat. I whimper, but don't move, as Sam falls to the ground, unconscious. Then, he turns to his co-worker, and knocks him out as well. I'm guessing that's the crocotta.

I stay in the car for about ten minutes, thinking it sufficient time for the man get them down to his lair and tie them up. I creep into the building, first making sure there was no alarm system, then followed the signs. I get to outside the room and hear Sam's voice.

"You know, mimicking Dean's one thing. But my Dad. That's a hell of a trick."

"Well once I made you two as hunters, it was easy. I found Dean's number, then your number, then your father's numbers. Then emails, voicemails, everything. You see, people think that stuff just gets erased, but it doesn't. You'd be surprised how much of yourself is just floating out there, waiting to be plucked." The crocotta paused. "Your girl was just as easy to fool."

"Dean's not going to fall for this. He's not going to kill that guy."

"Then the guy kills him."

The monster came to stand over Sam. "Technology. Makes life so much easier. Used to be I'd hide in the woods for days, weeks, whispering to people, trying to draw them out into the night. But they had community, they all looked out for each other, I'd be lucky to eat one or two souls a year. Now when I'm hungry, I simply make a phone call." He sneered. "You're all so connected. But you've never been so alone."

He opens his mouth and begins to unhinge his jaw while raising his knife. While he has been speaking I managed to creep up behind him. When he gets close to Sam, I grab him and pull him away. The knife falls away, and I rise. Just them, Sam erupts from his chair and tackles the man, who was just about to grab me. As they were exchanging blows, I grabbed the knife and whistled. Sam looked at me and nodded, blood trickling down his face. He pushes the crocotta to me, and I stab him in his chest multiple times. He drops to the floor dead, and unfortunately, I have blood all over my dress. Sam comes up to me and looks me over, making sure I'm not hurt.

"I'm fine." I assure him.

"I know I told you not to come, but I'm glad you did." He hugged me, then kissed me.

Then, we went to the motel room. When we got there, Dean was in the bathroom. Sam goes to stand the door of the bathroom. I sigh and push them both back into the hotel room.

"Sit. I'll clean you up."

They obey and Dean looks at Sam. "I see they improved your face."

Sam snickered. "Right back at ya."

I grab peroxide and rags, then some Neosporin. I start on Dean first, and he winces.

"So, crocotta, huh?" He winced as I dabbed the cut on his head.

Sam sighs. "Yep."

"That would explain the flies."

"Yeah it would. Hey, um...look I'm sorry it wasn't Dad." Sam glances at me. "Yours either."

Dean huffed and I dabbed disinfectant on his cuts, then move to Sam. "Nah, I gave you a hell of a time on this one."

"Ahh." Sam winces as I wipe the blood away, and pour peroxide on the rag, dabbing that onto his cut.

"You were right."

"Forget about it."

"I can't. I wanted to believe so badly that there was a way outta this. I mean I'm staring down the barrel at this thing. You know, Hell. For real, forever, and I just..."

"Yeah." Sam smiled as I dabbed disinfectant in his cuts, then I throw the rag away and put the other stuff in the bathroom.

Dean started to tear up. "I'm scared, Sam. I'm really scared."

Sam started crying, too. "I know."

"I guess I was willing to believe anything. You know, the last act of a desperate man."

At this, I start to cry too, then I go and sit by Dean. He grabbed my hand and I put my head on his shoulder. I didn't want him to die. He's like my brother. I love him too much, and I'm afraid of how much it's going to hurt.

Sam sniffed. "There's nothing wrong with having hope, Dean."

"Hope doesn't get you jack squat. I can't expect Dad to show up with some miracle at the last minute. I can't expect anybody to, you know. I mean the only person that can get me out of this thing is me."

"And me." Sam was earnest.

"And me?"

Sam furrows his brow. "What?"

"Deep revelation, having a real moment here, that's what you come back with? And me?"

"Uh...do you want a poem?"

"The moment's gone."

"Hold on," I pull Dean back down. "Before it's completely gone. Dean, I'm going to try to help in breaking your deal. These past few months, you've become my brother. I don't want you to die, so I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Fresh tears sprang to Dean's eyes and he pulled me into a hug. I smiled into his chest, through my tears, and tried not to sob. When Dean pulled away, he wiped my face, then looked at his brother.

"See? This is something like what you should have said."

Sam smiles slightly. Dean flicks the TV on, reaches between the beds, grabs two bottles of beer and holds one out to Sam without looking at him. Sam takes one, they crack them open and drink in unison, while staring at the TV. I shake my head as I go to the bathroom with my bag. I dress in shorts and a t-shirt, and pull my hair down. After I was done, I went to the kitchen and got a piece of pie for Dean and a piece of cake for me. Over the week, Dean had eaten all but the apple pie. Then, I got another piece of cake for Sam and took them to the beds. I handed out the appropriate food and Dean handed me a beer. I smiled at him, and then we watch TV in silence.


	11. Time is on my Side

I sighed, sipping my coffee as Dean tortured the demon. I was getting used to this, as we had done nothing but this since last week, with the crocotta. I clicked my tongue as Dean threw more holy water on the creature, making it thrash, side to side. I looked down at my leggings, which were pink and looked like the galaxy, then pushed my hair back.

"You ready to talk?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything!" The demon shouted.

Dean looked at us. "Oh, you hear that, guys? He doesn't know anything."

Sam smirked. "Yeah, I heard."

"I'm telling you the truth." It said.

I put my coffee down and fixed my shirt, jumping off the table I was sitting on. "Oh, you are? My god, then we owe you an apology. Allow us to make it up to you." I nod at Dean and he forces holy water into the demon's mouth. "We're gonna ask you one last time...Who holds Dean's contract?!"

The demon goes quiet, head hanging. When he looks up his eyes are black and he is smiling. He looks straight at Dean. "Your mother. Yeah, she, uh, showed it to me right before I bent her over."

Dean leaned in close. "I want a name. Or else..."

"Or what? You're gonna squirt your holy water in both ends? Please. Brother, that's like a fleabite compared to what's coming to me if I tell you jack. Do what you want. The only thing I'm scared of is the demon holding your ticket."

Dean stares at the Demon then looks at Sam, who nods and begins reciting an exorcism. It shakes, back and forth, groaning.

I lean forward. "How does that feel? Does that feel good?"

"Go ahead. Send me back to hell... 'Cause when you get there, I'll be waiting for you...with a few pals who are dying for a nice little meet and greet with Dean Winchester."

Sam pauses. "Should I?"

Dean nods. "Send him someplace he can't hurt anyone else."

Sam continues the exorcism and the demon begins screaming. I go to the bathroom and stare at myself into the mirror. I don't even remember what it was like to live a normal life. All I know is that I'm a hunter and I'm loving it, even though so much death is associated with it. At least we're helping people. I sigh and adjust my leggings, then my boots. I go to the main room, where Dean is gone along with the body, and Sam is sitting at the table. I grab my coffee and sit on his lap. He sighs, weary, and smiles at me.

"You okay?" I ask.

"No. Another one, dead."

"Hey," I soothe. "It's okay. It's not out fault that demon's decide to be careless in the humans."

"I know," He sighed. Then he kissed me on my nose. "You know I love you, right?"

I smile. "I love you too, Sam."

He pulled me into a long and sweet kiss. Then, his phone rang. I pulled away, smiling, and slid off his lap, then onto the table while he talked. Finally, a sigh drew me into what he was saying.

"You ran the prints twice? Are you sure? Okay. Yeah, just chalk it up to lab error. Don't I know it. Okay. Thanks. Yeah, I'll tell the lieutenant." He hangs up.

Dean enters the cabin.

"Bury the body?" I ask.

"Yeah. Looks like these demons ride 'em hard just for kicks." He goes the fridges, grabs a bottle, opens and chugs on a beer then crashes tiredly onto a couch. "What was the phone call about?"

"Remember that thing in the paper yesterday?"

"Stripper suffocates dude with thighs?"

I shake my head. "The other thing. The guy that walks into the E.R. and kneels over dead. His liver's ripped out?"

"Right." Sam smiled at me. "Anyways, I just found out something pretty damn interesting."

"What?" Dean sips his beer again.

"The dead body covered in bloody fingerprints, not the victim's."

"Okay, great. My man Dave Caruso will be stoked to hear it."

"Those fingerprints match a guy who died in 1981."

"Really. So, what are we talking? Uh, walking dead? Walking, killing dead?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe."

"Zombies do like the other other white meat. Huh. Speaking of, what do you care about zombies?" Dean asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been on soul-saving detail for months now. And we're three weeks out, and all of a sudden, you're interested in some hot zombie action?"

"Hey, man, you're the one who's been all gung ho to hunt. I just thought I'd be doing you a favor."

Dean sat up. "Hey, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't say I didn't want to do it, okay. I mean obviously I want to hunt some zombies."

"Okay, fine, whatever."

I waited in the Impala while they talk to the coroner. I flip through Dean's collection of music, then decide to put in Metallica. I was rocking out when the guys came back.

"What was it?" I ask.

"Well, the dead body had his liver removed surgically." Dean told me. I nod, and he sighs. "We decided to look for live victims."

I pause and grab the newspaper, skimming through it. "There was a guy who had his kidney removed. He's still in the hospital."

"Good job," Sam grinned at me.

"Want to come in this time?" Dean asks.

"No. I'll be fine here."

He nods and they leave, then I jam out to Metallica more. After a little bit, they come out, and we go to the motel room. I sigh and change out of my three day old outfit. I change into plain jeans and tank top, them sneakers, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

When I come out, Sam and Dean are sitting at the table. Sam is using the laptop and Dean is happily eating a burger. He hands me a bag, and I see a burger and waffle fries in it. I shrug, and pop a fry into my mouth.

Sam sighed. "So, I got a theory."

"Yeah?" Dean's mouth was full

"Yeah, I talked to Mr. Giggle's Doctor. Turns out his incisions were sewn up with silk."

"That's weird."

I lean forward. "Yeah, nowadays it is, but silk used to be the suture of choice back in the early 19th century. It was really problematic. Patients would get massive infections. The death rate was insane."

"Good times." Dean took another bite.

"Right, so Doctors, they had to do whatever they could to keep infections from spreading. One way was maggots." I continued.

"Lynn, I'm eating."

I grin, and Sam continues for me. "It actually kind of worked because maggots, they eat bad tissue, and they leave good tissue. And get this. When they found our guy, his body cavity was stuffed full of maggots."

"Dude, I'm eating! Alright, let me get this straight. So, people are getting ganked, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"A little 'antiques roadshow' surgery, some organ theft. But why is this all sounding familiar?"

Sam sighed. "Because you heard it before. When you were a kid... from Dad. Doc Benton...real-life Doctor, lived in New Hampshire, brilliant and obsessed with alchemy, especially how to live forever. So, in 1816, Doc abandons his practice and..."

Dean nodded. "Right, yeah, nobody hears from him for like 20 years, and all of sudden, people start showing up dead."

"Dead or – or missing an organ or the hand or some other kind of part."

"Cause whatever he was doing was actually working." Dean said. "He just kept on ticking. Parts would wear out, he'd replace them. But I thought Dad hunted him down and took his heart out."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I guess the Doc must have plugged in a new one."

"All right, where's he doing the deed?"

"According to this, Benton's picky about where he sets up his lab. He likes dense forest with access to a river or stream or some kind of freshwater."

Dean took another huge bite of his burger. "Why?"

"Because that's where he likes to dump the bile and intestines and fecal matter." Dean looks disgusted and lowers his burger, gagging slightly. "Lost your appetite yet?"

Dean considers this, looking at the burger and then at Sam, then back at the burger. He finally spoke to his burger. "Oh baby, I can't stay mad at you." Dean takes a huge bite, staring at Sam as he chews.

I shake my head and finish my fries, and then grab my burger. Sam looks at me as I take a bite. I shrug.

"I was studying pre-med, so these things really don't gross me out."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

I hesitated, then shrugged. "I dropped out. The stress was too much."

"Why?" Sam wanted to know.

"This was about the time that my dad was diagnosed with cancer, so I had to stay home and take care of him."

"Oh," It suddenly got quiet. Finally, Dean sighed. "Sorry, Lynn."

"It's not you're fault." I take the empty wrapper and crumble it up. "But, thanks anyways." I throw it away and then go to the door. "Guys, I'm going to go for a walk."

Sam stands. "Want me to come?"

"No. That's sweet, but no." I kiss him, then go to the door and leave.

I walk around for about an hour. I finally stop in the park and sit on the bench. I breathe deeply and then take out my phone and call Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey," I smile into the mouth piece. "I'm at the park. I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay. How was your walk?"

"Good." I sigh. "I usually walk to think. I just needed to-" I shriek and drop my phone as a hand holding a rag covers my mouth and nose. I bend the pinkie and grab my phone and start running. I heard Sam's voice calling my name frantically. "He's after me." I gasp, running. "If he get me, don't come after me right away."

"I'm going to, no matter what." Sam told me.

"No. Just wait. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll text you when he leaves. I love you." Then I shut my phone and stuffed it into my bra, where he couldn't find it.

I kept running as fast as I could, but it was in vain. The hand caught me and it clamped his hand around my mouth and nose. I breathed in a sickly sweet smell. My last coherent thought was what the chemical was. Chloroform.

-Sam's Point of Veiw-

An hour after Lynn left for her walk, I was pacing the room in worry. As soon as my phone rang, I looked at it and sighed in relief.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," Her beautiful voice came through the phone, and I knew she was smiling. "I'm at the park. I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay." I sighed. "How was your walk?"

"Good." I heard her let out a sigh. "I usually walk to think. I just needed to-"

Suddenly, she shrieked, and I heard a thump. "Lynn? Lynn? Lynn?!"

"He's after me." She gasped. "If he gets me, don't come after me right away."

"I'm going to, no matter what." I told her, determined.

"No. Just wait. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll text you when he leaves. I love you." Then, the line went dead.

Dean was looking at me, concern etched on his face. "What happened?"

"He took her." I threw my phone and punched the bed. "She's not letting my come after her."

"We will," He soothed. "As soon as we figure out where he is."

I pull out a map and we look at the area.

I point to some places circled in red. "So these are all the cabins. Most of them have been abandoned for years."

"So what the hell are we waiting for?"

Dean's phone rings he answers.

"Bobby. I'm listening. Who's that? Like a Cleveland steamer? And now? And he thinks it's Bela? She's used that before. Well, it's kinda of a sloppy move, isn't it? Getting in contact with one of your old friends. Thanks, Bobby. We're on our way. Okay." He hangs up his phone and looks at me. "Come on. We're going after Bela."

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second."

"Come on. Get your stuff. The clock's ticking."

"Look, Lynn is missing. I think we should stay here and finish the case."

"You insane?"

"Dean, there's no way she still has the Colt! That was months ago! She probably sold it the second she got it. Besides, Lynn needs us."

"Well, then I'll kill her. Win-win."

"Dean..."

"Sam. We're going!"

"No!" I yell.

"Why the hell not?"

"Dean, this, this here. Now. This is what's gonna save you. And we're going to save Lynn."

"What? Chasing some Frankenstein?"

"Chasing immortality." Dean stares at me, looking confused. "Look, Benton can't die. We find out how he did it, we can do it to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to die before you go to hell, right? So, if you can never die, then..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait a second. Did you know that this was Doc Benton from the jump?"

"No." He stares at me before I relent. "Look, I was hoping."

"So the whole zombie thing, it was lying to me?"

"I didn't wanna say anything until I was sure, Dean. All I'm trying to do is find an answer here."

"No. What you're trying to do is chase Slicy McHackey here. And to kill him? No. You wanna buy him a freaking beer. You wanna study hi"m.

"I was just trying to help." I said, defensive.

"You're not helping! You forget that if I welch on this deal, you die. Guess what, living forever is welching."

"Fine! Then, whatever the magic pill is, I'll take it too!" I yelled. I would. I would go to hell with my brother, no matter what.

"Oh, what is this? Sid and Nancy?" Dean asked. "No. It's just like Bobby's been saying. We kill the demon who owns the contract and this whole damn thing wipes clean. That's our best shot."

"Even if you had the Colt, Dean, who are you gonna shoot? We have no idea who holds the ticket."

"Well, I'll shoot the hellhounds then before they slash me up. Now, you coming or not?"

"I'm staying here."

"No, you're not. 'Cause I'm not gonna let you wander out in the woods alone to track some organ stealing freak."

I scoffed. "You're not gonna let me?"

"No, I'm not gonna let you."

"How are you gonna stop me? Look, man, we're trying to do the same thing here. And I need to find my girlfriend."

"I know. But I'm going. So if you wanna stay...stay."

I stare at the wall as Dean moves the the door.

"Sammy, be careful."

I finally turns to face Dean.

"You too."

We stare are each other for a long moment, then Dean reaches out and closes the door behind him. I lets out a huge sigh.

-Lynn's Point of View-

Later, I wake up, my arms and legs strapped to a table. Somewhere in the room, I hear a man screaming. I sob, hoping it wasn't anyone I knew. When there's a noise beside me, I look up and see a man with patched skin, like a human quilt. He takes a scalpel and puts it against my arm. As he slices, I try not to scream, and end up groaning instead. He just takes one part of my arm, then spills maggots all over my arm. I try not to move too much, as I knew the bugs were helping me, but it was weird, feeling them inside my arm. Eventually, I pass out from pain.

The next day, I drift in and out of consciousness, and by the time night fell, I was the same. I knew the doctor was gone, though, so I fought to free my hand from the restraint. I couldn't, and all of the strength I had gained was gone. I passed out again.

I don't know how long I was out before someone put their fingers on my throat, presumably checking for a pulse. I gasp, still, and my eyes spring open. Sam jumps, then sighs in relief.

"Shh! Shh! Shh! It's okay. I'm here Lynn. I'm here." He puts a piece of cloth and wraps it around my arm. I whimper in pain, and he looks at me sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, a door opens upstairs. I gasp and Sam shushes me. I nod, and he holds my arm, keeping the cloth around it. He finds a small window, opens it, and then pushes me through it before coming up himself. Then, he picked my up and carried me to a car.

"Okay, watch your head, watch your head. Sorry." He closes the door behind me.

Sam runs around and gets into the driver's seat. Bento comes out of nowhere, grabs Sam's head and slams it against the wheel. Sam reverses wildly.. He changes gear and floors it, driving straight over Benton. I breathe a sigh of relief, then look around.

"Where's the Impala?"

"Dean found Bela, decided to go after her." Then, he told me about the fight.

"Wait," I said. "You offered to take immortality with him?" He nods. "Damn it, Sam. Don't do that to yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to basically kill yourself for Dean. Don't."

He sighed deeply. "I don't think I can promise that. I love you, but he's my brother."

"I know," I gave a grim smile.

Back at the motel, Sam's phone rang, so I let him answer it while I went inside to go patch up my arm. I took a few large drinks of whiskey to dull the pain, then rinse my arm out in the sink. I wince as the water hits exposed muscle and make sure all the maggots are out before carefully drying out my wound and then I sprayed peroxide in it, making sure I can't get an infection, then I stitch my skin together. I groan at the pain and plow through it, then when I was done, I put gauze and tape over it. Then, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Lynn, I think Sam just got taken by the Doc. I don't give a damn, don't go anywhere. Stay in that damn motel room, and I'll get him."

"But you're not even here!" I said, desperate.

"Not yet, but I'm speeding down this road right now. I'll be there soon."

I sigh. "Okay. Dean. Don't let Sam do that to himself, okay?"

"I won't. I'll call you when I can, okay?"

"Okay," I sat on the bed. "Hurry."

"Okay."

After we hang up, I sigh and pace the floor. After about and hour of that, I knew it wasn't going to help, so I flopped on the bed and picked up the remote. After a couple hours of watching CSI: Miami, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Sam's voice floated through, and I sighed in relief. "We got him. After we bury him, we're going to leave, so go ahead and pack up. And Dean thinks Bela is going to come and kill us."

I look at the clock. It's only ten right now. "Okay. What can I do about it?"

"Nothing. On the way back, Dean wants to pick up sex dolls."

I laugh, then nod. "It'll work. Hurry, okay?"

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Just after I had everything packed up, the boys came in with three inflated dolls. I laughed and helped them position them. Before we left, Sam and I kissed, long and hard. We pulled away, and then Dean ushered us out the door. By this time, it was ten thirty. We were on the road about an hour and a half before Dean called Bela, and he put it on speaker so we could hear.

"Hiya, Bela. Here's a fun fact you may not know." Dean was cheerful. "I felt your hand in my pocket, when you swiped that motel receipt."

Bela's voice was shaking. "You don't understand."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly. See, I noticed something interesting in your hotel room. Something tucked above the door. An herb. Devil's shoestring? There's only one use for that. Holding hellhounds at bay. So you know what I did, I went back and I took another look at your folks' obit. Turns out they died ten years ago today. You didn't kill them. A demon did your dirty work. You made a deal, didn't you, Bela. And it's come due." There was a pause, and Dean continued. "Is that why you stole the Colt, huh? Try to wiggle out of your deal, our gun for your soul?"

"Yes."

"But stealing the Colt wasn't quite enough, I'm guessing."

"They changed the deal. They wanted me to kill Sam."

"Really! Wow, demons untrustworthy. Shocker. That's, uh, kind of a tight deadline too – what time is it? Well, look at that, almost midnight."

Bela;s voice was thick with tears. "Dean, listen, I need help."

I scoffed and Dean said what I was thinking. "Sweetheart, we are weeks past help."

"I know I don't deserve it."

"You know what, you're right, you don't. But you know what the bitch of the bunch is? If you would have just come to us sooner and asked for help we probably could have taken the Colt and saved you."

"I know, and saved yourself. I know about your deal, Dean."

"And who told you that?" Dean sounded angry.

"The Demon that holds it." Bela sniffed. "She holds mine too. She said she holds every deal."

"She?"

"Her name's Lilith."

"Lilith? Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't but it's the truth."

"This can't help you, Bela, not now. Why you telling me this?"

"Because just maybe you can kill the bitch."

Dean sighs gently. "I'll see you in hell." He hangs up and looks at us. "So Lilith? That bitch does everything, huh?"


	12. No Rest for the Wicked

It's only just under two days before Dean's deal was up. He and I stayed in the motel room while Sam went to go see if he could do something. I sigh and look over at Dean's sleeping form. He'd barely gotten any sleep this past week, so I was just going to let him sleep. I stood up and stretched, then went to the bathroom. My arm was almost completely healed from the incident a couple weeks ago. It was scabbed over, and the stitches were out. I could see the forming of a scar around the edge of the scab. In the bathroom, I made sure my makeup was alright,. I pulled my ponytail and made it tighter, then took of my cardigan and went to the kitchen. I wanted to make some pie for Dean. I also unwrapped my scarf from my neck and put an apron on over my skirt and shirt. I started making the dough, and it was peaceful for a few minutes.

After the pie was in the oven, I put my cardigan and scarf back on, then went back to researching. A few minutes after I started in on a book, Dean wakes up, gasping. I close my book as he blinks and looks down at his. It's open to a page about the hellhounds, with a picture of them, and they're not the prettiest things you've seen. Faces made out of human bodies.

"Hey," I said softly. "Are you okay?"

Dean looked at me, and gave a wobbly smile, then looked back down. "Nightmare."

I nodded and smiled as Sam walked in the door.

"Dig up anything good?"

Dean closes the book and shakes his head a bit, not looking up on him. "No." He clears throat. "Nothing good."

"Well, Bobby has. Finally." Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. A way to find Lilith."

"Oh. With just uh –" Dean looks at his watch. "Thirty hours to go." There's silence for a moment, then Dean smiles. "Hey, why don't we just make a TJ-run, yeah? You know... some senoritas, cervezas, uh, we could... What's Spanish for 'donkey show'?"

Sam snickers. "So if we do save you... Let's never do that."

"Yeah..." He looks down on the books as Sam sits down next to him.

"Hey, Dean." Sam sighs. "Look, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes, Dean. You're not gonna go to hell. I'm not gonna let you." Dean looks over at him. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Dean's facial expression changes as he looks at Sam. He suddenly looks very scared. I furrow my brows and realize Dean must be having a hallucination. I read that it happens a little bit before the hellhounds come.

"Yeah, okay."

The next day, we're in another abandoned cabin. I'm getting tired of these places, but at least they're safe.

Bobby places an old tracking device over a map of the United States. The device has three wooden 'legs' coming out from a glass or crystal ball at the top. The ball has a flat, metal piece going around it with symbols on it. Further down the legs there's another metal piece, only bigger. From the ball hangs pendulum device that is sharp on the end so that it can pinpoint a specific place.

Bobby sighed, then looked up at us. "So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out."

"Like the town Lilith's in?" I ask, my legs crossed.

Bobby looks at me. "Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street."

He begins the ritual, starts the swing for the pendulum and then chants in Latin. As we watch, the pendulum begins to search over the map until it suddenly stops.

"New Harmony, Indiana." Bobby says, and Dean looks up at him from the map. "And we have a winner."

"Alright." Sam pushes the pendulum away and looks at Bobby. "Let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on." Dean stopped him. "Let's all shut up there, Tex."

"What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?"

Bobby sighed. "Ain't you just bringing down the room."

"Yeah, well, it's a gift."

I go over to Dean and grab his hand, trying to soothe him.

Sam shakes his head. "I'm sorry, so then what are we supposed to do, Dean?"

"Just 'cause I gotta die doesn't mean you have to, okay. Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Okay, fine. If that's the case I have the answer."

"You do?"

"Yeah. A sure-fire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu."

I stopped, knowing what he was saying. "Damn it, Sam, no."

"We're so past arguing." He turns to his brother. "Dean, I am summoning Ruby."

"The hell you are!" Dean shouted. "We have enough problems as it is."

"Exactly." Sam walks up to us. "And we've got no time and no choice either."

"Come on man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay. She told you that she could save me, huh – lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right – Lilith owns my soul!"

"Okay, fine. She's a liar. She's still got that knife."

"Dean." Bobby said.

"For all we know, she works for Lilith."

"Then give me another option, Dean. I mean, tell me what else."

Bobby looked at the older brother. "Sam's right."

"NO!" Dean shouts, and I jump. "DAMN IT!"

Bobby looks at him, surprised. They all look at each other for a few seconds.

Dean took a breathe, then spoke, calmer. "Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again. You guys wanna save me, find something else."

Sam and Bobby look at him as he walks back to the table he was sitting at before, releasing my hand, and sits down with a contemplative look. As Sam looks at him, sighing, Bobby grabs his jacket.

"Where are you going, Bobby?" I ask, quietly.

"I guess to..." He throws out his arms. "Find something else."

I nod, then go over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful."

He smiled at me, and nodded, then left. I go to the table and sit next to Dean, who is angrily poking at my pie while reading a book. I put my hand on his and he calms down, then smiles at me. I look at Sam, who sighs, looking into space.

About an hour later, I sit up, rubbing my eyes. We'd been looking in the books for anything, and there was nothing. I looked around and realized Dean and I were alone.

I shook Dean's arm and he looked up. "What?"

"I think Sam's summoning Ruby."

Dean looked around and groaned. "God damn it."

We go down to the basement. I don't hear what Ruby said, but I hear Dean's response, as I go to stand next to him.

"So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda."

"Dean." Ruby turns around, looking at him. "Charming as ever. Hi, Lynn."

I don't respond and Dean begins walking towards her and Sam.

"Aw, I knew you'd show up. Because I knew Sam wouldn't listen." Sam looks at him but looks away quickly. "But you're not gonna teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body."

"Oh." Ruby crosses her arms. "Well, you're right about that."

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife. And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me or my brother or his girlfriend again. Are we clear?"

"Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him and we'd be stupid not to use it."

Sam tries to talk to him. "Dean, look, just hold on for one –"

Dean looks at Sam. "Sam! Don't. Come on man, what, are you blind? Can't you see that this is a trick?"

Ruby looks offended. "That's not true."

"She wants you to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever, okay. I mean hell, she probably wants you to become her little anti-christ Super Star."

Ruby's suddenly angry. "I want Lilith dead. That's all."

"Why?" Dean turned to her.

"I've told you why!

"Oh, right, yeah. Because you were human once and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach."

"You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you. You wanna save yourself, this is how. You dumb, spineless dick."

Dean looks at her, and then turns around as if to leave but instead comes back swinging his right hook and punching her in the face, looking pissed. Sam backs away a bit, surprised by the hit. Ruby takes a few steps back with the hit, looks up at him as she wipes blood from her lip and after a beat hits him once with her right fist and then her left.

Sam tries to stop them. "Ruby, hey!"

She goes around, hits Sam in the back causing him to double over. She then knees him in the face, sending him into a beam and sliding to the floor. As she turns around to Dean he hits her in the face once with his left and as he's about to hit with his right she ducks out of the way and going with his momentum knees him in the stomach. I look at Sam, who on the floor holding a hand over his mouth and we hear more punches being thrown by Ruby. I look back to Ruby and Dean as she kicks him in the face causing him to fall to the floor. He tries to get up but she walks over and kicks him hard in the stomach sending him rolling over the floor. He starts to get up and she comes over and takes hold of him, helping him up face to face only to head-butt him so he falls backwards to the floor again. As she stands looking at him, he grins and slowly rises to his feet.

"The hell are you grinning at?" Ruby asked, panting.

"Missing something?"

He pulls up her knife in front of his face. She looks at him like 'you bastard'.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch."

She rushes towards him but midway there she is stopped by an invisible wall. She tries to walk past it once as Dean just looks at her. She looks at him and then looks up at the roof. I look at the roof where Dean's painted a Devil's Trap. Ruby looks at Dean again, pissed. He smiles a little, looking at the trap and then he looks at her, still holding up the knife.

"Like I said..." He drops the knife to his side. "I knew you'd come."

He walks away from her, towards the staircase. She follows him with her eyes.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?" She yells after him.

Dean stops, waiting for Sam and me, ignoring Ruby. "Let's go, Sam, Lynn"

Sam comes over as Dean takes a deep breathe, blinking hard and then he starts up the steps followed by Sam. I pause in front of Ruby and Dean stops, realizing I'm not following.

Ruby groans in anger. "Oh, oh you – so you're just too stupid to live, is that it? Then fine! You deserve hell! I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!"

Dean snorts. "And I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want. Let's go Lynn."

I hold up a finger, then my I make a fist and punch Ruby as hard as I could. "Don't touch my boyfriend again, you demonic bitch."

Then we go upstairs, and I ignore Sam as he tries to smile at me. As of now, I'm pissed. Sometime later, we have all of our weapons lined on the counter. Among them lies the gun with the white handle I've always seen Dean use over the past few months. Dean picks up a clip and load the weapons in dead silence. I look at Sam, and can see by his face that something's on his mind.

Sam sighs. "We're just gonna let Ruby rot down there?"

"I think that's the idea." I say, anger evident in my voice.

"Guys, what if, uh... What if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lilith?" Dean looks up at him with an angry, doubting look. "Quit looking at me like that."

Dean scoffs. "What, are you gonna give her the Carrie-stare and Lilith goes 'poof'?"

"I don't know what Ruby meant." Sam shrugged. "You know, maybe we should just go ask her."

"Sam, you wanted the knife – I got you the knife." Dean walks over to another table.

"Dean, just listen to me for a second. Last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass, and all we got's one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Well, this ain't smart." Dean said.

"We got one shot at this, Dean." Sam points out. "Just one. So if there's a sure-fire way then maybe we should just talk about it."

Dean walks up to him as he speaks. "Sam. We are not gonna make the same mistake all over again."

"You said that but what does it even mean?"

"Don't you see a pattern here? Dad's deal, my deal, now this? I mean every time one of us is – is – is up the creek the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is, man. Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road. You know what it's paved with and you know where it's going."

He turns around, sits down against a table and picks up the weapons again. Sam shakes his head a bit and walks around to the other side of the table.

"Dean." He sits down next to Dean, looking at him as he continues to assemble the weapon. "What do you think is gonna happen? This is me, I can handle it." Dean stops what he's doing, looking at the floor and shakes his head. "And if it'll save you..."

"Why even risk it?" He looks up at him. Sam looks away for a beat and then back at him with the obvious answer.

"Because you're my brother. Because you did the same thing for me."

Dean scoffs. "I know... and look how that turned out." Dean looks at Sam and Sam looks away at this. "All I'm saying..." Dean's voice cracks. "Sammy, all I'm saying is that you're my weak spot. You are. And I'm yours."

Sam sounded choked. "You don't mean that. We're… we're family."

"I know. And those evil sons of bitches know it too. I mean, what we'll do for each other, you know, how far we'll go? They're using it against us."

"So what? We just stop looking out for each other?"

"No, we stop being martyrs, man. We – we – we stop spreading it for these demons." Dean picks up Ruby's knife and holds it up. "We take this knife, and we go after Lilith our way. The way Dad taught us to. And if we go down, then, uh... then we go down swinging." Sam just looks at him. "What do you think?"

Sam looks down on the floor, thinking, then he looks up at Dean. "I think you totally should have been jamming "Eye of the Tiger" right there."

Dean rose and I giggled through my tears. "Oh, bite me. I totally rehearsed that speech, too."

Sam smiles at that. "So, Indiana, huh?"

"Yeah, where Lilith's on shore-leave."

"Yeah, I guess."

I cock my had. "Tell me something." The brothers look at me. "The hell's a demon do for fun?"

They shrug, frowning. Whatever it is, it can't be good.

That night, we were all packed up, and I was dressed for the long drive. I put on a gray long-sleeved dress and red tights with black heels I left my ponytail in, added a red bow, and put on a heart pendant, with angel wings around it. I clipped in earrings matching my tights, and then put on lip gloss. The rest of my makeup had worn off during the day. We get in the Impala, getting ready to leave. Dean tries to start up the car but it won't start up. Suddenly Bobby shows up outside Dean's door, scaring us with his sudden appearance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asks.

Dean looks at him and the distributor cap he holds in his hand. After a beat we gets out of the Impala and walk up to Bobby who's not looking happy. But then neither is Dean.

"We got the knife." Dean said.

"And you intend to use it without me." It wasn't a question. Sam comes from around the car and stands in the middle next to Dean and Bobby, watching them. "Do I look like a ditchable prom-date to you?"

"No, Bobby. Of course not." I said.

"This is about me... and Sam and Lynn. Ok? This isn't your fight." Dean tried to say.

Bobby walks up to Dean, furious by those words. "The hell it isn't!" Dean looks at him, taken aback by this. "Family don't end with blood, boy. Besides, you need me."

"Bobby." Dean said.

"You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?"

Sam looks at him, a bit confused by this. He looks over at Dean who turns to look at him, tilts his head one time and then turns back to Bobby.

"How'd you know?"

"Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt. And because I'm smart."

Dean looks down on the ground, and as Sam watches him, Bobby hands Dean the distributor cap.

"I'll follow." Bobby walks away from us, over to his own car. After a moment Dean walks over to the hood of his car, ready to put back the part. "Don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes either."

Dean stops in his tracks, shakes his head a bit with raised brow. He turns around looking back at Sam who looks at him and sighs.

Sometime later, we're on the highway, in silence. I was in the middle of reading a book by Nora Roberts, but Sam's voice caught my attention.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You know if this doesn't uh... this doesn't go the way we want, I want you to know –"

"No. No, no, no, no."

Sam looks over, confused. "No what?"

Dean looks over at Sam. "No, you're not gonna bust out the misty good-bye speech, okay? And if this is my last day on earth, I do not want it to be socially awkward." Sam looks down and out the window and Dean turns back to the road. "You know what I do want?"

He reaches down to the radio and starts up Bon Jovi's 'Wanted Dead or Alive'. Sam looks a bit more confused.

"Bon Jovi?"

I laugh, and lean over the seat. "Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion."

He looks over at Sam to underline this statement. When Sam looks away Dean turns back to the road and begins to sing along with Bon Jovi. I sing with him.

"And I walk these streets  
A loaded six-string on my back  
I play for keeps." I poke Sam in the arm. "Come on." Then I go back to singing.  
"'Cause I might not make it back  
I've been everywhere." Sam joins in and Dean winks at me in the rearview mirror.  
"Oh yeah  
and I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces  
And I rocked 'em all  
'Cause I'm a cowboy  
On a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted-" Sam getting really into the song now.  
WANTED! Dead or ALIVE"

Dean begins to lose the will to sing and his smile is beginning to fade. Sam just continues to sing, laugh and smile, not noticing how Dean is suddenly taking in the lyrics, realizing how much they actually fit him and what is about to come. I look at him, sighing a bit, but I keep singing with Sam. I know Dean is worried that nothing will work, and that he will do to Hell. Honestly, I don't think anything will work. I'm afraid everything we're doing will be in vein.

I eventually go back to reading, and get pulled out again by blue, red, and white flashing lights.

"We getting pulled over?" I asked.

Dean looks in his side view mirror. "I've got a busted tail-light. It's not like we're in a hurry or nothing."

We pull over and Dean rolls down his window as Sam hands over the licence and registration. The police officer walks up to his window, flashlight in hand.

Dean doesn't look. "Problem officer?"

"Licence and registration, please." He says.

Dean, still not looking at him, hands out the needed papers. The officer takes and looks at it as he's talking to Dean

"Do you realise you have a tail-light out, Mr. Hagard?"

Dean looks up him and after a beat his face falls as he's looking at him. The officer tilts his head and shines the light on him.

"Yes… yes sir. Uh… you know I've been meaning to… take care of that." Dean slowly turns his head back towards the road in front of him, his eyes dodging back at the Officer during that. "As a matter of fact..." He suddenly opens his door fast, hitting the officer in the stomach with it. Dean rushes out the car at him.

"Dean!" Sam says.

Sam opens his door, surprised by Dean's action. Dean punches the officer three times in the face as Sam tries to run around the car to stop him. He quickly reaches down and takes out the knife from his belt and thrusts it into the jaw of the Officer. As we see Bobby pulling up behind the police car, the officer begins to flash with light, showing that Dean just thrust the knife into a demon. Dean pulls out the knife and lets go of the officer, who falls dead to the ground. Dean stands over him, arm behind him, panting after the fight. Sam, shocked, moves up behind him. Bobby quickly runs over to them and looks down at the dead officer/demon. He looks back up at Dean and Sam, surprised and shocked.

Bobby looked at us, me still in the car. "What the hell happened?"

"Dean just killed a demon." Sam explained. "How'd you know?"

Dean still breathing heavily looks around on the ground and then turns to Sam who's still looking shocked. Dean looks worried.

"I just knew." He turns back and looks down on the officer. "I could see its face. Its real face under that one."

Bobby who was looking down on the officer looks up at him by these words. Dean looks up at him and meets his gaze for a second.

I got out of the car to help the boys, who pushed the cop car into the woods. We didn't speak until we were putting up branches over the police car, to hide it from plain sight and so that nobody can find it.

"So what, now you're seeing demons?" Sam asked.

"I've seen all kinds of things lately but... nothing like this." Dean sighed.

I spoke up. "Actually it's not all that crazy."

"How's it not that crazy?"

"Well you've got, just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Dean. You're glimpsing the B side."

"A little less new age-y please."

I rolled my eyes. "You're almost hell's bitch. So, you can see hell's other bitches."

Dean looks first surprised and then his mock-face comes on. "Thank you."

Sam shrugs. "Well, actually it could come in pretty handy."

"Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul is good for something." Dean says, sarcastically.

Bobby nodded. "Damn right it is. Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. She knows we're here, we're dead before we're started."

"Well, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be a part of it. Can we go, please?"

He begins to walk away with that and we follow. The car is as hidden as we could manage, with branches all over it.

We eventually make it to the town in Indiana that Lilith is supposed to me. I watch as a woman serves a plate of cake to a girl and a man gets out of the chair. Another man is sitting at the end of the table, dead on his plate.

"It's the little girl." Dean said. "Her face is awful."

Sam spoke, lowering his binoculars. "Alright then, let's go. We're wasting time."

He walks past Bobby, me and Dean, behind them, and moves for the door. Dean grabs hold of him, stopping him from leaving.

"Wait!"

"For what? For it to kill the rest of them?"

"Yeah, and us too if we're not careful. Look. See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at nine PM?" Sam holds up the binoculars and we see what he sees – the mailman sorting mail at the back of his car. Dean pointed. "And Mr Rogers over there."

"Demons?" I ask.

I look at a man who is facing the window, reading and smoking a pipe, as Dean speaks. "Yes."

Sam sighs. "Ok, fine. We – we – we – we, we ninja pass those guys, sneak in."

"Then what? Give a Columbian necktie to a ten year old girl, come on!"

"Look, Dean, I know it's awful."

"You think?"

"This isn't just about saving you, Dean. This is about saving everybody."

Bobby nods, agreeing. "She's gotta be stopped, son."

"Dean, as awful as it is, they're right. Lilith needs to die"

Dean, who looks contemplative, turns around and looks at me and then at the window. "Oh, damn it."

We see the mailman standing by the back of his truck, flipping through mail. Dean tries to sneak past, but purposefully makes a noise. The mailman sees Dean standing by a fence, looking over at him as if he's been caught. The mailman's eyes turns demon-black and he takes off after Dean. Dean runs back the way he came from, closely followed by the demon-mailman. Dean rounds a corner of the house the fence belonged to, and when the mailman comes around the Same corner a second later he runs right into Sam holding Ruby's knife and we hear it go into his body. Sam struggles with him as he turns around and Dean comes up behind the mailman and puts a hand over his mouth so his death doesn't alarm the rest of the demons. Sam pulls out the knife and the demon-mailman flashes with light a few times and then Dean drops him to the of this happened while Bobby is making the entire water system holy water. Finally, we kill Mr. Rogers and start going to the house.

I watch as Dean was running to a fence, and the Ruby appears, shoving Dean into the fence. I immediately run to them, knife in hand.

"I'd like my knife back, please." Ruby threatened. "Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone."

I come up behind her and hold the knife to her throat. "He doesn't have it. Take it easy."

She backs away from Dean, releasing him from the fence. I release the hold on her throat, but I point it at her, threatening her silently Sam comes up and stands still next to Dean and me who turns around to face her.

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "What you don't know about me could fill a book."

Dean suddenly reacts to her face, moving his head back just a bit with wider eyes. "Whoa."

Ruby: What?

Dean looks to the side, not wanting to look at her anymore. He glances at her once or twice but that's it. "Nothing. I just – I couldn't see you before, but you're one ugly broad."

Ruby turns to me. "Lynn, give me the knife before you hurt yourself."

I give the knife to Sam, smiling. "You'll get it when this is over."

"It's already over. I gave you a way to save Dean, you shot me down. Now it's too late. He's dead. And I'm not gonna let you die too." She says to Sam.

"Try and stop me, and I'll kill you. Bitch." I laugh at Sam's lame attempt at a insult.

Ruby smiles a little too. "Hit me with your best shot, baby."

Dean, who's been looking in the direction he was running, towards turns around to them.

"Guys, guys! Hey. Have your little catfight later." Then, we all notice demons staring at us. "So much for the element of surprise."

Sam pushes us. "Go. Go. Run. Run!"

They open the gate and run, aiming for Lilith's house. As we do we see a lot more people running after us. At the house, Sam starts picking the lock on the door. Ruby, Dean, and I come up behind him, looking towards the lawn as more people are running after us.

"What the hell is taking Bobby?" Dean said.

"Hurry," I said to Sam.

Sam is having problems picking the lock and more people are running for us. "I'm trying!"

Suddenly when one demon reaches the lawn, the sprinklers turns on and she begins to flail, screaming, as the water burns her. Another demon is caught in the water and he screams and flails as well. Dean has a smile starting to show on his lips. Sam is still working on the lock and Dean begins to really smile at the barrier. Sam gets the door opened and as he, Ruby, and I go inside. Dean laughs at the demons and then walks inside the house too.

We are standing over the body we met earlier in the episode with shocked faces, and Dean is closing the door, not having seen it yet. He turns around and sees it, and his serious game face is on again.

"You think Lilith knows we're here?" Dean asks.

"Probably."

We look around a bit and then walk into the living room. Sam is going first, holding the knife out as if it was a gun. Ruby is behind him, closely followed by Dean, and I am closely following him. In the living room, we hear a door creak open, and the man we saw earlier is coming towards us. Dean puts his hand over his mouth.

I go up to the and shush him soothingly too. "We're here to help. Ok? Dean's gonna move his hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?" He nods, and Dean slowly removes his hand. "Sir, where is your daughter?"

He looks frightened. "It's not... it's not her anymore."

Sam is all business. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs. In her bedroom."

I whisper again. "Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me. I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?"

"Not without my wife."

Dean sighs. "Yes, without your wife."

"No."

Dean punches the guy, making him pass out since we don't have time to argue about all this. He picks him up and puts him over his shoulder and gives the us a look. He then starts walking.

Me, Sam and Ruby walk upstairs, our backs against the wall and as stealthy as possible. Sam is in the lead with the knife in front of him. When they get up they look around a bit and then Ruby walks to the door to their right, they share a look, Sam nods at her and then she goes in, closing the door behind her. Sam starts slowly for the door to the left. He leans in against the closed door, trying to listen to any sign of life or Lilith. After a beat he opens the door as quietly as possible. He quickly slips in, me right behind him. Sam walks slowly into the room, knife out in front of him. We see the girl's bed. It has thin drapes around it and through them we can see the mom and Lilith lying on the bed, asleep. Sam slowly makes his way around it while keeping his eyes glued to them. As he round the corner of the bed he shifts the knife in his hand so it's now in a stabbing position. As quietly and slowly as possible, he removes the drapes and we hear the mom breathing heavily, scared, as Sam comes into view. The woman is staring up at Sam, scared, and the girl is nuzzled into her shoulder, asleep.

"Do it!" The mom whispers. Sam slowly raises the knife, looking down on the child Lilith has possessed. She stirs a little. "Do it." Sam is looking at Lilith, trying to collect himself to stab a child. "Do it!" Lilith moves a little, apparently starting to wake up. Her mom gets more and more afraid and panicked and Sam is staring at Lilith, pulling himself to the point of stabbing her. "Do it! Do it!" Lilith wakes up, and starts to rise on the bed, eyes hardly opened. "Hurry!"

Lilith screams when she opens her eyes and sees Sam who lunges for her. At the last moment he's stopped by Dean who grabs hold of his arm.

"It's not her!" The girl is breathing fast and heavily from what was just about to happen. I look behind me to see Ruby standing behind Sam and Dean, who probably came in with Dean. "It's not in the girl anymore."

The girl starts sobbing uncontrollably. "Mommy!"

The mom shushed her daughter. "Mommy's here. Mommy's here. It's okay."

We all go downstairs, and Dean turns towards the civilians. "Alright, no matter what you hear. You, your husband and your daughter stay in the basement."

She goes through the basement door and Dean follows. Sam, Ruby and I walk past them.

"Well, I hate to be a 'told you so'." Ruby shrugged.

I cross my arms. "Alright Ruby, where is she?"

"I don't know."

We get to the living room, and Sam speaks. "Could she get past the sprinklers?"

"Her pay grade, she ain't sweating the holy water."

"Ok, you win. What do I have to do?"

She looks at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"To save Dean." Dean comes up behind Sam. "What do you need me to do?"

Dean grabs him from behind, trying to turn him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sam pulls loose from Dean "Just shut up for a second. Ruby!"

Ruby shrugs. "You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time."

"Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it." Dean comes up behind him again, grabbing him."Don't, Dean! I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!"

"Yes, you are!" They look at each other for a beat. Dean spoke, calmer. "Yes, you are." Sam just stares at him, breathing. "I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you."

Sam looks away for a second, tears building in his eyes. "Then, what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Sam, remember what Dad taught you... okay?" Sam nods, holding his tears back. "And remember what I taught you." Dean turns to me. "And you, take care of him, okay? Don't leave him alone, and just be you." I nod, tears silently making their way down my cheeks. "You are my sister, Lynn. I don't care what our blood say. I love you, okay?"

My voice cracks. "I love you too, Dean."

As tears build in Dean's eyes, we hear the grandfather clock tick and then begin to strike midnight. Dean looks over at it, and then at Sam, who's also watching the grandfather clock. He turns his head, tears spilling down his cheeks, and looks as Dean. Dean gives him a little smile as he tries to keep himself calm and hold back his tears. I go to Sam and kiss his cheek, then I grab Deans hand.

Ruby sighs. "I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy."

Dean's face falls as he turns around. Sam looks at him and then look in the same direction understanding that something's up.

"Hellhound." Dean choked out.

"Where?"

"There." He points.

I look at Ruby, whose face falls as she sees it. Dean bolts out of the room, pulling me followed by the others. We run into another room and close the doors fast in the face of the hellhound. In the office, Dean takes out the bag with goofer dust as Sam, Ruby, and I stand against the doors, holding them shut while the hellhound is pounding to get in. Dean runs over and throws himself down at the floor by the door and frantically starts pouring out the dust. The pounding suddenly stops and for a second we are still, then Dean bolts for the window and pours out the dust on the windowsill.

Ruby then speaks, holding his hand out to Sam. "Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off."

Sam looks at her, a bit confused. "What?"

"Come on! That dust won't last forever."

Dean turns around and looks at us from behind Sam. He gestures for me to come to his side, and confused, I listen. After a few seconds Sam takes out the knife, about to hand it to Ruby.

"Wait!" Dean says.

"You wanna die?" Ruby demands.

"Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!"

Sam turns back to Ruby-turned-Lilith who, without touching him, flings him hard up against the wall, pinning him. He drops the knife and it falls to the floor. She then hits Dean (without touching him) and flings him on top of the table, pinning him. Dean grunts as he holds up his head so he can look at Lilith. Sam looks from Dean to Lilith. She then turns to me, clicks her tongue, and throws me back against the wall. I gasp as I try to catch my breath and distinctly hear them speak.

"How long you been in her?" Dean demands.

Ruby's entire facial expression changes and becomes childlike. I finally catch my breathe and focus on them. "Not long." She looks down on her body as she speaks. "But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty."

She looks up at Dean again, her eyes turning white.

"And where's Ruby?" I demand.

Lilith's eyes turns back to normal. "She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away." She tilts her head step by step and we hear her neck crunch with each tilting motion.

"You know, I should have seen it before... but you all look alike to me." Dean said.

After a beat she snaps her head to Sam, who looks over at her. She starts walking slowly towards him. "Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." She grabs hold of his chin, forcing him to face her. Against his will she gives him a kiss and we hear how it sizzles from their lips meeting. "Your lips are soft."

Sam moves his head up and to the side, trying to get loose from her hand. "Right, so you have me. Let my brother and Lynn go."

"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't."

Dean groans against to force holding him down. "So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Sam. And then what? Become queen bitch?"

Lilith doesn't look at him. "I don't have to answer to puppy chow."

Dean is clearly in pain on the table, trying to hold himself up against her restraint. Lilith suddenly moves from Sam, as she looks at Dean, and walks over to the door while Dean follows her with his eyes. She grabs hold of the doorhandle and while looking at Dean exclaims

"Sic 'em, boy."

Sam snaps his head to Dean at this and Dean looks over at him and then at the door. Lilith opens the door and the goofer dust blows away as the hellhound gets him. Lilith just laughs and smiles. Something pulls Dean's legs down, and onto the floor, then begins to rip him as Sam stands against the wall, helpless, scared and panicked. I just look away, sobbing, and then turn back as Sam yells.

"No! Stop!"

Lilith just looks over at Sam and then down at Dean who's struggling on the floor. The hound has already slashed his right leg and is now attacking his chest as he screams in pain. He turns over onto his stomach.

"STOP IT!" I scram

Lilith just watches with a little smile on her face. The hound slashes Dean on his back and his shoulder.

Sam cries. "No!"

Dean flips over and it slashes him over his chest, blood gushing out. Sam just watches in horror.

I sob again. "No. Stop it."

Dean is taking his last breaths now.

"STOP IT!" Sam screams.

The blood pours out of Dean's chest and he's not screaming anymore, but still not dead.

"NO!"

Lilith smiles at Sam. "Yes."

She holds out her hand and suddenly white light erupts from it. As it builds up Sam and I turn our heads, eyes closed. Suddenly her white light is retracted, her eyes is still white but slowly turns back to normal, and she looks confused and shocked. Sam is on the floor, huddled in a corner next to a cabinet, holding his hands up in front of his face. As soon as I slid down, I crawl to Dean and put his head in my lap, grabbing his hand. He looks at me and smiles very weakly. I stroke his face slowly, and kiss his forehead, then look up. Sam is walking towards Lilith, who looks scared and is holding out her hand.

"Back." Sam takes a breath and walks towards her. "I said, back."

Sam, with a determined look on his face, bends down and picks up Ruby's knife. Lilith looks very afraid of him now, as he just looks determined and hateful. "I don't think so."

He pulls back his hand, and motions to stab her but suddenly Lilith exits Ruby's body. We see the black smoke go out of her body as she screams, and then Ruby's body collapses. I look down at Dean as Sam comes over and I realize that Dean stopped breathing entirely. I sob and put my forehead on his as Sam collapses on his knees, next to us. I just rock back and forth slowly and feel warm liquid seep into my clothes. I knew it was Dean's blood and I sob even harder. He's dead, I realize. Dean is really dead, and there's nothing we can do about it. I hear Sam start to cry, and he holds me as I sob. I hear him whisper.

"No... no... Dean...Dean..."

And then we sob together, over Dean's body, and eventually Bobby comes to find us.

"Oh, god."

**Two months later**

Sam is still a wreck, but I understand where he's coming from. I sigh as I drive and look over at his sleeping form. I click on the radio and 'Wanted Dead or Alive' comes on. Tears come to my eyes, and I have to pull over from the force of the grief. I'm still heartbroken over Dean's death. Sam and I have been hunting, but it's been terrible without his brother. We always want to get a room with two queens, and then we remember. I dig in the back and find one of Dean's shirts, holding it to my face. It still smelt of him.

"Lynn?" Sam's voice pulled me from Dean shirt. "Are you okay?"

I sigh gently. "Yeah. I'm sorry if I woke you. We're almost to Philly, so just go back to sleep."

"Okay," He falls silent as I put the car into gear and change the station. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

At the motel, Sam is in bed, passed out again. I write a note, telling him I went on a walk to clear my head. Then, I wrapped Dean's jacket around me and left. I walked while silently crying, and suddenly, a light was hanging over me. I squinted, trying to see when was behind it. All I could see was a large shadow.

"Lynn Berkley."

"Who are you?"

"I am the angel, Castiel."

I gasp. His beautiful voice left no room for denial. "What do you want?"

"I am not supposed to tell you this, but I need to. You're grief is saddening me."

"What?"

"Dean Winchester will be saved soon."

-

**_A/N_**

How's that for an ending? Tell me what you think! I will be writing a sequel for when Dean gets out of Hell, and it will be in another girls POV. She and Dean will fall in love.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Any feedback would be awesome! Thanks!

_**3**_


	13. NOT AN UPDATE, JUST A NOTE

I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story!

If you would, please review? I'd like some feedback!

Thanks again for reading.

Be blessed!

Love

~Liz~


End file.
